je t'aime à mourir
by nokonara
Summary: chez les cinéma bizarre il y a de l'amour dans l'aire mais comme la vie est dur et cruelle ils devrons chacun passer les obstacle pour enfin... être heureux?  paring: kiro/yu shin/strify luminor/roméo
1. préface

je monte les marche de notre appartement pour aller dans ma chambre la journée ma épuiser. J'arrive devants la chambre de strify j'entends des bruit qui m'intrigue j'ouvre alors très légèrement la porte mais ça me suffi bien assez pour voir ce qui ci passe.  
>élipse<p>

je cour vers ma chambre ce que j'ai vus me fait bien trop mal. Arriver dans ma chambre je me jette sur mon lit est éclate en sanglot

flach back  
>pov externe<p>

-han kiro t'es trop étroit

-rale pas c'est toi qui profite

-c'est vrai  
>Il donna un coup de bassin ce qui fis immédiatement gémir kiro.<br>strify ce pencha sur kiro et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, passa sa langue sur les lèvre de son amant qui ouvris tous de suite la bouche afin que leur langue puisse ce rencontré et joué ensemble.  
>strify mis fin au baiser et commença à accéléré ses coups de bassins en kiro qui crier déjà mêlant ses cris à ceux de strify. Kiro s'agrippa au lit et ce mordais la lèvre inférieur afin d'atténuer ses gémissement qui devenez de plus en plus bruyant. strify prix le sexe de son amant et commença des vas et vien aussi rapide que ses coups de bassins<p>

- strify humm je ..tiendrai pas plus longtemps han  
>- da huuumm d'accord je veux venir han avec toi<p>

strify donna alors un coup de bassin bien plus puissant que les précédant et les deux jeune homme ce délivrèrent en même temps dans un cris de jouissance.  
>A ce moment shin étais devenus pale est ce mis a courir dans sa chambre<p>

fin du flach back

pov shin  
>vous me demanderais pourquoi le fais de les voir ainsi ma fais si mal au cœur... eh bien je suis fou de strify mais comme vous l'avez remarquer lui c'est kiro qu'il aime . Personne du groupe ni même de mon entourage ne sais que je suis homosexuelle alors bien sur strify ne s'intéresse pas a moi du moins pas comme je le voudrai car nous faisons partie du groupe cinéma bizarre qui commence a être bien connus maintenant...je suis dans un état pitoyable mais je n'es ni le courage ni l'envie de me démaquiller et de me déshabiller du fais je m'endors comme je suis la c'est a dire habiller et maquiller.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

pov strify

_Je me réveille. J'ai en face de moi ma petite bouille d'ange que j'aime. Je me redresse est remarque alors que la porte de ma chambre n'est pas tous a fait fermer pourtant je me rappelle bien de l'avoir fermer...bizarre. Bon passons je me levis de mon lit pour me mettre en caleçon afin d'aller me laver...sachent que pour aller a la salle de bain je doit traverser tous le couloir-_-" je fis bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller mon ange qui dors encore et je sais qu'il fera la tête si je le réveille.  
>Je sortis de ma chambre et allai vers la salle de bains situé au fond du couloir, car vus le bruit quelqu'un et déjà dans la première salle de bain. Quand je passa devant la chambre de shin, je le vis en sortir avec une tête vraiment affreuse. Son maquillage avait du coulai et ses habit était tous froisser. Il n'a quand même pas dormit avec? si?<em>

-Salut Shin ça vas?

-Hum? ha Strify désoler je suis mal réveiller...oui ça peu aller

-Okey tu vas te laver ? j'y aller mais tu en a plus besoin que moi a mon avislui sourit sincèrement

-Oui merci Strifyentre dans le salle de bain

_Il a l'aire bizarre en ce moment...bah je dois surement me faire des idée bon moi si la salle de bain est prise jvais prendre mon petit déjeuner moi j'ai faim.  
>je me dirige alors vers les escalier pour descendre dans la cuisine ou je retrouve Luminor en train de manger...houla c'est quoi tous ça! je vois qu'il a préparé un méga petit dej<em>

-Salut Strify bien dormi?

-Oui très bien est toi?

-Bien. bah sers toi je ne me suis pas défoncer a faire tous ça pour rien

- Ha oui biensurs'assoie a la table est ce sers abondamment en toast et confiture

-Salut tous le monde... wa c'est qui qui a fait tous ça?

- C'est moi sers toi parce que la je te vois déjà baver alors installe toi. Mais mange pas tous parce que je te connais tu vas tous manger.

-Pff même pas vrai Luminor ce sers abondamment.

_Je reconnais bien Yu, il bouffe beaucoup et si on lui dit qu'il vas grossir il nous fais la gueule. tien je vois arrivé Shin il a une meilleur tête alala s'il savait comme je l'aime mais il est hétéro est pour l'oublier je suis aller avec Kiro. Je m'en veux un peu mais j'aime vraiment Kiro moins que Shin mais je l'aime quand même..._

-Salut tous le monde...eu dite moi je rêve ou quelqu'un c'est surpasser pour nous préparé sa?.  
><em>je suis sur que c'est pas Yu il cuisine trop mal, Strify je crois pas qu'il est eu le temps de faire tous ça donc a mon avis c'est Luminor en même temps ya plus que lui et Kiro dort encore à ce que je vois<em>(l'auteur: Ouaaa bravo belle déduction... oui ma gueule)

-Ouai c'est moi qui est fait tous ça^_^

He beh on vas pas mourir de faim

-Si on a presque plus rien a manger faudra aller faire des courses sinon on vas mourir de faim

-Quuoii! (tous les autres)

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ici? tous endormi

-à voila mon prince au bois dormant!

-gne? A pas compris le truc et vas s'assoir sur une chaise(nan par terre-_-")et ce sert du café

-Laisse tombé et mange

_Mon petit Kiro est vraiment un cas a part il est toujours dans le brouillard le plus profond ten qu'il a pas finit de déjeuner. La c'est déjà un recors: on a pas eu besoin d'aller le réveiller-_-''_

-Bon on fait le programme de la journée: après que Kiro soit bien réveiller et que tous le monde ce soit préparé on vas faire les courses pour la bouffe je men chargerai avec Shin.  
>Kiro et Strify ménage de l'appartement<p>

QUOI? pourquoi moi ? jveux pas faire le ménage et puis chui sur que Kiro vas rien faireboude

-Oui toi et Kiro, et s'il fait rien c'est parce que tu lui dit rien quand il te fait les yeux doux pour rien faire, donc il fait rien. Bon pour Yu tu vas ou avec nous ou tu vas faire le ménage avec Strify et Kiro

-Bon jvais avec Lumi et Shin. Eu j pourrais m'arrêter au raillons manga?

-D'acore on s'y arrêtera tous les trois et vous deux a strify et kiro vous irez la prochaine fois.

-Pfff... je vais me laver!sort de la cuisine et vas dans la salle de bain pour se laver

-Euuu. Si j'ai bien compris chui de ménage avec Strify... la poisse

-Ne te plain pas Kiro tu n'a jamais fait le ménage c'est toujours Strify qui le fait...

-Bah il est toujours d'acore donc je ne le fais pas c'est tous

-Désoler de vous couper dans cette discutions passionnante mais bon aller vous laver vous et vous habiller et pour votre information on a une salle de bain libre en ce moment donc quelqu'un peu aller se laver. Aller plus vite que ça!

-J'y vais en premier désoler Kiro :par en courant dans la salle de bain

-Mais!(trop tard il est partis...oui oui je m'en vais je m'en vais)

élipse de la préparation des garçons.  
>P.O.V Shin<p>

_Nous voila enfin arriver au magasin de bouffe et de truc en tous genre. Luminor nous a fait une liste énorme on en a pour la semaine-_-".  
><em>_Bon d'abord on doit faire les pattes, la viande, les légume, le café, et le lait après on verra ensemble._

-Bon on vas d'abord au rayon pattes et on fait tous a la suite ou on ce sépare mais interdit d'acheter des truc débile ou inutile.

-On ce sépare

-D'accord. Yu tu t'occupe des viande Shin légume et moi les patte et le lait on se rejoint ici

-Dac  
><em>J'allais alors au raillons légume bon voyons on dois prendre quoi, huum patate c'est ou?<em> regarde autour de sois_A c'est la! bon et le reste?_

élipse des course. Ils sont retournés a leur appartement

_Ouf chui mort moi trop fatiguant les course mais maintenant je dois a nouveau le supporter les supporter... j'entre a la suite de Yu et Luminor et commence a rangé les courses quand:_

-Shin tu veux de l'aide?

-Eu oui je veux bien lui tend un sac remplis a ras bord.

-Eh ben vous avez acheter quoi pour remplir autant ces sacs?

-Ben de la bouffe et Yu a acheter deux, trois mangas

-A d'accord commence a ranger

_Il est tellement beau mon strify enfin celui à kiro mais bon je ne l'aurais jamais alors laisser moi rêver. Après avoir finis de rangé toute les courses strify (qui avait fais le ménage cette foie avec l'aide de kiro) nous proposa de nous préparé pour l'interview de demain. hélas notre semaine de repos touche a sa fin. Je m'attend déjà à des question idiote comme "Pourquoi vous ne parler jamais? on ne vous entend pas" et pour le groupe toujours la même question stupide "Pourquoi cinéma bizarre?  
>La fin de cette journée est enfin la. Je vais dans ma chambre sans manger. Je n'est vraiment pas d'appétit en ce moment. J'espère que personne n'a remarqué que je ne suis pas dans mon assiette en ce moment.<em>

_hum? déjà le matin... oh c'est trop nul. En plus on a une journée pourris aujourd'hui...  
>je décidé a me lever car je ne veux pas a avoir a stresser pour me préparé. Je sortis de ma chambre et alla dans la salle de bain avec des habits propre...bah oui je suis propre quand même...euuu vous voulez quand même pas que je décrive comment je me lave hein? SI! Bah je vous le dirai pas je veux pas_<em>

élipse de la douche de shin

_Je sors de la salle de bain tous propre et habillé pour la dur journée qui m'attend, enfin nous attend.  
>Vous devez vous demander ce qui vas ce passer aujourd'hui pour que je sois comme ça.<br>eh bien on vas devoir, tous d'abord aller a une interview télévisée et je suis presque certain de savoir la moitié des question qu'il vont nous poser vus que l'on nous pose toujours les même et __d'ailleurs ça en devient lassant. Ensuite on vas devoir faire une séance photos de groupe et une séance photos individuel l'horreur je déteste ça et pour finir un concert devant 3000 personnes, sa j'aime bien mais après la séance photos c'est terriblement crevant._

_Quand j'arrive a la cuisine je vois que Yu et Luminor sont déjà la ils me saluent et moi je vais me servir quelque chose a manger._

-Eu vous savez c'est a quelle heure l'interview?

-Bah oui c'est a 11h00 tu avais déjà oublier?

-Bah si je te l'es demander c'est que j'avais oublier

-En parlant d'heure il est 10h00 et ont a 2 marmotte qui dorme toujours qui se dévoue pour aller les réveiller?

-Moi je vais les réveiller vous aller voir ils vont être près dans moin deux 20 minute avec moi!

-J'aimerais bien voir ça tien!

-Tu vas voir lumi! sort de la piece

_je me demande ce qu'a Yu derrière le tête._

aaaahh yu tu fous quoi!

_...vus le cris je suppose que c'est strify et que maintenant il est bien réveiller et kiro aussi a mon avis. Tien revoilà Yu_

-Je peux vous garantir qu'il sont déjà en train de ce préparé. Je leur et dit qu'il étais moins 5 donc là il se magne:p

-Tu es irrécupérable-_-"

élipse de l'arrivée de strify et kiro et du voyage jusqu'au studio télé  
>toujours en pov shin<p>

_nous voila enfin arrivés on est d'ailleurs presque en retard je vois le directeur du plateau télé arriver vers nous et nous dire qu'il s'impatienter et de nous dépêcher d'aller nous préparé a monté sur le plateau car leur émission (a la noix) commence dans 2 minute. Nous nous mires alors a nous dépêcher même si embêter le directeur dois être une activité très simpatique, mais bon nous n'avons pas le temps.  
>Arriver près sur le plateau télé.<em>

-intervieweuse: bonjour aujourd'hui nous aceuillons sur notre plateau un groupe de jeunes hommes au style bien affirmer les CINEMA BIZARRE!  
>bonjour, comment allé vous?<p>

-très bien merci

-intervieweuse: supert _pff tu parle _aujourd'hui se ne sont pas des question que le dirrecteur ou les jounalistes ont préparé mais celle de vos fans

_mon dieu sauvé moi ou tué moi...tous mais pas ça!_

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénients

-Pareil pour moi

-Moi sa me vas

-Moi ça me vas ten que sa n'a pas trop de rapport avec ma vie privé.

_ouf..._-Pareil pour moi

-intervieweuse: très bien... 1ère question; a kiro: une fan vous demande si vous êtes en couple

-Eh bien non. Je suis libre. (comme l'aire...nan pas tapé oui oui je pars je pars)

-intervieweuse: a d'accord bon 2ème question; a strify: une de vos fan vous demande qu'elle est votre orientation sexuel _(voix faux cul) oui qu'elle est ton orientation sexuel... comme si ça se voyais pas! surtous qu'il vas pas dire la vérité le manager a bien fait comprendre a strify et kiro de ne pas dire qu'il sont homosexuels et en couple_

-Eh bien je suis bi, et je trouve qu'il n'y a aucune honte a le dire

_Il l'a dit le manager vas pas être content la..._

-intervieweuse: oh je vois bien hum 3ème question; pour Yu: une fan demande qu'elle est votre genre de fille

-Eh bien j'aime les fille qui me comprenne et qui sont bonne au lit et bien sur qui sont plutôt bien formé.

-intervieweuse: au moins vous être clair! bon 4ème question; a luminor: une fan demande pourquoi vous avez prix ce style est pas un autre.

-eh bien c'est parce que ce genre d'habit me plais et je me sens bien dedans et aussi parce que je voulais être différent des autres

-intervieweuse: en tous cas c'est réussi. bon 5ème question; a shin: une fan te demande si tu aime quelqu'un, si tu est amoureux?

-Eh bien non, je ne suis amoureux de personne pour le moment.

-intervieweuse: Hum je vois _C'est quoi ce regard!è_é je suis choquer_ intervieweuse: 6ème question: ah c'est toujours pour shin: un fans te demande pourquoi tu parle si peut durant les interview

-Eh bien c'est parce que je n'en n'est pas envie et les autres disent un peu ce que je pense donc je n'en vois pas l'utilité.

-intervieweuse: ça se comprend.

_Ce que je m'ennuie c'est terrible..._

élipse de l'interview

_Interview pourris, j'ai eu 1/3 des question, fan a la noix vas...Notre manageur nous a laisser 1 heuure pour mangé étant donné qu'il est 12h30, puis séance photos de 15 piges puis concert et si on a le temp entre les 2 répétition des meilleurs chanson_

-On vas manger où?

-Bah vus que l'on a pas beaucoup de temps on a cas aller acheter des sandwichs. J'ai vus une supérette pas loin ils doivent bien en vendre.

- J'espère

-Tu nous y conduis ou on reste planté là?

-Aller let's go

_Eh le voila qui ce met à...COURIR! on ce met tous à le suivre en lui criant de s'arrêter mais rien a faire ce couillon continue de courir comme si on aller le bouffé. En 2 minute ont étaient arrivé à sa supérette._

ne nous fais plus jamais ça Yu

-Ouii papa strify ^_^"

-Moi ton père surement pas

bon on est la pour acheté de quoi manger parce que mine de rien le temp passe vite alors on se magne le cul

_On entre tous dans le magasin et on en ressort avec nos sandwichs que l'on mange rapidement puis nous revinrent près du bus qui doit nous conduire près de la salle du concert pour notre séance photos_

élipse du voyage et de la séance photos

_je déteste vraiment les séance photos oui vraiment. Nous sommes sur scène il y a un monde fou je stresse un peu mais quand les premier accores résonnent dans la salle tous mon stresse disparait et on enchaine les chansons quand luminor commence a joué silence sream je me sens mélancolique la voix de strify m'envahit _  
>musique a écouter<br>I was walking in the shadows  
>So nobody cared<br>You smiled at me from the distance  
>And we fet there's more to share<p>

All these memories  
>They come back when I'm asleep<br>You've taken my dreams

Refrain:  
>I don't need no fakes around me<br>All I want is you to be with me  
>Here I am<br>All these words have lost their meaning  
>I just hope you hear my silent scream<p>

I still hear the distant voices  
>Spreading rumors and lies<br>I took you to my darkest places  
>So far away from the skies<p>

I would charm you  
>We made vows to not let go<br>But where are you now ?

Refrain:  
>I don't need no fakes around me<br>All I want is you to be with me  
>Here I am<br>All these words have lost their meaning  
>I just hope you hear my silent scream<p>

I'm so numb  
>Can't you hear me ?<br>Here I am  
>There is something inside me<br>That still wants to feel

Refrain:  
>I don't need no fakes around me<br>All I want is you to be with me  
>Here I am<br>All these words have lost their meaning  
>I just hope you hear my silent scream<p>

_ce concert était génial vraiment. Nous sommes dans le bus pour retourné dans notre appartement demain nous partons en tourné en France j'ai vraiment hâte d'y être._


	3. Chapter 2

POV luminor

BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP

_Ah saleté de réveille! J'éteins cet affreux réveille de mes deux qui me donne mal a la tête. Je me lève et vais vers mon armoire mais réveiller comme je suis je me prend le mur. Après avoir enfin trouver cette saleté d'armoire qui veux as être en face de moi je l'ouvris et pris mes __vêtements favoris__ puis alla dans la salle de bain (n°1 -_-") me lavis et m'habilla. Quand j'en sorti j'allai dans la cuisine ou je vis Shin la tête dans les bras devant un bol de café surement. je m'approcha de lui est le secoua légèrement._  
>-Hum? Ah Lumi ça vas?<p>

-Oui et toi? tu a l'aire fatigué je me trompe?

-Si si ça vas mais oui chui fatiguer j'ai du mal a dormir c'est tous.

-humhum bon boit ton café il vas être froid et c'est dégueulasse le café froid. après faudra penser a réveiller la bande de marmotte. tu te chargera de Yu je m'occupe des cas dangereux au réveille _je ris un peux de ma remarque car oui Strify et Kiro c'est dangereux de les réveiller le matin surtout Kiro en fait.  
>on prend notre petit déjeuner qui est composé essentiellement de café et de tartine nutella puis ce que j'ai complètement oublier de racheter autre chose au malheurs de Strify qui n'avait pas envie de partager son nutella chéri. Puis nous nous dirigeons vers l'étage ou j'entre dans la chambre de Strify et Kiro.<br>Il fait noir dite donc je vais vers la fenêtre et ouvre les rideau d'un coup pour faire rentrer la lumière. Je me retourne et vois Strify ce redresser d'un coup et tenter de dire quelque-chose que je ne comprend pas et Kiro se cacher sous les couvertures._

-Aller réveiller vous il est 10h30 et on doit être a l'aéroport a 15h00 et vous connaissant c'est 2 heure minimums pour vous préparer.

-grmfmhum

_charmant. Et Strify? à lui et en train de ce lever puis secoue Kiro qui grogne encore. Je me demande s'il n'est pas un humain croisé avec un trole._

-Salut Luminor je vais m'occuper de Kiro tu peux sortir.

- D'acore _Je sortis de la chambre et tomba sur Yu qui aller vers notre salle de bain numéro 2 c'est stupide comme truc mais c'est Strify qui a tenus a leur donné un numéro. Shin a fait plus vite que moi on dirait_

Voix ensommeillée -Hello si tu cherche Shin il est dans la salle de bain n°1moi je vais aussi me laver.

- Okey oublie pas de faire tes valises moi je vais les faire tous de suite

-Chui pas assez pour oublier mes valise. bon j'y go

_J'entrai dans ma chambre et me dirigea vers l'armoire qui contenais mes habit et contre laquelle je suis rentré faudra que je pense a faire gaffe la prochaine foi quand même je commença à faire mes valises et pris les habits que je préfère et ce que je vais mettre sur scène. Quand j'eus finit j'allie __dans le salon pour lire "__les souffrance du jeune werther__" de Goethe un livre romantique assez bien écris_ (ndl: moi dans ma classe de seconde on devait choisir entre ça, frankenstein et Adolphe moi j'ai pris frankenstein a vrai dire c'est pourris -_-" oui oui je pars je pars) je lisais tranquillement quand je vis Shin s'assoir à coté de moi et me demander:

-Eu Luminor je peux te poser une question?

-Biensur tu veux me demander quoi?

- Et bien je voulais savoir...enfin je voulais te demander comment on fais pour demander a quelqu'un qui...

- SALUT TOUS LE MONDE! comment ça va près a partir pour la france _Quel boulet. Shin voulait me dire quelque-chose qui avait l'air de le tracasser franchement des fois Strify je me demande si il a vraiment un cerveau. Je vois Shin qui souffle d'exaspération surement. Puis Kiro et Yu arrivent à leur tour et Yu nous rappelle que nous devons nous mettre en route si nous voulons être a l'heure a l'aéroport car effectivement il et déjà 12h15. Nous prime chacun nos valises et sortîmes de l'appartement et allâmes dans le minibus. Le voyage fut animé par Yu et strify qui se chamaillé pour une tablette de chocolat. Et kiro qui répété sans arrêt qu'il avait faim. Nous arrivâmes finalement a l'aéroport tous juste a l'heure pour nous enregistrer et nous acheter un sandwich bien sure le vendeur appela Kiro et shin mademoiselle ce qui nous fis rire car la tête du vendeur quand Kiro lui a hurler qu'il étaient des mec et qu'ils allaient le lui prouver devint rouge de honte et légèrement verte de peur. Le trajet dans l'avion fut calme, et arrivé en France nous primes un bus privé qui nous emmena jusqu'à l'hôtel ou une armé de fan nous attendaient et hurler comme des hystériques. A croire qu'elles savent toujours ou nous allons.  
>On se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'hôtel mais Strify signa quand même quelques orthographes. Le reste de la journée ce passa bien le soir nous fêtâmes notre tourné qui commençait bien. Puis j'allai dans ma chambre pour tentais de dormir mais avec le bruit causer par Strify et Kiro c'était impossible et quelque-chose me chiffonne j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque-chose mais je ne vois pas quoi. Je dois me faire des idées...Oui c'est surement ça.<em> 


	4. Chapter 3

pov luminor

_Décidément je n'arrive pas a dormir. Je me levais et me dirigea vers la salle de bain (n°1 -_-") j'ouvris la porte et poussa un cris d'effroi._

fin du pov luminor

Shin étendu sur le sol baignant dans une marre de sang le teint pale comme la mort, Luminor ce précipita vers lui et tenta de le réveiller... Shin ne réagit pas, Strify Kiro et Yu alerter par le cris de Luminor arrivèrent et regardèrent Shin les yeux exorbités yu alla appeler l'hôpital. Luminor et Strify allèrent chercher des bandage pour arrêter le sang de Shin de couler. L'ambulance arriva 5 minute plus tard et emmena Shin. Strify et Luminor les accompagnèrent.

élipse 3 heures

POV strify

_Pourquoi?...Pourquoi bon sang! Pourquoi shin a fais ça? s'il meurt qu'es ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Et bon sang pourquoi ils sont si long ces médecins? c'est quand qu'il vienne nous dire si Shin a oui ou non un espoir de survivre? a bah enfin voila le docteur! _

-Alors comment va-t-il?

-Son état et stable si vous nous aviez appelé une minute plus tard nous n'aurions pas pus le maintenir en vie

-ça veux dire quoi ça?

-ça veux dire que pour le moment il est dans un coma léger et que heureusement il a des chance de survivre malgré la perte qu'il a eu de sang qui est très importante. Mais il ce peus que malheureusement il ne se réveille jamais...

-Quoi! il risque de mourir! éclate en sanglots

-Calme toi strify t'énerver n'arrangera pas les chose.

- J..je ...je sais luminor mais je ...je n'arrive pas a comprendre son geste...et je m'en veux de n'avoir rien vus venir

-moi aussi je m'en veux et les autres c'est surement pareil mais pour le moment on ne peut rien faire a part prier pour qu'il se réveille

-oui yu est kiro son ou? il ne vienne pas?

-Si il vont venir dans pas longtemps normalement...A bah en parlant du loup les voilà

-Salut vous avez des nouvelles sur l'état de shin?

-Oui ont veut vraiment savoir

-Il est dans le coma mais il devrait ce réveiller mais malheureusement il peut ne pas ce réveiller.

-Oh nan c'est pas possible! Il vas pas mourir pas shin!

-Oh mon dieu le pauvre...on peut le voir maintenant ou pas? (au médecin)

- oui vous pouvez aller le voir. suivez moi je vais vous montrez sa chambre

_nous suivons alors le médecin jusqu'à la chambre de shin il nous dit qu'il nous laissez avec lui et parti tendis que nous nous entrons dans sa chambre. Shin et allongé des tuyaux dans les bras et dans le nez il a l'aire si paisible dans son sommeil. Mais savoir qu'il risque de mourir me fait me sentir mal. Je me précipita vers son lit les larmes au yeux._

-Shin bordel pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

-... nan sans blague il vas pas répondre il est dans le coma

-calme toi strify ne crie pas comme ça. ça vas pas le réveiller tu sais

-ma..mais pourquoi il a fait ça on vas devenir quoi c'est notre amis il risque de mourir on dirais que sa te fait rien ... et j'en rage qu'il ne nous est rien dit alors qu'on est un groupe des amis merde!

-ont te comprend tu sais. Mais lui hurler dessus ne sers a rien.

-oui nous aussi on se sent mal de n'avoir rien pus faire pour lui et on te comprend très bien. mais pour le moment on ne peut rien faire. Alors il faut être fort pour lui hein mon?

-oui mon amour

- Bon vas s'accroupir a coter de shin pauvre de toi pourquoi a-tu fais sa? tu avais des problème? si oui pourquoi tu ne nous en a jamais parler? on a toujours était la pour t'aider tu sais.. réveille toi vite shin tu vas nous manquai si tu ne reviens pas tu sais?

-oui c'est vrai reviens nous vite shin

-Sinon je te pique toute tes affaire et je les revend au fan a prix d'or XP

- -_-" l'écoute pas il le fera pas mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas revenir shin grouille toi hein?

_Nous partîmes 10 minute plus tard a l'appartement ou nous passâmes le reste de la journée a discuter de tous et de rien mais tous le monde avais la même crainte je le sent.  
>Le soir kiro et moi allâmes dans ma chambre mais cette nuit la nuit fut calme.<em>

_J'ouvre les yeux._

-Ah lumière! humm me lève pas... hein pourquoi chui tous seul dans mon lit? y'est quelle heure?...11H00! O_O" oh non j'ai perdu quasiment toute ma journée!

_Je me lève enfin essaye vu que je me prend les pied dans les couvertures qui pendaient du lit et m'étale au sol d'une façon fort peu sexy. Je me relève et vais dans notre salle de bain numéro 1 me laver et m'habiller. Je descend les escaliers et alla à la cuisine où les gars me dirent bonjours sauf Yu qui n'arrête pas de me vanner sur le fait que je dorme si longtemps. Strify semblait tellement mal je sais bien qu'il est triste que Shin ait tenté de se suicider mais on l'est tous...Mais lui il a l'air plus __que mal et je ne vois pas pourquoi. Hier à l'hôpital il a réagi si..si violemment. Rooh je dois me faire des films_

-Eu les gars on vas faire quoi sans Shin? On avait deux concerts de prévu...

-Je suppose que l'on vas devoir les reporter si Shin ne se réveille pas a t'en et je suis sur que les journaux vont être au courant très vite. 

- ça me fait mal de le dire mais faudra peut-être penser a si il ne se réveille pas...

-ne dit pas sa! je suis sur qu'il se réveillera bientôt il nous laissera pas comme sa!

-oui je sais bien et j'espère qu'il va se réveiller mais bon faut penser a se que l'on vas faire sans lui pour le moment on a un concert dans 2 jours faudra le repousser

-Je pense que pour le moment on vas les repoussé d'un moi chacun. pour le moment on dira juste que Shin n'est pas bien après s'il ne se réveille toujours pas on dira la vérité. Vous êtes ok?

tous: - D'accord

_On décida d'aller a l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelle de Shin sur le voyage fut le plus calme que j'ai jamais vus, personne ne parlait s'il y avait eu des mouche on les aurais entendu voler. Arrivé a l'hôpital on alla dans la chambre de shin il était malheureusement toujours endormis et ne semblé pas vouloir se réveiller.  
>On lui parla chacun son tour en laissant seul la personne qui lui parlait afin de pouvoir s'exprimer vraiment librement.<em>

-salut Shin...tous le monde s'inquiète tu sais je ne comprend pas du tous pourquoi ta fait sa mais c'était vraiment égoïste de ta par alors s'il te plais magne toi de te réveiller on a besoin de toi et Strify se sent vraiment mais vraiment très mal a cause de toi il culpabilise tellement et Luminor c'est encore pire parce que il a dit qu'il avait vus que tu allais mal mais il n'avait rien fait pour que tu te confis... alors pour le groupe et surtout pour nous qui somme tes amis je ten supplies réveille-toi.

_ça me fait bizarre de parler comme sa a Shin il étais tellement timide il a même pas du ce dire qu'on était la pour lui... je sorti de la chambre; j'étais le dernier a être aller lui parler. Nous rentrâmes à notre appartement le reste de la journée aurais pu se passer dans le calme si des journalistes ne nous avaient pas dérangés avec leur "on a entendus dire que shin ne faisait plus partis du groupe", ou des "il parais que Shin a eu un grave accident es ce vrai?" bien sur nous on a dit qu'il était juste malade mais qu'il devrait se rétablir bientôt.  
>j'allit me coucher tôt car je ne me sentais pas très bien. Je me mis en short et me glissa dans les couvertures mais je n'arrivais pas a trouver le sommeil quand je sentis mon chéris se glisser a mes cotés et m'embrasser le coup.<em>

/lemon\\\

POV Strify

Je me glisse dans le lit pour me retrouver contre mon kiro et l'embrasse dans le cou, je l'entend poussait un petit gémissement, puis je le tourne vers moi et lui emprisonne les lèvres puis passe ma langue dans sa bouche j'aime tellement cette sensation ma langue s'entremêle avec la sienne se cherche se détache dans un rythme effréné, je le couche sur le dos et commence a lui suçoter le cou puis je descendis et lui lécha les tétons qui durcir bien vite kiro gémissait déjà. Je continua à descendre lui suçotant chaque parcelle de sa peau si fine si douce arrivé a son boxer je commence a lui caresser sa virilité a travers le tissu qui formé déjà un belle bosse.

- pitié strify grouille toi...

- hum réfléchissons _j'adore l'embête comme ça c'est tellement marrant de le voir ragé._ d'acore je crois pouvoir arrangé ça.

je lui embrasse son sexe a travers le tissus puis enlève son boxer et commence a lui lécher le sexe comme une sucette ce qui le fait gémir de plaisir. Enfin pour son plus grand plaisir je me décide enfin a le prendre en bouche ce qui le fait réagir tous de suite a chacun de mes vas et viens je l'entend gémir quand il me dit d'accéléré je lui obéi de suite et commence a aller de plus en plus vite rapidement je sent qu'il vas venir et dailleur entre deux gémissement il me dit qu'il vas venir mais je ne m'arrête pas.

- hann strifyyy!

j'avale sans difficulté le sperm de kiro puis me met a son niveau et lui souris je le vois déjà essoufflé

- déjà essoufflé ? pourtant sa vient juste de commencer _je lui fait mon sourir le plus pervert et commence a hotté mon caleçon ou mon sexe se sent vraiment à l'étroit_

POV Kiro

je le vois se pencher vers moi et m'embrasser un baiser auquel je répond de suite je sent soudain un de ses doigts s'enfoncer en moi mais la douleur et vraiment minime puis un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier et quand un troisième vint en moi je sentis vraiment la douleur puis il les fit bouger en moi se qui me fit grimacer.  
>alors que je ne mi attendais pas je sentis qu'il retirait ses doigts pour enfoncer son sexe en moi il me sourit si perversement que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire a mon tour il commence alors ses vas et vient en moi ce qui me fait gémir. J'ai l'habitude maintenant je n'est plus mal maintenant je ne ressent vraiment plus que le plaisir de cet acte qui ma manquer depuis hier -_- .<br>je le sent accéléré ses mouvement ce qui me fait gémir ainsi que lui. Il me dit qu'il allait bientôt jouir et moi je me sent aussi venir et deux seconde nous nous retrouvons a jouir.

-Haannn strifyy!

-hannnn Shiiiiiiiiiiin!

O_o pardon! il a dit quoi la! 


	5. Chapter 4

/POV strify\

Oh la gourde! Oh non! bordel, mon dieu, Oh dieu du sexe (=_=") ne me dit pas que j'ai dis ça!  
>je vois kiro me regarder avec des yeux comme ça O_O. je suis vraiment réellement in the big big big big shit.<p>

kiro: T...tu as dis quoi?

strify: ...

kiro**: RÉPONDS**!

Je le regarde tristement et m'enfuis en ramassant mes affaires. Quel nul... je suis vraiment trop nul. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre et fond en larmes.  
>Pourquoi tous ça tombe sur moi pourquoi sur moi en plus! shin dans le coma et il risque de mourir et maintenant kiro vas me haïr.<br>shin... mon amour... je sent le sommeil me gagner et tombe dedans.

/Fin POV strify\

/POV luminor\

J'entends kiro crier puis une porte claque et des pas puis a nouveaux j'entends une porte claquer. qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien ce passer? J'attends quelques minute et décide d'aller voir dans la chambre de strify. Je me lève, me dirige doucement vers sa chambre et frappe à sa porte.

strify: C'est qui?

sa voix est ensommeillée et asser sacadée il a dut pleurer et s'endormir

luminor: C'est félix ouvres moi...

La porte s'ouvre et je peux voir strify en caleçon, les joues mouillées de larmes.

strify: Tu me veux quoi?

luminor: Parler. J'ai entendus kiro crier et à ce que je voix c'était contre toi.

strify: Entre...

Je vais sur son lit pour m'asseoir et lui fait signe de me regoindre .  
>Il vient a coté de moi et je le prend dans mes bras. Pourquoi?<br>parceque je suis devenu le confident, le grand frère en quelque sorte. C'est toujours a moi qu'ils confient leur problèmes quel qu'il soient. Je les écoute les conseille. j'aime jouer ce rôle et jamais je ne l'échangerais même pour tous l'or du monde.

luminor: Sébastien dis moi ce qu'il c'est passé

strify: K...Kiro et moi faisions l'amour mais (tien il rougit) au moment de de la jouissance c'est shin shin qui m'est apparu et...

luminor: Tu as crié son son nom.

strify: oui...

Il se met à met a pleurer. strify ne pleure pas souvent mais lorsque ça arrive il évacue vraiment toutes ses pensées négatives.  
>je le sers contre moi et lui dit de pleurer et de ne s'arrêter qu'une fois calmé. dix bonne minutes passèrent Strify contre moi trempant mon t-Shirt. Et moi lui caressant le dos afin de le rassurer et de le calmer. Une fois sa crise de larmes passée je lui demande de me dire s'il éprouve des sentiments pour Shin.<p>

strify: Je...oui je l'aime...

luminor: Et kiro? Tu l'aime?

strify: Oui je l'aime mais ... je suis fou de Shin... mail il est hétéro alors pour l'oublier j'ai préférais me mettre avec kiro. Mais mes sentiments pour Kiro son bien réels!

luminor: Je vois tu dois aller parler à kiro et tous lui expliquer . si tu est sincère avec lui il t'en voudra surement mais il te pardonnera plus facilement.

strify: Tu...tu le panses vraiment?

luminor: T'ai-je déjà menti?

strify: Non... jamais.

luminor: Alors tu peux me faire confiance. Tu le sais?

strify: Oui..

Il me sourit tristement. Son histoire n'est vraiment banale. Enfin maintenant je comprends ses réaction bizarre voir agressives à l'hôpital.

strify: Luminor?

luminor: Oui?

strify: je peux dormir avec toi?. *Je souris on dirait un môme qui demande des bonbons.*

luminor: Oui, biensur. Ici ou dans la mienne?

strify: Dans la tienne ici ça me rappelle trop kiro...

luminor: d'acore

j'aide strify a prendre quelques affaires puis nous partons dans ma chambre. je le vois s'effondrer dans mon li et s'endormir aussitôt. J'ôte mon -shirt qui est trempé à cause des larmes de strify puis j'ôte mon pantalon et m'allonge près de strify qui comme un aimant vient se collé contre moi. Je laisse le sommeil me gagner.

Ellipse dodo

Aïe! Je vois strify en train de me mordre le bras et il ne semble pas avoir envie de le lâcher. je lui tapote la joue, le vois ouvrir les yeux, me lâcher soudainement et me demander pardon rouge de honte. je lui dit que ce n'est pas grave et sort du lit et de la chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain.

/Fin POV luminor\

/POV strify\

je regarde luminor avec des yeux étonnées, il était déguisé en papillon et plein de fleurs toutes roses bonbons voler autour de lui puis, kiro entre dans la chambre en tenue d'adam et alla le rejoindre et l'embrasser pui je remarque Shin en barbie princesse des cygnes arrive et se met a faire un striptease plus qu'excitant. je le vois se regardé dans un miroir et tente de me voir étant donnée que je suis juste a coté de lui pourtant je ne vois rien puis tous deviens de plus en plus sombre. Et la je me sent tombé de plus en plus, vais-je mourir? j'en est l'impression.

/Fin POV strify\

/POV luminor\

luminor: Strify réveille toi!  
>je le secoue violemment mais rien a faire il ne se réveille pas. Oh non merde ne fait pas comme shin.<br>Je commence a paniqué des larmes coule des mes yeux.

luminor:STRIFY!

Hum... ou suis-je? j'entrouve les yeux et voix du noir, tous et noir. Je me relève, ou me met droit je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de flotter dans l'espace bien que je ni soi jamais aller. soudain je tombe sur quelque-chose de dur, de très dur je me relève difficilement et vois que devant moi il y a un escalier d'une longueur déconcertante. Soudain je vis une personne dans ses escalier habiller de blanc qui me regarde. Je reconnus...Shin! je me mis a courir vers lui en montant les marche 4 à 4 tombant a plusieurs reprise arrivé devant lui, il me regarde l'aire grave.

shin: Strify ? c'est bien toi?

strify: Oui c'est moi ou sommes-nous? tu le sais?

shin: Nous sommes entre la vie et la mort. la tu es dans le coma c'est pour ça que tu es la...

strify: Toi aussi tu es la Shin! on es tous les deux dans le coma! tu sais comment partir d'ici?

shin: Oui il faut aller en haut des escalier ne t'inquiète pas il sont très facile a monté il suffit de penser au nombre de marche que tu souhaite monter et tu y arrive directement c'est pratique.

strify: Et ça mène où cet escalier?

shin: Au monde des morts

Quoi! mais je veux pas mourir moi! je veux pas les monter moi c'est marches! c'est ou le monde des vivants? au non me dite pas qu'il n'y a pas de sortie vers le monde des vivants! en plus il me dit ça d'une façon si calme c'est bizarre...NON Shin ne vas quand même pas aller la-bas!

shin: Ne te fait pas de soucis strify. La haut c'est le paradis. On n'a rien craindre, à par si tu as était méchant et alors ces marches te conduirons en enfer...

strify: Je...Shin on est obliger de partir dans le monde des morts? on ne peux pas retourner chez les vivants?

shin:Si on peut mais il faut faire attention a ne pas rater son coup sinon direction the enfer.

strify: Ha... alors je préfère te suivre dans le monde des morts...

Il me regarde et s'approche de moi les yeux replis d'un sentiment que je n'arrive pas a décrypter je recule de lui par précaution et par peur de ce qu'il vas faire, sauf que la, je suis au bort. Entre l'escalier et le vide qui me semble être infini. Soudain, je le sent me pousser violemment et hurler: Tu vas retourner dans le monde des vivants ne t'inquiète pas! Si tu est patient je vous rejoindrai dans le monde des vivants!  
>Puis je me sent tombé pendant d'interminable seconde? Minute? Heure? Mois? Années? Siècle? Je ne saurrais je dire...Puis je me sent m'écraser contre quelque-chose de chaud qui pour moi et brulant, j'ai l'impression que mon corps et en bétons je ne sent que cette chaleur qui me brule. Puis j'entends des strify qui sont pour le moment fort lointain et qui petit a petit semblent se rapprocher de moi puis j'entends un :il respire ! strify tu m'entends? strify répond!<br>Je me sent tellement lourd, je me sent comme paralyser, comme écraser par un poids infini. mes yeux me brule tous et sombre et j'ai le sentiment qu'ils sont en train de fondre. Je sent des points brulants sur moi qui me brule la peau qui carbonise mon âmes et qui me secouent légèrement. Et ces vois qui me transperce la tête j'aimerais leur dire d'arrêter mais rien ne marche. Puis soudainement je sent une bouffé d'air entrer en moi comme un coup de fouet, je me sent alors respiré. Et comme ça sent raison apparente la chaleur commence a diminuer et de me bruler. Enfin je commence alors a me sentir plus léger, je commence à essayer d'ouvrir les yeux mais pour le moment mon corps ne réagit pas je réessaye... même résulta, je réessaye encore une fois et je vois une vive lumière me transpercer les yeux que je referme vite. Je le ré-ouvre et entend: Strify tu nous entend?  
>je réussi a hocher la tête. c'est luminor qui commence a me parler: Oh bordel tu nous a fait vraiment peur la ! ta pas intérêt a nous refaire ce coup la!<p>

kiro: strify j'ai eu tellement peur...  
>il commence à pleurer.<p>

yu: Tu vas mieux? tu nous vois?

moi: j..je ...vous êtes flou et la lumière me fait mal au yeux.  
>ma voix et casser sa s'entend j'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles. Et ce rêve... c'était un rêve? je n'en sais rien...je tente de me relever mais mes amis me dise de rester coucher. Je suis encore dans la chambre de luminor tous mes amis me regarde Kiro semble gêner... je regarde Luminor il me hoche la tête il a dut comprendre ma question... alors il a tous raconter a Kiro... Oui surement. Luminor et Yu décide de me laisser avec Kiro et sortent de la chambre. J'observe Kiro, lui il regarde ses pieds. je décide donc d'engager la conversation malgré la difficulté que j'ai à parler:<br>Kiro... j..je suis vraiment désoler...mais sache que je t'aime vraiment...mais il est vrai que shin et très présent dans mon esprit...je...je..je t'assure que lui et moi n'avons jamais rien fait il ne sais d'ailleurs même pas que je l'aime. Pour ça tu peux me croire...

kiro: Strify ... je te crois et je ne veux te faire de la peine mais toi tu m'en a fait beaucoup et je ne plus être avec toi si tu aime shin... désoler...

il se lève et commence a partir.

moi: je comprend je ne t'en veux pas...

il me regarde, me souris tristement, et sort de ma chambre.  
>décidément je n'est vraiment pas de chance moi.<br>mais ce rêve ou cette vision me perturbe surtout la dernière phrase de shin "Si tu est patient je vous rejoindrai dans le monde des vivants!" ça veux dire qu'il vas revenir? oui surement...


	6. Chapter 5

**ATTENTION DAS CE CHAPITRE IL Y A UN VIOL ALORS ÂME SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR**

POV kiro

Strify je te haï bordel de merde j'en es marre pourquoi il faut qu'il aime shin ! je sent les larme me monter au yeux et coulaient sur mes joues. Je les essuie d'un revers de ma manche et sort de notre appartement Il fait vraiment froid en cette saison c'est pas possible. Je parcours les rue de Berlin la tête baisser et réfléchi a tous les évènement qui se sont passé ces derniers jours... Shin dans le coma strify qui tombe dans le même état que shin et qui se réveille notre rupture ...ça fait trop de chose en trop peu de temps surtout que moi j e l'aime toujours strify si j'ai rompus c'est pour lui. Je passe devant un bar gay et entre dedans. De toute façon j'ai rien a perdre j'ai déjà tous perdu (nan pas tous pas encore lol naaaan n'ayez pas peur il vas pas tous perdre) j'entre et me retrouve dans un couloir rose au bout une porte toute beige avec une poignet en forme d'étoile... il on pas peur du ridicule eux.. je m'installe au bar, le gars me demande ce que je veux boire , je lui commande une vodka coca. Je regarde autour de moi super c'est rose bonbon avec un peu de beige bonjours les mal de crane-_-" Je boit ma boisson d'une traite quand un garçons m'apporte un verre de zubrowka (c koya qui ma dit ce nom lol)

serveur: C'est de la part de ce monsieur

il me montre un gars dans le fond de la salle qui me regarde ...intensément O_O

kiro: nan c'est bon je n'en veux pas

serveur: Il m'as demander d'insister

je regarde le serveur puis le gars . Je décide alors de partir de cette endrois . Je me lève et sort rapidement de la pièce ainsi que du bar. Arrivé dehors je marche sur quelques mètre et m'assoie contre un mur et me met a pleurer a chaude larmes. Tous ça me perturbe trop.

?: Bah alors ma belle on reste toute seul assise dans le froid

je lève la tête... Oh non c'est je gars du bar, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?

kiro: qu'est que tu veut!

?: toi... ton corps

Je le regarde les yeux ronds. Mon dieu faites qu'il ne fasse pas ce que je pense.  
>Il m'attrape brusquement par le col, me relève et plaque ses lèvre contre les mienne, il me force a ouvrir la bouche et fait entré sa langue dans ma bouche. Il en explore alors chaque coin et recoin ... Eurk ...je le repousse le plus fort que je peux et reçois un coup de point dans le visage de sa part.<br>Il m'entraine dans une ruelle sombre, me plaque face au mur, et commence a me toucher, il me caresse et me donne des coup de bassin comme s'il simuler l'acte qu'il aller me faire subir. J'ai envi de vomir je tente de crier mais il ma plaque une de ses main sur la bouche, je sent alors son autre main passer sous mon T-shirt et me caresser le ventre, le sexe, mon torse ma nuque . Il m'ôte alors mon blouson ainsi que mon pull et mon T-shirt puis il se colle a moi et me dit:

si tu cri j'entaille ton beau petit corps de pute avec ce couteau cela serait dommage tu ne pense pas?

kiro: laisse moi tranhaaaaaaaaa

je N'est pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je sent une lame me transpercé l'épaule. Les larmes me monte au yeux et je n'es même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive que mon pantalon ce retrouve en bas de mes jambes... je l'entends rire un rire mauvais cruel. Soudain une douleur me transperce le corps il vient de me pénétré plus que brutalement. Il me donne des coup de bassin très brutaux. Je le sent bouger en moi et la douleur ne cesse d'augmenter. Je ne peux retenir un hurlement. Et sent a nouveaux une lame me trancher la peau du dos. Je sent ses mains se balader sur mon corps me caresser le sexe, le torse les cheveux, tous ses geste me répugne et la douleur qui ne se calme pas et mon sang qui coule sur mon dos sur mes cuisse je sais que je saigne aussi de mon intimité. Je souffre de plus en plus et l'homme rigole d'un rire qui me fait froid dans le dos.

?: tu sais que tu es un bon coup en plus c'est facile de te violé, j'en parlerais a mes amis ça vas les interresser

kiro: Je vous en pris arrêtez! haaaaaa!

Cette foi il m'a planté le couteau dans l'épaule et le fait bouger dans la plaie je veux hurler pour qu'il arrête cette torture mais il me met un bout de tissu répugnant puant la sueur et le sperme dans la bouche ce qui m'empêche d'émettre un son. Après deux minute de ses torture intenses il finit par éjaculer en moi. Je me sent trop mal pour réussir a bouger je n'arriverais même plus a tenir debout s'il ne me tenait pas par les épaule , enfoncant ses ongle dans ma chair. Puis il me tourne vers lui je le vois alors souriant de toute ses dent et me regardant perversement.

?: tu crois que j'en es finis avec toi hein? eh bien non on vas encore faire mumuse a deux

il me retire son bout de tissu dégelasse de la bouche et me force à m'agenouiller devant lui.

?: Suce moi! si tu essayes de me faire mal je t'égorge!

Son ton et narquois, moqueur, plein de menace, il est fière de lui ce salaud ... Je sers les dent pour ne pas me prendre son sexe dans la bouche mais quand il me vois serrer les dent il prend son couteau et commence a m'entailler le front me faisant crier de douleur et ce salaud en profite pour fourrer son sexe dans ma bouche. Il m'attrape la tête et me force a faire des vas et vient incessant sur son sexe trop dresser à mon gout. je le sent cogner dans ma gorge, j'ai une envie infini de vomir.

?: Si tu ni m'est pas du tien je te jure que tu es une pute morte!

Je sais ce qu'il veux et devant ses menace je me force avec bien des dégout a passer ma langue sur sa bite et l'entends alors gémir plus je continue plus il cris de plaisir alors que moi je voudrais mourir. Quand il éjacule dans ma bouche il me force a avaler sa semence et rit de plus belle alors il prend a nouveau son couteau et me le plante dans le torse. je pousse un cris, m'écroule au sol et continue de l'entendre rire. Pis je le vois s'enfuir me laissant seul, totalement nu, mutilé, en plein hiver puis tous s'assombrit autour de moi.


	7. Chapter 6

POV Yu

Je suis sortie il y a maintenant 2 bonne heure, je devrais rentré sinon les autres risque de s'inquiéter. Pourtant je n'en n'est pas envie j'ai juste envie de rester dehors a regarder le temps passer. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sent que quelque-chose ne vas pas je me sent comme oppressé, mal a l'aise. Je me lève du banc ou je suis assis et marche dans l'herbe du parque ou je me trouve. La neige commence a tomber a gros flocon, j'accélère je ne veux pas ressembler a un bonhomme de neige sinon les gars risque fortement de se foutre royalement de ma gueule.  
>Je marche depuis 10 minute pourtant j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas a notre appartement. oui je ne suis vraiment pas sur le bon chemin moi je me suis perdu dans mes pensé et voilà que je me pomme tous court _ . Je m'apprête a repartir dans l'autre sens quand j'entends un gémissement très faible, je me tourne et me retrouve face a une ruelle fort sombre je m'engage dedans et commence a voir un corps étendu sur le sol. je m'approche et m'horrifie quand je reconnue la personne devant moi. Je me précipite vers elle.<p>

yu: Kiro!

kiro: yu j..je

yu: chut ça vas, aller ça vas aller, je suis la maintenant

kiro: yu je veux pas mourir maintenant...  
>sa voix et faible ...presque inaudible, j'ai peur<p>

yu: tais-toi garde tes forces.

Ses yeux se ferment et kiro tombe comme une marionnette a qui on aurait couper les fils.  
>Je le prend dans mes bras, il est geler par le froid sa peau est bleuter, ses lèvres tournent au violet, sa peau et totalement nue. Mes yeux s'agrandissent encore quand je vois que l'ont est entouré par le sang de kiro. Mon dieu j'espère qu'il est toujours vivant. j'enlève mon manteau et met kiro dedans puis le prend dans mes bras. je me met à courir dans les rue a la recherche d'un taxi. Je fini par en trouver un et lui demande de m'amener la plus vite possible a l'hôpital. Il m'observe un instant et regarde kiro qui deviens de plus en plus gelé. il me dit de monter, je dépose kiro doucement sur le siège arrière et vais a coté de lui. Durant tous le voyage j'observe kiro il est tellement faible, mais aussi tellement beau. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regarder. Lui avec son visage d'ange si féminin, sa peau si pale et son caractère vraiment unique ...non kiro est unique... on arrive enfin a l'hôpital l'état de kiro semble se dégradé de plus en plus, je le prend à nouveau dans mes bras et me dirige rapidement vers le bâtiment. Arrivai dedans je gueule pour qu'un médecin magne son cul. en effet cette technique marche a la perfection car plusieurs médecin arrive rapidement . Je leur montre l'état de kiro, il font alors venir un brancard et emmène kiro en salle de soins intensifs.<p>

Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. j'ai peur ...peur de perdre kiro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi l'hétéro à 100% suis tombé amoureux d'un jeune garçon blond, androgyne, que l'on van toujours a cause de sa petite taille... oui je parle bien de kiro depuis 3 mois je suis amoureux de lui mais celui-ci aimait strify et ils étaient ensemble alors qu'est-ce que moi j'aurais pu faire aller voir kiro et tous lui avouer? vous êtes fou de 1 il aime strify de 2 il aurait pris ça pour une blague... alors depuis 3 mois je l'observe et fantasme sur son corps si parfait si beau si...

médecin: c'est vous la personne qui avais ramener le jeune kristian?

yu:oui! comment va-t-il?

médecin: ça n'est pas passer loin mais il vas bien il est réveiller si vous voulez le voir mais ne restez pas trop longtemps il doit récupérer.

oua il a deviner toute mes question ou quoi? surement

médecin: ah c'ets la chambre 69 ^^ bah quoi? moi perverse? noooon je vous l'assure

yu: merci beaucoup!

je par en courant sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre je vais directement devant la chambre numéro 69 et frappe doucement a la porte.

kiro: Oui entrez

j'entre et le voix assis sur son lit toute la chambre et blanche tous comme lui. Il est tous pale mais sa beauté n'est pas partie loin de la. Il me souris je vais vers lui et m'assois a coté de lui

yu: j'ai eu tellement peur kiro!

je le sert dans mes bras il me semble étonné mais ne me repousse pas

kiro: moi aussi j'ai eu peur tu sais. J'ai vraiment crus que j'allais mourir...

yu: kiro... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette ruelle pourquoi je t'ai retrouver comme ça?

kiro: j ... je oh yu

il fond en larme dans mes bras je me sent tous gêné. Je le sers un peu plus et lui dit que s'il ne voulais pas en parler tous de suite se n'étais pas grave  
>mais il me regarde et commence alors a me raconter qu'il était sortis prendre l'aire et que pour se changer les idée il était allé dans un bar gay. Il me raconta l'histoire du gars qui voulait lui offrir a boire et que kiro avait refuser ce qui me rassura mais quand il commença à parler du gars qui l'avait retrouvé et violet il me parla de son viol des tortures que ce s*laud de b*tard de ses mort il avait fait subir. En cet instant la rage grimpas en moi comme une fusée. Je vais faire la peau de ce mec de ce sale chien galeux.<br>Je sers encore kiro qui se remit à pleurer à la fin de son récit.

yu: je...kiro je te jure que sa vas aller je te jure que ce mec n'osera plus jamais te retoucher même te regardé je peux te l'assurer

kiro me regarda alors et me dit: Yu fait rien quii pourrais te nuir s'il te plais je veux pas te perdre...  
>pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça? kiro aurait des sentiments pour moi autre que de l'amitié?<br>Non je dois me faire des films

yu: Bon d'acore je te jure de ne rien faire qui puisse me nuir mon amour

Merde! Oh la connerie !

kiro:tu tu a bien dit mon amour ? yu répond moi s'il te plais

yu: j..je...oui j'ai bien dit mon amour...je...je t'aime kristian

POV YU

Une semaine passa après que j'ai avoué mon amour a kiro dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il a finalement put sortir il y a deux jour car les médecin ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir a cause de son état qui pour eux était mauvais. Il s'est bien fait chouchouté par les gars qui ont appris sa mésaventure. Strify lui va un peu mieux mais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Shin qui ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir revenir parmi nous.  
>De ce fait tous les journalistes n'ont pas arrêter de nous poser des questions sur l'état de shin et pourquoi on ne le voit plus avec nous. Finalement nous avons du leur dire que Shin est dans le coma après avoir eu un accident. Alors forcément ils nous on tous demandé si on allait prendre un remplacent en attendent que shin ce réveille ou si on allait carrément changer de batteur.<br>Quand ces biiiiiiiip on dit ça heureusement que luminor kiro et moi avons tenu strify sinon je crois que ces journaliste à la con seraient mort, ou étripé sur place. Alors évidemment ça a pas plus au coach, qui l'a sermonné en lui disant que même dans l'éventualité où il aimerait Shin il n'a en rien le droit d'insulté ou de lever la main sur un journaliste car cela nuirai au groupe.  
>Je suis dans ma chambre ,je regarde mes message sur myspeace. "vous avez 5000 nouveau messages. Tous sans importance, tous de groupie. Tous de folles dingue qui cherche a coucher avec moi.<br>Tien...! ce message a l'air différent. voyons ça.

_Cher yu:  
>Tu ne me connait pas mais moi je te connais bien. Je sais que Shin n'a pas eu d'accident mais a tenter de ce suicider. Et pour kiro sois patient laisse lui le temps de s'habituer au fait que que tu l'aime et qu'il ne soit plus avec Strify.<br>courage shin ne vas pas tarder a revenir parmi vous._

_signé: quelqun_

je me demande bien qui sa peut être et puis comment sait-elle tous ça et comment ça Shin vas bientôt revenir parmi nous? Bon je vais faire comme si de rien était.

je me déconnecte et vais m'allonger dans mon lit et croise mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Je me remémore ce moment a l'hôpital quand je lui est tous avouer a mon kiro... 

/flash back\

kiro: tu tu a bien dit mon amour ? yu répond moi s'il te plais

yu: j..je...oui j'ai bien dit mon amour...je...je t'aime kristian

kiro: t...tu m'aime?

yu: je oui je suis amoureux de toi

kiro: Je.. depuis quand? pourquoi? pourtant je n'es rien vus!

yu: ça a commencer il y a bien 3 mois...ça met tomé dessus sans prévenir et je n'est pas pu arrêter cet amour...

kiro: Désoler de n'avoir rien vus...

yu: pas grave... mais toi tu...

kiro: je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux pas vraiment te dire que tes sentiment son réciproque ...laisse moi le temps de réfléchir a tous sa... t...tu veux bien?

yu: je ... d'acore de toute façon je n'es pas vraiment le choix que de t'attendre...

kiro: merci beaucoup..

/Fin flash back\

Après les gars sont entrés dans dans la chambre et depuis on n'en n'a plus reparlé...  
>j'aimerais tellement que kiro vienne me dire qu'il m'aime lui aussi... mais cela n'arrivera pas a mon avis ... j'en suis quasiment sur...<p>

TocToc

yu: Oui?

?: c'est moi... je peux entrer?

yu: oui biensure entre

?: j...je voudrais te parler de ce que tu m'a dit a l'hôpital..

yu: Vas si kiro dit moi ce qui ce passe

kiro: et bien...je voulais te dire que après avoir bien réfléchi a tous ce qui c'est passé je...je crois que ton amour est réciproque...

yu: kiro...

je me lève d'un bond et me met face a lui prend son visage d'ange dans mes mains et pose doucement mes lèvres contre les sienne.


	8. Chapter 7

/CHAPITRE LEMONEUX ^ ^\

POV Kiro

yu se lève d'un bond après que je lui est dit que je suis amoureux de moi. je le vois s'approcher de moi, il prend mon visage entre ses main et m'embrasse tendrement. Et moi qui le croyait hétéro... je ferme les yeux et lui mordille la lèvre inférieur pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche. Il entrouvre la bouche, j'en profite pour passer ma langue dans sa bouche et commence a explorer chaque coins et recoins de celle-ci. Je caresse sa langue avec la mienne, je le sent rigoler dans ma bouche il commence alors a prendre part a notre baisé qui devin de plus en plus sauvage.  
>Je sent mes pied se décoller du sol, je passe mes bras derrière sa nuque. Yu rigole dans notre baiser mais il ne veux pas s'arrêter de m'embrasser et moi non plus. Tous en me portant il m'amène dans son lit ou il m'allonge sous lui. je lâche le coup de Dirk et passe mes main sous son t-shirt ce qui le fait frissonner. Il décolla enfin ses lèvre des mienne et s'assit de tous son poids sur mes hanches. Il et pas tous léger_ je lui dit ou pas ? nan sa gâcherais tous. Il entreprend alors d'ôter mon T-shirt et moi le sien. Cela fait il se met a 4 patte au dessus de moi et commence a me suçoter le coup puis il y dépose de nombreux baiser jusque ma mâchoire et quand je tente de l'embrasser il s'abaisse et continue d'embrasser chaque petite parcelle de ma é a la limite<br>fixé par mon pantalon il commence à le déboutonner. Il fit glisser mon pantalon en bas de mes jambe et l'envoya valser. D'un coup la température de la chambre et surtout de mon bas-ventre monta d'une grosse dizaine de degré. Yu en voyant la bosse formé par mon sexe dans mon caleçon me lança un regard que je définirais d'ultra pervers, génial il ajoute le sourire colgate total sa vas pas arranger les choses... _  
>il se met carrément a lécher la bosse de mon caleçon se qui me fait forcément gémir de plaisir.<p>

kiro: Huuumm yu steplai grouille...

yu: Pourquoi on a tous notre temps

kiro: alllééééé

je le vois rigoler face a ma bouille boudeuse. il commença alors a enlever mon caleçon, une fois fait il prit mon sexe en bouche et commença de lent vas et viens sur mon sexe. je pris sa tête entre mes main le suppliant d'aller plus vite ce qu'il gémissement ne cessèrent d'augmenter et pourtant je n'arriver pas a savoir quand j'allais venir. Je me pris l'orgasme en pleine figure comme un coup de fouet et yu bah il s'en est pris plein la bouche...  
>il me regarde et me souris il se remet a ma auteur et enlève son pantalon et son caleçon qui fond le même trajet que mes vêtement il me souris mais quand je veux le lui rendre lui en profite pour me rentrer un de ses doigt dans l'anus ce qui me fit hoqueter de surprise puis un second et une troisième vient rejoindre le premier. Il commence alors a bouger ses doigt en moi je gémit de plaisir. Il les retire et entre en moi. Il comence de lent vas et viens en moi moi je passe mes mains dans son dos pour le collé a moi. Il accelere ses vas et vien je gémis de plus en plus lui aussi. La jouissance nous prend alors de plein fouet puis yu s'allonge contre moi et me dit:<p>

kiro ...la prochaine fois c'est toi qui me prend.

puis il s'endort contre moi...

TOC TOC

kiro: Oui?

je vois Strify entrer en hurlant

strify: IL EST Réveillé!


	9. Chapter 8

POV shin

Hum...je me réveille, regarde a côté de moi... oh non strify n'est pas la... c'était donc un simple rêve... nan jveux pas que se soit juste un rêve le l'aime trop ...strify... les larmes coulent le long de mes joues ...je suis stupide jamais strify ne serait amoureux de moi je suis nul comme mec: con, naïf, timide, je ressemble plus a une fille cas un homme... jamais strify ne pourrai m'aimer... Oui comment? je vous le demande...  
>je me recroqueville en position fœtal et me met a pleurer encore plus fort quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit.<p>

strify: Shin! pourquoi tu pleure? mon ange répond moi s'il te plais...

comment m'a t-il appeler? mon ange alors tous ça n'était pas un rêve? il vin s'assoir à côté de moi, et je me blotti contre lui...

shin: Quand je me suis réveiller et que je ne t'ai pas vu près de moi ... Je...j'ai cru que j'avais rêver que nous avions fait l'amour j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais toujours pas.

strify: alors on a fait le même rêve...

il se met a genoux devant moi

strify: et pour être sur que l'on soit ensemble... shin veux-tu devenir mon amant pour le meilleur et pour le pire? bien que je ne veux que le meilleur

je lui saute dessus

shin: oui je le veux

Elipse 2 semaine

je suis sortis de l'hôpital une semaine plus tôt. J'ai appris que yu et kiro son ensemble moi et strify ne nous quittons avons eu plusieurs interview tous m'ont demander comment ce passe ma convalescence.  
>Bien sur elle se passe bien et je leur est dit.<br>aujourd'hui j'ai mal au bide je me lève de notre lit (à strify et moi) et cours au toilette pour vomir comme un malade. Strify accourt derrière moi et me frotte le dos pour m'aider a me calmer... quand j'arrête enfin de vomir

strify: ça vas aller mon ange?

shin:(les larmes au yeux) je... j'ai mal au ventre strify

je me met a pleurer et me blottis contre mon amant...

strify: on vas aller voir le médecin d'acore?

shin: hum hum

strify et moi nous dépêchons d'aller chez notre médecin.

arrivé la-bas

médecin: bien c'est pour shin?

strify:oui

médecin: veuillez me suivre shin

je le suis dans son cabinet. il me fait alors passer plusieurs testes quand il a finit il appelle strify. son air et bien grave

médecin: messieurs accrochez vous bien... shin n'est pas malade... il est en ceinte

pov strify

ouf il n'est pas malade...attend! il a dit qu'il était quoi là? shin en ceinte! nan...

strify: Mais c'est pas possible c'est un homme!

médecin: Eh bien c'est très très rare mais parfois certain homme peuvent avoir des enfant, ils sont hermaphrodite.

mon shin en ceinte pas possible je vais être papa

"boum"

fin pov strify

pov shin

shin: Ah strify!

il vient de s'effondrer au sol... ça a dut lui faire un sacret choque le pauvre. A moi aussi mais si on tombe tous les dans dans les vappe sa vas pas être pratique.

médecin: He bien je crois que cette discutions vas se poursuivre à 2.

shin: Oui...

médecin: Je sais que vous êtes une start avec strify que vous jouer dans un groupe assez connus et que avoir un enfant pourrait nuir a votre carrière mais je doit vous informer que les homme hermaphrodite ne peuvent avoir qu'un enfant dans leur vie alors ...

shin: Je sais mais je préfère en parler avec mon amant sa le concerne autant que moi.

médecin: Biensure mais sachez que vous avez peu de temps pour choisir.

shin: Merci...

eu.. comment je fait pour ramener strify chez nous? et comment je fait là?

médecin: Eu je peux peut-être vous aider a ramener votre amant chez vous?

shin: Oui merci beaucoup...

une foi arrivée chez nous, je demande au gars de m'aider à transporter strify dans sa chambre. Une fois fait.

yu: Eu... pourquoi tu nous a ramener strify dans cet état?

shin: Bah il c'est sentit mal est pouf dans les choux

yu: Eh bah... c'est bizarre

kiro: Mouai

c'est sur c'est pas nette comme explication... bah on le leur dira une foi le temps venus... bon moi je remonte voir comment vas mon chérie... J'entre dans sa chambre il est réveillé et me regarde entrer.

shin: ça vas mieux?

strify: Oui j'ai fait un rêve ou tu était en ceinte encore heureux que ce sois qu'un rêve

shin: Eu c'était pas un rêve... je suis réellement en ceinte.

strify: j.. je je sais pas quoi te dire...

shin: je comprendrais que tu ne veuille pas cet enfant et je te comprend sa mettrai notre groupe en trop grand danger ...

strify: JE VAIS ETRE PAPA!

shin: je doi comprendre que tu veux qu'on le garde?

strify: OUIIIIIIIIIII je vais être papa, je vais être papa, je vais être papa, je vais être papa, je vais être papa, je vais être papa!

luminor: eu Qu'est ce que vous foutez la? pourquoi tu crie que tu vas être papa strify?

strify: shin et moi allons avoir un enfant!

luminor: vous allez adopter?

strify: mais non shin vas avoir un bébé de moi

rolalala vla strify qui saute partout et qui finit par me sauter dans les bras avec une tel force que ce couillons me fait tomber par terre.

luminor: comment ça shin vas avoir un bébé de toi ? il ets hermaphrodite?

shin: strify pousse toi...(strify se poussent de shin) eh ben oui je vais avoir un enfant de strify...

luminor: c'est géniale pour vous surtout que vus que strify cris qu'il allait être papa je suppose que vous allez le gardez.

bon strify lui continue de crier qu'il allait être papa, donc je suis le seul apte à parler normalement?

shin: oui nous le gardons

bon. Après que strify ce soit calmer nous avons décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à yu et kiro. Quand on leur a dit que j'attendais un enfant de strify kiro a faillit s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau car nous avons eu la mauvaise idée de leur dire au repas. Yu lui a fait des yeux aussi gros que des soucoupes volantes. Mais ils l'on bien pris et kiro nous supplie pour être le parrain. enfin bon tous c'est bien passé, il faudra que je le dis a mon médecin (que je garde le bébé bandes de débiles).

strify: shin vien prendre ta douche avec moi s'il te plais

il est trop choux a me faire ses yeux de chiot malheureux.

shin: hum voyons voyons c'est a réfléchir...

roooh il me fait trop pitié ce pauvre choux avec sa ptite bouille de toutou abandonné... humm nan de chat botté (celui de shrek vous connaissez j'espère?)

shin: oui biensure que je vien...

je le rejoin alors dans la salle de bain ou je le vois totalement nu devant moi et


	10. Chapter 9

pov shin

Oh my god! Strify à poil m'attend dans la salle de bain. je le regarde de haut en bas avec des soucoupes volantes à la place des yeux... huuum plutôt bien foutu en dessous de la ceinture d'ailleurs.

strify: Quoi? c'est pas comme si tu m'avais jamais vu à poil... et oui chuis beau gosse mais tu veux arrêter de me mater. Jveux me doucher moi. alors grouille toi de me rejoindre sous la douche.

Et il entre dans la douche alors que moi je suis toujours dans l'entrée comme un gland. Bon on reprend ses esprits... oui t'a vu le mec le mieux foutu du monde à poil et alors? Bien ... je fere la porte de la salle de bain a clef et me déshabille, puis j'ouvre la porte de la douche où mon ange m'attendait. A peine ai-je fermer la porte que strify me plaque contre la paroi froide de celle-ci.

strify: J'ai faillis attendre... pour cet affront je vais devoir te punir

shin: Oh non je veux pas être puni pitié

on éclate de rire et strify se jette sur mes lèvres. Notre baiser devient rapidement fougueux. Il allume la douche d'une main et caresse mon torse de l'autre. quand il met fin à notre baiser ils e recule légèrement me laissant une vus impeccable sur ses abdo naissant et sur son torse. sa beauté en était multipliée avec les filets d'eau dégoulinant sur son ventre. Il fit un creux avec ses mains pour recueillir de l'eau puis me regarde sournoisement. Je le sent mal là... "vlach" (oui onomatopée pourris et g galérai a le trouvé lol) il m'envoie l'eau de ses mains dans le visage! hou le con!  
>Les yeux fermés je le cherche en tendant les mains devant moi mais ne le trouve pas... bizarre... O-O"<br>j'ouvre les yeux d'un coup et vois strify accroupi devant moi en train de caresser mon sexe.

shin: humm strify arrête jpeux pas me venger

strify: c'est ta punition!

il me regarde dans les yeux, me sourit puis prend mon sexe dans sa bouche ce qui a pour effet de me faire crier de plaisir. Il fait de lents va et vient sur celui_ci . J'aime trop ça! Puis il le lache et lèche mon gland comme il le ferait pour une glace. En même pas 10 seconde je me retrouve en une sorte de transe tant le plaisir est grand. Mais salaud comme il est à chaque fois que j'ai la possibilité d'éjaculer il arrête ce qui m'empêche de me libérer.

shin: ste plais termine moi !

strify: nan c'est ta punition aujourd'hui je vais t'exiter à mort mais je ne te finorais jamais.

shin: piiitiiiiéé strifyyy t'es horrible là!

strify: huumm... nan!

shin: han! strify te plais c'est trop ignoble ta pas le droit de me faire ça!

strify: bon si on se lavait?

Il se relève et commence à ce savonner.  
>Ah le connard! je le regarde choqué... mon sexe et douloureux tellement ce con ma excité. Il me sourit et sort de la douche me laissant seul avec une putain d'érection.. je tourne le robinet d'eau froide pour la faire passer. Puis je me lave à mon tour. je sors de la douche, prend une serviette que j'entoure autour de ma taille.<br>Je sors de la salle de bain après avoir ramassé mes affaires et vais dans ma chambre pour me changer... Je pensais vraiment pas qu'il me laisserait en plan... Je pensais qu'il rigolait mais même pas. Il peut toujours me supplier pour que je lui reparle...

Une fois habillé et maquillé je descend dans la cuisine, c'est à mon tour de faire la bouffe, et franchement je le sent mal. Je commence à faire des pâtes mais yu vient me demander de l'aider à faire une surprise à kiro. Je le suis dans sa chambre où il me demande si le cadeau qu'il avait acheté plairai à kiro. C'était des menottes -_-" je lui répond que oui et me rend comte que ça sent le cramer. Fait chier les pâtes ressemble à du charbons. Énervé je balance la casserole de pâtes cramées sur la porte qui malheureusement venait de s'ouvrir sur kiro qui se la prend en pleine poire. je m'enfuis de l'appartement en courant. Aujourd'hui j'ai trop la poisse. Qu'est-ce qui vas encore m'arriver après ça?  
>Pour me changer les idée et me calmer je décide d'aller au cinéma. Arrivé là bas je prend une place pour un film choisi au pif. Et vais au toilette afin de me remaquiller un peu.<br>La porte des chiotte s'ouvre sur une bande de wesh...

1er wesh: bah ma belle tu t'es gouré de chiottes

shin: t'ai toi! Chui un mec!

2ème wesh: ta vus comment elle parle la tafiole!

Oh merde ils m'entourent! merde...

1er wesh: ta vas voir sale pd. on parle pas comme ça quand on suce des mec, pigé!  
>et pour qtu pige bien on vas faire mumuse avec toi!<p>

Oh merde!...Oh non

je sais que ce que j'ai fait à Shin sous la douche n'était pas très gentil, mais bon c'était pour lui. Oui Yu, Kiro, Luminor et moi avons prévus une fête en l'honneur de notre futur maman (sans alcool bien sur_). Malheureusement j'avais oublié de lui acheter un cadeau et je m'en suis souvenus sous la douche alors j'ai pas réfléchi et jme suis barré. La je suis dans une bijouterie je sais quoi lui offrir. J'espère que sa lui plaira.

vendeur: bonjours que désirez-vous?

Strify: je voudrais ce pendentif gravé

Vendeur: Avec quelle inscription?

Strify: Shin and Strify for ever

quoi? il a jamais eu de clients gay?

Vendeur: Bien c'est urgent?

Strify: oui très! vous pourriez le faire pour cette fin d'après midi?

Vendeur: eh bien oui surement.

Strify: ouf..

je le paix et sort de la boutique tous content.  
>Arrivé chez nous je vois Kiro avec du coton dans le nez et un œil au beurre noir.<p>

strify: eu il s'est passé quoi?

Kiro: Shin a balancé la casserole de pâtes dans mon sublime visage.

Strify: bah pourquoi?

Luminor (qui vient d'arriver): Pâte cramé.

Strify: outch... oh fait il est ou?

je sent que mon cœur se sert j'ai peur... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Kiro: il est parti en courant sans même s'excuser. Il a pas dit ou il allait...

Strify: je vais le chercher!

je sort de l'appartement en trombe je sais ou aller. Je le connait il vas surement être au cinéma pourquoi ou comment je le sais? aucune idée...alors pour une raison que je n'explique pas je cour au ciné ***** j'entre dedans. Je vais au toilette? on dirait que mon corps ne m'obéit plus. J'ouvre la porte et vois...  
>Shin nu,les veine gonflées, baignant dans un flaque de sang, pâle comme la mort. je m'approche de lui. Il a de nombreuse entaille dans sa chaire. son corps si beau si doux, sur sont front un salaud a marqué PD avec une lame, car maintenant ce mon est gravé dans sa chaire a vif , ainsi que sur ses mains et son torse. Son sexe a lui aussi était profondément entaillé. le sang coule de toute ses plaies.<br>Qui est le monstre qui lui a fait ça que je le choute !  
>Je m'accroupis près de lui et le sert dans mes bras.<br>Il pousse un gémissement de douleur...

Strify: t'inquiète pas Shin , ça va aller mon ange. je vais chercher de l'aide

Je le repose très doucement au sol. je sort mon portable de ma poche et appelle les pompier en urgence, qui n'arrivèrent que 20 minute plus tard! Je les insultes, leur jure que s'il meut c'est entièrement de leur faute je suis en rage Shin va vraiment trop mal!  
>Je préviens les gars de comment j'ai trouvé Shin et monte dans l'ambulance auprès de Shin. arrivé à l'hôpital je vois Kiro et les autres accourir près de moi. Shin lui et tous de suite emmené au bloc opératoire ... J'ai tellement peur... tous est de ma faute si j'avais pas oublier se cadeau, si je l'avais pas excité et laisse en plan on aurait fait la fête à l'heure qu'il est! j'ai vraiment tous gâché...<p>

Elipse 3 HEURES

Bordel 3 heures qu'on attend d'avoir des nouvelles de mon ange... mais depuis 3 heure rien que dalle.  
>Les larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Je suis dans les bras de Luminor pleurant comme un gosse dans les bras de son grand frère ou de son père m'en fou...<br>Kiro attend assit près de Yu qui se lève tous le temps pour faire les cents pas.

Yu: Bordel ! Ils pourraient au moins nous dire comment ce passe l'opération!

Kiro: yu... calme toi...

Yu: comment veut-tu que je me calme?

Kiro: hurler n'arrangera rien. Tous ce que l'ont peut faire c'est attendre.

Yu ce rassoit à côté de kiro et pose sa tête sur son épaule.

Yu: je sais mais jveux pas qu'on le perdre. on a déjà faillit le perdre une foi jveux pas le perdre pour de bon c'est notre ami...

Kiro: jte comprend Yu mais...

Luminor: ce que tu ressent c'est pareil pour nous tous ici présent...

un médecin entre je me lève d'un bon tous comme Yu et Kiro.

Strify: com..

Médecin: il va bien et le bébé aussi ne vous en faite pas. On la sauvé de justesse mais tous est revenus en ordre maintenant.

Strify: on p...

Médecin: non il a encore besoin de ce reposer il a eu de nombreuse hémorragie. Il lui faut du temps pour s'en remettre assez pour que vous puissiez aller le voir. revenez demain il devrait aller mieux d'ici là.

Strify: merci! merci infiniment!

Médecin: c'est mon métier

Tous: merci beaucoup!

je suis tellement soulagé Shin va bien et le bébé va lui aussi bien...ouf...  
>ont retournent à l'appartement là bas on se sépare chacun dans notre chambre enfin Kiro et Yu à 2...<br>Je repense à cette journée... Quelle merde. J'en est oublier d'aller chercher le pendentif et c'est pas à 11h00 de la nuit qu'on y va, j'irai demain matin et irai le donner à Shin quand il sera réveillé.


	11. Chapter 10

/pov strify\

"driiiiiiiiiiing" (honomatope pourris lol) je me leve peniblement cette nuit a etait d'une horreur... je n'es pas ferme l'œil de la nuit, la peur de perdre shin a était trop forte pour me laisser dormir em paix.  
>je m'habille rapidement pui vais dans la salle de bain et me maquille. Une foi fait je sort de l'appart en courant je vais le plus vite possible dans la boutique ou j'avais commandé le pendentif...<br>une foi entré je lui demande s'il a toujours le pendentif. Il me répond positivement et me demande pourquoi je n'étais pas venus le chercher hier... Je lui explique donc que la personne a qui est destiné ce collier a eu un accident et que je suis rester a l'hôpital le temps d'avoir de ses nouvelles.  
>il me sourit tristement et me donne un sachet contenant le collier de shin...<br>Je sort de la boutique et me dirige vers l'hôpital en chemin j'achete un petit pain dans une boulangerie. Je continue mon chemin tous en mangeant ma ptite chocolatine . Arrivé a l'hôpital je demande quelle est la chambre de shin... nº69 ouu mon shinou quelle pervers tu es^_^ j'arrive devant sa chambre j'ai peur de voir comment il est... je stresse il risque trop de m'en vouloir...mais bon qui tente rien n'q rien alors on respire un grand coup on se calme et on ouvre la ptite porte qui nous sépare de notre ange...

j'ouvre la porte shin est allonger mais a les yeux ouvert ...il est réveillé ... le pauvre est couvert de bandages de pansement... mais il a l'aire d'aller assez bien... par contre l'odeur de médicament ce dégageait de la pièce est immonde.

strify: salut mon ange tu va bien?

shin: comme une personne ayant était violé par une dizaine de mec et ou son propre petit copain a pas était sympa avec lui ni même utile a sa survi...

strify: je peux tous t'expliquer! je ...on voulez te faire une surprise en te faisant une ête mais j'avais oublier de t'acheter un cadeaux car je n'avais pas trouver d'excuse pour partir comme sa sans toi est je m'en suis rappelé sous la douche ...pardonne moi

je prend le petit sachet contenant le pendentif et le lui tend...il attrape le sachet et me regarde intensément...  
>il sort le pendentif de son sachet et lit l'inscription...<p>

shin: t'es pire que ce que je croyais en faite... donc tu avais oublier qu'il y avait une fête por ton amant ! et que tu ne m'avait même pas acheter de cadeau! et tu pouvais pas ne pas me faire tous sa sous la douche ou même me dire qu'il y avais un truc urgent ! NON!

strify: mais!

shin: tu peux toujours aller te faire mettre pour que je couche avec toi ! quand je conterais plus pour toi vien me voir okey! mais sois pas sur que jte reprendrait conard!

strify: mais je t'aime à en crever! tu es la seul personne qui compte autant à mes yeux... je t'en pris ... je t'aime plus que moi même...

les larme me monte au yeux je l'aime tellement ... sans lui je suis rien que dalle... il peut pas me quitter nq¡an ! jveux pas me retrouver seul ... shin...

strify: je.. et pour notre enfant? tu va faire quoi?...  
>je voi des larme lui coulaient sur les joues<p>

shin: jdois le garder... jpeux pu avorter maintenant...

il a du voir l'incompréhension dans mes yeux vu qu'il a répondit a mes question de lui même... oohh shin... comme je m'en veux...

shin: mais je préfère élever un gosse seul qu'avec toi... maintenant casse toi... laisse moi seul...

je le regarde tristement et sort de la chambre dehors je vois kiro et les autre

kiro: salut! comment il va?

strify: bien...

les larmes commence à couler le long de mes joues et ils l'ont vus

luminor: pourquoi tu pleure? sa ne va pas?

strify: il a rompus

je fond alors en larme et me laisse tomber a genoux la tête dans les mains... luminor s'accroupit près de moi et me prend dans ses bras...

luminor: et votre enfant?

strify: Il doit le gardé maintenant ... il peut plus avorter c'est trop tard...

luminor: je vois... courage strify laisse lui le temps de ce remettre et de réfléchir je suis sur qu'il t'aime toujours... tu l'as déçus et c'est normal qu'il réagisse comme ça. Laisse lui le temps d'acore? je suis sur qu'il t'aime toujours énormément au fond de lui...

strify: oui merci luminor

je me blotti contre lui ... on la toujours considéré comme un grand frère c'est toujours li qui nous console et qui nous aide a continuer le groupe même quand lui aussi a des problèmes...  
>les gars vont ensuite voir shin me laissant seul a les attendre. Quand il reviennent nous rentrons chez nous sans dire un mot... bien qu'il ne soit pas midi je m'affale dans mon lit et pleure a nouveau... et si shin ne m'aimait plus du tout... s'il me haïssait ... je ne veux pas voir l'enfant qu'il aura sans qu'il m'appelle papa je veux que notre enfant sache que je suis son père je veux que shin m'aime comme moi je l'aime ... je veux continuer ma vie vieillir avec lui avoir une famille avec lui...shin...<p>

/fin pov strify\

/pov externe\

strify fatigué d'avoir ten pleurer mais aussi accablé par les récents évènements s'endormit dans un sommeille remplis de cauchemars plus horrible les uns que les autre . Dans le même temps shin songé a se qu'il lui avait dit... il l'avait oubliée c'était de sa faute s'il c'était fait violé, s'il était la .Pour lui tous était à cause de strify. mais au fond de lui il s'en voulait d'avoir était si dur avec le jeune homme... mais que faire contre cet haine? rien...  
>il s'endormit lui aussi dans un sommeille perturbé par de nombreux cauchemars revoyant la scène de son viole et de ses torture causé par ces homme monstrueux...<p> 


	12. Chapter 11

pov shin

Sa fait une bonne semaine que je suis sortie de l'hôpital. Strify et moi ne nous parlons plus, il a bien essayer de s'excuser, de me dire tous son soit disant amour... mais pour moi tous est claire, je ne veux plus jamais être l'amant de ce mec et je ne l'aime plus du tous, pour moi il n'y a rien de plus sur. pour le bébé comme je suis contraint de le gardé je fait avec mais même ce gosse ne me fera pas changer d'avis et d'ailleurs je ne souhaite pas qu'il sache que strify est son père. je l'ai dit a strify il a fondu en larme et c'est barré en courant dans sa chambre. et plus tard pour en rajouté j'ai mis devant lui son pendentif qu'il m'avait offert a la poubelle je crois même qu'il est aller le récupérer ce con. quel nul mais quelle nul.

je suis sur mon my space j'ai 3 tonne de message _ mon regard ce pose sur un titre de l'un de ces mail "important/urgent/pas groupie."  
>je l'ouvre et commence a lire:<p>

_ceci est une énigme, l'un de tes proche vas mourir si tu ne réussi pas a trouver qui mourra et n'interviens pas a temps._

_Si tu crois que c'est une blague oubli cette idée  
>Tu doit être assez malin pour le savoir<br>Rien ne doit t'échapper  
>Il n'y a que toi qui est reçut CE message<br>Finalement vas tu trouver ?  
><em>_Yu a déjà était contacté par moi il y a longtemps  
><em>_  
>voila la fin de l'énigme crois tu pouvoir la résoudre? ce n'est pas forcément les plus déprimer ni les moins triste (rire) au fait je sais tous de vous ^_^<em>

_anonyme _

Houla c'est quoi cette merde? Jveux pas perdre l'un de mes proches. NAN c'est pas possible c'est qui ce dingue?  
>Bon du calme c'est juste une mauvaise blague d'un anti cb c'est tout! oui c'est ça c'est juste une blague...<br>je vais dans le salon et allume la télé. je zape pendant 10 bonne minute.  
>Raaaaaaah ya vraiment rien...et tout les autre sont partis, strify depuis ce matin les autre sont aller au ciné...<br>bon il est 4h... jvai sortir moi aussi!

je marche depuis a peine 1/2 heure que les rue s'assombrissent fortement de plus je suis seul sur l'avenue ****** qui est habituellement blindé de monde.  
>je vois une personne que je reconnais aussitôt c'est strify je m'approche de lui pour lui demander des explications. O_O il a un couteau contre ses veine et du sang lui coule sur les bras. j'allais lui dire d'arrêter ça quand il me dit:<p>

sa me fera rien c'est déjà trop tard... regarde derrière toi.

je me retourne et me recule en poussant un cris d'effroi.  
>le corps de strify pendant accrocher a un lampadaire le visage bleu par manque d'oxygénation, les yeux exorbité la langue sortir bleu et gonflé. le reste du corps blanc, ses habit comme des loques laissant paraitre sa chaire blême et ses veines gonflés d'une couleur d'un bleu inquiétant. je tombe au sol et ne vois que trop bien les autres membres du groupe dans le même état que strify eux aussi pendu chaqun a un lampadaire différents. non eux sont dans un état de décomposition bien plus avancé l'odeur de la chair pourri me monte au nez.<br>j'entends alors des personne hurler mon nom je me tourne vers ces voix et deviens aussitôt blanc comme un linge. Ma mère mon père tous mes amis son eux aussi pendu dans un état de putréfaction avancé. je vois même un tous petit bébé criant a s'en arraché les cordes vocales. Ensuite le strify avec son couteau viens ce placer devant moi et me dit:

-tous sa c'est de ta faute, tous sa c'est de ta faute, tous ça est arrivé a cause de toi rien que de toi. tous sa c'est de ta faute, tous sa c'est de ta faute, tous ça est arrivé a cause de toi rien que de toi.

je lui cris d'arrêter mais il continue de me répéter cette phrase meurtrière. Je finis par m'écrouler sur le sol glacial de cette avenue sombre et meurtrière...

...: Shin réveille toi!

Hum?... qu'est-ce qui se passe? j'ouvre les yeux et me relève d'un coup. je vois kiro penché sur moi..

shin: K...Kiro t'es pas mort!

kiro: eu nan_

shin: et les autres?

kiro: bah.. on est tous vivant...

shin: A... Alors c'était juste un cauchemar?

kiro: surement...tu a rêvais de quoi? parce que quand on ta trouvé tu était en larmes.

Je lui raconte alors ma journée, le mail, l'énigme, la télé, et la sorti qui vire au cauchemar... Je me rendi compte que je m'étais endormi devant la télé jusque 19h00 et que les gars m'avais retrouvé endormi en larmes.

shin: il est rentré strify...?

kiro: non

luminor entre dans la pièce

luminor: désoler j'ai écouté votre conversation...mais j'aimerai bien voir cette énigme.

shin: oui bien sure

je les conduit (luminor et kiro) dans ma chambre, et leur montre le mail en question.

kiro: je pige que dalle_

shin: pareil pour moi-_-"

luminor: moi je pense avoir compris. c'est assez simple. Il nous dit qe rien ne doit nous échappé. regardez la premiere lettres de chaque phrases. S T R I F Y

shin: STRIFY VAS MOURIR!

kiro: nan... c'est impossible pas maintenant...

shin: merci lumi... Je vais le chercher!

je sort de ma chambre et de l'aparte en vitesse grand V.  
>Je ne sais pourtant pas ou aller alors je cour devant moi...Les rue sont étrangement peu éclairé sa me rappelle quelque-chose...Mon cauchemar! Je cour alors en direction de l'avenue *******. Arrivé la bas mon souffle et saccadé et j'ai mal au ventre la course c'est pas pour moi. Je regarde devant moi et vois strify debout sur le trottoir. Et la tous ce passa rapidement: le feu passe au vert les voiture démarre a fond et strify avance vers la route il descend du trottoir s'avance d'un mètre sur le bitume et la un klaxon, un camion rentre de plein fouet dans strify qui vole et vient s'écraser à mes pied.<p>

shin:nan...je...STRIFYYYY!

nan c'est trop nul j'ai rien pu faire je me penche sur son corps...il respire encore mais faiblement...

shin: je t'en pris! tien le coup! je vais appeler les secours! tu vas t'en sortir!

je sort mon portable et compose le numéro des urgence... 1 bip... 2 bip puis 3... enfin quelqu'un décroche je lui dit que quelqu'un c'est fait rentrer dedans par un camion.  
>en 5 minute les ambulanciers sont arrivé et on emporté mon amant ...non mon ami...<br>je suis avec lui les médecin présents s'occupe de strify...

arrivé a l'hôpital strify et emmené en bloc opératoire ou en radiographie je ne sais pas...

je suis maintenant avec les gars qui ont étaient prévenus par moi de l'état de strify...  
>je suis entre yu et kiro pleurant comme un bébé dans leur bras. je suis tellement honteux...je n'aurais jamais voulut la mort de strify... non jamais. je l'aime trop pour vouloir ça... oui je sais que j'avais dit que je ne l'aimais plus mais c'est faux, j'ai était déçut et je voulais qu'il en souffre... mais la... à ce point, au point de ce jeter sur la route... nan ... je ne veux pas qu'il meurt .<br>A ce moment un médecin entre et nous dit:

médecin: **Désoler nous avons fait tous ce que l'on a pu...**


	13. Chapter 12

POV Yu

Je suis sortie il y a maintenant 2 bonne heure, je devrais rentré sinon les autres risque de s'inquiéter. Pourtant je n'en n'est pas envie j'ai juste envie de rester dehors a regarder le temps passer. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je sent que quelque-chose ne vas pas je me sent comme oppressé, mal a l'aise. Je me lève du banc ou je suis assis et marche dans l'herbe du parque ou je me trouve. La neige commence a tomber a gros flocon, j'accélère je ne veux pas ressembler a un bonhomme de neige sinon les gars risque fortement de se foutre royalement de ma gueule.  
>Je marche depuis 10 minute pourtant j'ai l'impression que je ne vais pas a notre appartement. oui je ne suis vraiment pas sur le bon chemin moi je me suis perdu dans mes pensé et voilà que je me pomme tous court _ . Je m'apprête a repartir dans l'autre sens quand j'entends un gémissement très faible, je me tourne et me retrouve face a une ruelle fort sombre je m'engage dedans et commence a voir un corps étendu sur le sol. je m'approche et m'horrifie quand je reconnue la personne devant moi. Je me précipite vers elle.<p>

yu: Kiro!

kiro: yu j..je

yu: chut ça vas, aller ça vas aller, je suis la maintenant

kiro: yu je veux pas mourir maintenant...  
>sa voix et faible ...presque inaudible, j'ai peur<p>

yu: tais-toi garde tes forces.

Ses yeux se ferment et kiro tombe comme une marionnette a qui on aurait couper les fils.  
>Je le prend dans mes bras, il est geler par le froid sa peau est bleuter, ses lèvres tournent au violet, sa peau et totalement nue. Mes yeux s'agrandissent encore quand je vois que l'ont est entouré par le sang de kiro. Mon dieu j'espère qu'il est toujours vivant. j'enlève mon manteau et met kiro dedans puis le prend dans mes bras. je me met à courir dans les rue a la recherche d'un taxi. Je fini par en trouver un et lui demande de m'amener la plus vite possible a l'hôpital. Il m'observe un instant et regarde kiro qui deviens de plus en plus gelé. il me dit de monter, je dépose kiro doucement sur le siège arrière et vais a coté de lui. Durant tous le voyage j'observe kiro il est tellement faible, mais aussi tellement beau. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment regarder. Lui avec son visage d'ange si féminin, sa peau si pale et son caractère vraiment unique ...non kiro est unique... on arrive enfin a l'hôpital l'état de kiro semble se dégradé de plus en plus, je le prend à nouveau dans mes bras et me dirige rapidement vers le bâtiment. Arrivai dedans je gueule pour qu'un médecin magne son cul. en effet cette technique marche a la perfection car plusieurs médecin arrive rapidement . Je leur montre l'état de kiro, il font alors venir un brancard et emmène kiro en salle de soins intensifs.<p>

Je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. j'ai peur ...peur de perdre kiro. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi l'hétéro à 100% suis tombé amoureux d'un jeune garçon blond, androgyne, que l'on van toujours a cause de sa petite taille... oui je parle bien de kiro depuis 3 mois je suis amoureux de lui mais celui-ci aimait strify et ils étaient ensemble alors qu'est-ce que moi j'aurais pu faire aller voir kiro et tous lui avouer? vous êtes fou de 1 il aime strify de 2 il aurait pris ça pour une blague... alors depuis 3 mois je l'observe et fantasme sur son corps si parfait si beau si...

médecin: c'est vous la personne qui avais ramener le jeune kristian?

yu:oui! comment va-t-il?

médecin: ça n'est pas passer loin mais il vas bien il est réveiller si vous voulez le voir mais ne restez pas trop longtemps il doit récupérer.

oua il a deviner toute mes question ou quoi? surement

médecin: ah c'ets la chambre 69 ^^ bah quoi? moi perverse? noooon je vous l'assure

yu: merci beaucoup!

je par en courant sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre je vais directement devant la chambre numéro 69 et frappe doucement a la porte.

kiro: Oui entrez

j'entre et le voix assis sur son lit toute la chambre et blanche tous comme lui. Il est tous pale mais sa beauté n'est pas partie loin de la. Il me souris je vais vers lui et m'assois a coté de lui

yu: j'ai eu tellement peur kiro!

je le sert dans mes bras il me semble étonné mais ne me repousse pas

kiro: moi aussi j'ai eu peur tu sais. J'ai vraiment crus que j'allais mourir...

yu: kiro... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé dans cette ruelle pourquoi je t'ai retrouver comme ça?

kiro: j ... je oh yu

il fond en larme dans mes bras je me sent tous gêné. Je le sers un peu plus et lui dit que s'il ne voulais pas en parler tous de suite se n'étais pas grave  
>mais il me regarde et commence alors a me raconter qu'il était sortis prendre l'aire et que pour se changer les idée il était allé dans un bar gay. Il me raconta l'histoire du gars qui voulait lui offrir a boire et que kiro avait refuser ce qui me rassura mais quand il commença à parler du gars qui l'avait retrouvé et violet il me parla de son viol des tortures que ce s*laud de b*tard de ses mort il avait fait subir. En cet instant la rage grimpas en moi comme une fusée. Je vais faire la peau de ce mec de ce sale chien galeux.<br>Je sers encore kiro qui se remit à pleurer à la fin de son récit.

yu: je...kiro je te jure que sa vas aller je te jure que ce mec n'osera plus jamais te retoucher même te regardé je peux te l'assurer

kiro me regarda alors et me dit: Yu fait rien quii pourrais te nuir s'il te plais je veux pas te perdre...  
>pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça? kiro aurait des sentiments pour moi autre que de l'amitié?<br>Non je dois me faire des films

yu: Bon d'acore je te jure de ne rien faire qui puisse me nuir mon amour

Merde! Oh la connerie !

kiro:tu tu a bien dit mon amour ? yu répond moi s'il te plais

yu: j..je...oui j'ai bien dit mon amour...je...je t'aime kristian

POV YU

Une semaine passa après que j'ai avoué mon amour a kiro dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Il a finalement put sortir il y a deux jour car les médecin ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir a cause de son état qui pour eux était mauvais. Il s'est bien fait chouchouté par les gars qui ont appris sa mésaventure. Strify lui va un peu mieux mais il s'inquiète beaucoup pour Shin qui ne semble vouloir ou pouvoir revenir parmi nous.  
>De ce fait tous les journalistes n'ont pas arrêter de nous poser des questions sur l'état de shin et pourquoi on ne le voit plus avec nous. Finalement nous avons du leur dire que Shin est dans le coma après avoir eu un accident. Alors forcément ils nous on tous demandé si on allait prendre un remplacent en attendent que shin ce réveille ou si on allait carrément changer de batteur.<br>Quand ces biiiiiiiip on dit ça heureusement que luminor kiro et moi avons tenu strify sinon je crois que ces journaliste à la con seraient mort, ou étripé sur place. Alors évidemment ça a pas plus au coach, qui l'a sermonné en lui disant que même dans l'éventualité où il aimerait Shin il n'a en rien le droit d'insulté ou de lever la main sur un journaliste car cela nuirai au groupe.  
>Je suis dans ma chambre ,je regarde mes message sur myspeace. "vous avez 5000 nouveau messages. Tous sans importance, tous de groupie. Tous de folles dingue qui cherche a coucher avec moi.<br>Tien...! ce message a l'air différent. voyons ça.

_Cher yu:  
>Tu ne me connait pas mais moi je te connais bien. Je sais que Shin n'a pas eu d'accident mais a tenter de ce suicider. Et pour kiro sois patient laisse lui le temps de s'habituer au fait que que tu l'aime et qu'il ne soit plus avec Strify.<br>courage shin ne vas pas tarder a revenir parmi vous._

_signé: quelqun_

je me demande bien qui sa peut être et puis comment sait-elle tous ça et comment ça Shin vas bientôt revenir parmi nous? Bon je vais faire comme si de rien était.

je me déconnecte et vais m'allonger dans mon lit et croise mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Je me remémore ce moment a l'hôpital quand je lui est tous avouer a mon kiro... 

/flash back\

kiro: tu tu a bien dit mon amour ? yu répond moi s'il te plais

yu: j..je...oui j'ai bien dit mon amour...je...je t'aime kristian

kiro: t...tu m'aime?

yu: je oui je suis amoureux de toi

kiro: Je.. depuis quand? pourquoi? pourtant je n'es rien vus!

yu: ça a commencer il y a bien 3 mois...ça met tomé dessus sans prévenir et je n'est pas pu arrêter cet amour...

kiro: Désoler de n'avoir rien vus...

yu: pas grave... mais toi tu...

kiro: je t'aime beaucoup mais je ne peux pas vraiment te dire que tes sentiment son réciproque ...laisse moi le temps de réfléchir a tous sa... t...tu veux bien?

yu: je ... d'acore de toute façon je n'es pas vraiment le choix que de t'attendre...

kiro: merci beaucoup..

/Fin flash back\

Après les gars sont entrés dans dans la chambre et depuis on n'en n'a plus reparlé...  
>j'aimerais tellement que kiro vienne me dire qu'il m'aime lui aussi... mais cela n'arrivera pas a mon avis ... j'en suis quasiment sur...<p>

TocToc

yu: Oui?

?: c'est moi... je peux entrer?

yu: oui biensure entre

?: j...je voudrais te parler de ce que tu m'a dit a l'hôpital..

yu: Vas si kiro dit moi ce qui ce passe

kiro: et bien...je voulais te dire que après avoir bien réfléchi a tous ce qui c'est passé je...je crois que ton amour est réciproque...

yu: kiro...

je me lève d'un bond et me met face a lui prend son visage d'ange dans mes mains et pose doucement mes lèvres contre les sienne.


	14. Chapter 13

pov strify

Mes parent sont venus me voir a l'hôpital étonnamment je me souvenait d'eux contrairement au gars don je ne me souvenais absolument pas. une semaine plua tard yu et venus me chercher a l'hôpital pour me ramener sur ce qui aller être a nouveau mon chez moi...

yu: content de revenir chez toi?

strify: bah... je doit dire que je me souviens pas de comment c'est chez nous...

yu: a oui mince... sinon va falloir répéter a fond dans 3 semaine tournée mondial. cette année on a beaucoup annulé de concert a cause des problème de santé de chacun j'avoue qu'on a pas bosser du tous même...

strify: mais... je ne me souviens même pas des paroles je me souviens de rien du tous moi comment je fais moi?

yu: c'est bien pour sa que j'ai dit qu'il vas falloir bosser

strify: oui...

le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence complet je regarder dirk mais lui semblais surtout occupé a regarder la route. nous arrivâmes devants une sorte de petite maison.

fin du pov strify

pov yu

je ferme la voiture et ouvre la porte(j'avais écrit la **proute** =_=") de chez nous, strify entra lentement il fait tous timide, sa me fait bizarre... je l'ai toujours connus hyperactif joyeux 24/24 la on vas dire que sa fait un choc de le voir si hésitant... me dite pas que en plus d'avoir effacé sa mémoire son accident lui aurait fait changer de personnalité o0" bon calme toi yu...voilà c'est mieux. kiro accourus vers nous et tira strify par le bras pour lui faire visiter la maison. strify lui disant de le lâcher et qu'il sais très bien marcher tous seul.  
>kiro lui montra sa chambre et lui dit de se changer un peu pour aller répéter.<br>moi j'allai dans ma chambre pour me reposer la tête et me changer moi aussi. je pris 2, 3 affaire me tombant sous la main et refis mon maquillage. je me mis devant le miroir pour voir si je suis présentable... la classe quoi! je descendis les autres était tous près sauf strify ... je pense qu'il sais pas pourquoi son armoire et remplis a ras bord de vêtement et qu'il sais pas quoi mettre... le pauvre choupi. il finit quand même par descendre et la on le regarda tous avec des soucoupe volante dans les orbite. strify était plus que jamais canon maquillé a la perfection et sentais bon d'ici ... il a pas perdu son sens de la mode et de perfectionnisme ce mec... il serai pas chanteur il pourrai être star hollywoodienne...c'est bien le truc qui dégoute il a toute le fille et les homme a ses pied rien quand les regardant dans les yeux ... jveux son secret *_*... bon yu si tu te calme pas sa vas mal aller la ... ah c'est mieux.

on alla tous dans la voiture pour aller dans notre salle de répète a 15 minute d'ici en voiture. une foi arrivé shin alla directement faire joujoue avec ses baguette et sa batterie, luminor s'exerça les main et la voix. kiro lui alla avec sa basse la touchant et jouant quelque note pour ce réhabituer au toucher de son instrument . moi je jouer des petit morceau de guitare très simple juste pour me chauffer les doigts. strify lui ne bougeait pas il n'osait pas aller vers son micro il ne e chauffait même pas la voix. d'habitude il saute carrément sur le pied de micro et s'éclate a gueuler des conneries avec ou nous emmerde en venant gueuler dans nous oreille quand on ne s'y attendait pas...  
>une fois tous le monde près nous nous mime chacun a notre place derrière nos instruments. on avaient apporté les parole de nos chanson de strify pour qu'il les lisent mais bon je pense pas qu'il les ai apprise vus la conversation de ce matin _. Il avait pris des feuilles sur lesquelles était écrite les paroles. nous commençâmes à jouer "love song they kill me" au début la voix de strify était hésitante, mais au fur et a mesure que les seconde passé sa voix prenait de l'assurance jusqu'à être semblable a celle qu'on lui connaissait il y a peu de temps. a la fin de la répétition seul la gestuel manquer bon on peut pas tous avoir en même temps. le trajet du retour ce fit dans le calme. arrivée chez nous shin s'enfuit dans sa chambre... strify le regardait je sais qu'il essaye de ce rappeler de lui et que sa doit le blesser de se faire rejeter part shin. mais shin est encore plus blesser que strify l'est oublier et sa ce comprend...<br>je décidait d'aller parler a shin kiro étant occuper a parler avec strify et luminor qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil pour lire. je montais alors dans la chambre de shin. je frappait a la porte mais nu pas de réponse.

yu: shin? c'est moi yu je peux entrer?  
>shin: oh! oui la porte et ouverte entre.<p>

j'entrai dans sa chambre il était allongé dans son lit et fixait un point invisible sur le plafond.

shin: tu voulais me parler?  
>yu: nan juste discuter... c'est temps si on a pas vraiment pu parler... je voulais savoir si sa aller<br>shin: oui c'est vrai

je me rendis alors compte que je n'était absolument jamais entré dans sa chambre... d'ailleurs on a jamais vraiment parler... sa fait bien 5 moi que l'on ne sais presque pas adresser la parole. depuis qu'il a essayé de ce suicider en janvier on n'a pas pu parler...la on est en mai on a bientôt une tourné et ça on l'avait quasiment tous zappé a cause des récent évènement... non shin et moi n'avons jamais discuté réellement a deux. j'ai plus l'impression de le connaitre a travers les interview comme une fan que comme sont ami... d'ailleurs... on est amis? du moins de vrai amis? il vas toujours parler de ses problème à luminor il se bat avec strify pour leur couple il parle parfois avec kiro ...et moi?

shin: tu voulais savoir quelque-chose?

yu: eu pas spécialement surtout savoir si sa vas et si tu veux parler je suis la tu sais même si kiro me colle mais bon on lui pardonne il est trop kawaï...

shin: oui il te colle partout... sinon bah... je vais pas bien du tous...

la il fondit en larme devant moi... ne sachant que faire j'allais près de lui et le pris dans mes bras

yu: oh shin je t'en pris pleure pas jveux pas que tu pleur par ma faute...

shin: yu... pourquoi toute ses merde m'arrive a moi pourquoi l'homme que j'aime ne se souvient pas de moi? pourquoi mon ventre me fait mal pourquoi il ma engrosser pour m'oublier ensuite...je sais qu'on n'a jamais beaucoup parler a deux mais jt'en pris me laisse pas seul... j'ai trop besoin de vous...

yu: mais shin ne t'en fait pas il se souviendra tu verra il se souviendra de toi et sa ira mieux ne t'en fait donc pas autant. et puis c'est merveilleux de porter un enfant! moi je t'envies jamais kiro et moi ne pourrons avoir un bébé. toi tu as cette chance et même s'il ne se souviendrai jamais de toi nous on t'aidera nous serons tous ses ptit papa tu verra tous ira bien shin.

je le serrais contre moi quans il me repoussa légèrement pris mon visage dans ses mains qui d'ailleurs était douce comme de la soie. il approcha son visage de moi et m'embrassa. je voulus enfin je cru vouloir le repousser mais ce baiser était différent de ceux de kiro... oui je le préférait a tous ceux de kiro...pourquoi mon cœur ce sentit tous léger? quand il mis fin a notre baiser il me regarda dans les yeux avec une intensité qui ne lui ressemblé pas je ne l'avais jamais vus avec un tel regard... il m'hypnotisait.

shin: pardon désoler jme suis emporter

sa vois n'était en aucun cas celle d'une personne désoler il avait presque rit en disant sa.

yu: eu pas grave

putain ce regard ! il me fixait tellement intensément que j'avais l'impression d'être nus devant lui devant un tueur...

yu: mais pourquoi?

shin: tu as aimé?

yu: eu bas eu ... je ... oui

shin: alors t'ai toi!

il avait était si ferme que je me tus sur le chant... il se rapprocha de moi et me chuchota:  
>reste avec moi cette nuit juste cette nuit nous ne feront rien promis je ne veux pas que case avec kiro.<p>

sa voix... il n'était pas sincère c'est impossible qu'il le soit... pourtant il se rallongea et me fit signe de faire comme lui. une foi allongé il se blotti contre moi et s'endormit... moi je le regardait dormir comment pouvai-je être tant absorbé par son visage son corps... je décrivait chaque partis de son sublime visage semblable a celui d'une jeune femme il était angélique et pourtant je ne le remarquais que maintenant c'est bizarre il m'aurait droguer? nan! il peu pas l'avoir fait il avait pas le temps de me droguer. ben je vairé bien demain. le sommeil m'emporta... ma nuit fut enté par shin et kiro se battant pour moi pour mon amour kiro insultant shin lui disant qu'il lui avait déjà pris strify il ne voulait pas me perdre moi et shin disant sur un ton de mépris total... strify m'a oublié tu devrait le savoir et tu t'entend bien avec le new sébastian on fera juste un échange équitable t'en pense quoi? mon petit nain...

pov kiro

je monte dans ma chambre yu et monté il y a maintenant une bonne heure luminor a fait a manger strify regarde la télé avec lui mais moi je suis HS. je monte dans ma chambre pas de trace de yu... je vais dans sa chambre pareil... j'ouvre alors la chambre de lumi puis celle de strify ... j'hésite a ouvrir celle de shin il doit dormir a tous le coup mon ptit yu et dans l'une des salles de bains. mais pourtant mon corps ouvre la porte et la mon cœur s'arrêta une seconde...  
>yu et shin dans les bras l'un de l'autre a moitié nu du moins pour shin... je tombe a genoux le visage remplis de larmes. je me relève et descend les escalier en trombe et manque de tombé plusieurs foi puis je sort en courant de notre "maison"... je cour, je cour je bouscule les gens je m'en fou de toute façon... comment yu peut-il me tromper! comment ose-t-il! moi qui l'aime t'en j'aurais vendu mon âme au diable pour lui comment peut-il faire ça.. à moi...s'il voulait consoler shin il m'aurait laissez un mot disant qu'il dormirai une nuit avec shin mais même pas... je cours toujours comment un damné. les larmes ne cesse de coulaient... le ciel et déjà noir... au tournant d'une rue je vois un taxi je me met devant lui pour qu'il s'arrête. ce qu'il fait.<p>

chauffeur: eh bien monsieur faite attention!

kiro: désoler ... je peut monter?

il me regarda nous sommes coincé en France depuis quand même pas mal de temps donc je lui pale en anglais... li me répondit dans un anglais surement meilleur que le mien

chauffeur: bien sure. Ou voulez-vous allez?

kiro: à l'aéroport...

chauffeur: compris

il démarra sa voiture et se mit en route. durant tous le voyage mes larmes continuèrent de couler. le chauffeur n'entreprit pas de discuter avec moi ce qui m'arrangea beaucoup. une foi arrivé je le paye et vais directement dans l'aéroport. bon c'est quand le prochain vole pour tokyo... oui j'ai un ami la bas et j'ai pas envie de voir les gars ils me font chier c'est bon j'en est ma claque shin me pique strify puis il me prend yu! ras le bol il feront leur putain de groupe sans moi!  
>je vais vers la dame pour m'enregistrer dans le prochain vole<p>

dame: bonjours pour quelle vole voulez vous réserver votre place?

je m'adresse a elle dans un anglais pathétique

kiro: tokyo s'il vous plais

dame: eu le vole et dans une heure je vais voir s'il reste une place... vous avez de la chance il en reste juste une^_^ voila vous ête enregistré... vous avez de quoi payer sur vous?

kiro: oui tenais

je lui passe ma carte bleu. une foi toute sa réglé je m'installais dans l'une des grande salle ou il me dire de patienter.  
>l'avion arrivé je montait dedans rapidement... adieu les gars...<br>c'est bon l'avion décolle je m'endors les larmes au yeux yu...

je me réveille en sursaut tous les monde en train de hurler. je regarde par la fenêtre l'un je ne vois pas l'aile de l'avion alors que je suis censé être à coté. c'est surement pour ça que tous le monde hurle... oui surement. puis une odeur de bruler me monte au nez ... il y a le feu dans l'avion... je reste assis je n'est pas peur de mourir j'ai de tous façon tous perdu... adieu... adieu mes fan... adieu cinéma bizarre... adieu mon grand frère lumi... adieu strify ...shin prend soin de yu s'il te plais...yu...pardonne moi...je t'aime...

puis je me sent quasiment flotté l'avion et en train de s'écraser ... je vais mourir mais la peur n'est toujours pas la... t'en pis.

fin du pov kiro

pov shin

je me réveille... bordel j'ai mal a la tête et je me sent mou la... putain juré la prochaine foi je me met une dose moins grosse... O_O au putin... pourquoi ya yu dans mon pieu... me dite pas que je l'ai draguer au bordel de putain de merde à la con kyaaa mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi!  
>soudain les souvenir de la soiré d'hier me reviennent... je me rappelle avoir embrassé yu de lui avoir demandé de dormir avec moi... au non...<p>

yu: hum sa vas mieux shin?

shin: hein! eu oui. désoler j'avais pas vus que tu étais réveillé...

yu: dit pour hier... pourquoi tu m'a embrassé?

merde jpeux pas lui dire que jme drogue! bon invente un mensonge gobable...

shin: je...j'avais besoin de réconfort de quelqu'un avec qui dormir... désolé.

yu: pas grave... bon jvai me laver

il n'a pas le temps de ce lever que luminor entre en fracassent la porte.

luminor: gros problème les gars... kiro a disparus a cause de vous... il sais enfuit hier soir je croyait qu'il reviendrait mais c'est pas le cas...

yu et moi nous regardons l'un l'autre, les yeux remplis de culpabilité


	15. Chapter 14

pov inconnu

je suis réveillé en sur-saut. un bruit assourdissant vient de me réveiller et continus à s'amplifier. je me poste devant ma fenêtre et vois avec horreur un avion en flamme se rapprocher dangereusement du sol. en 2 seconde je le vois s'écraser dans un champ a une centaine de mètre de chez moi.  
>je me précipite dehors et cours vers l'avion. une fois devant je vois les flamme dévorer la carcasse de cet avion. mais j'entends un gémissement a l'intérieur ce qui me fait prendre alors conscience des personne a l'intérieur de l'avion. je cours vers chez moi et prend un extincteur. je retourne dans l'avion et pénétré a l'intérieur de brasier je vois une trentaine d corps carbonisé ou écrasé je m'avance dans l'allée je vois sur un siège une jeune femme évanoui. je vois qu'elle respire encore légèrement les flammes ne s'était pas encore attaqué à elle. je la détache de son siège et sort en courant de l'avion en flammes dont la fumée me faisait mal a chaque respiration. je la ramène chez moi. étrangement les flamme non pas attaqué l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. je l'allonge sur mon lit et lui dépose un gant sur le front puis j'appelle l'hôpital lui disant que un avion vien de s'écraser près de chez moi...<br>une dizaine de minute plus tard les pompiers et les médecins arrivèrent. il prennent la jeune rescapé tendit que les pompiers éteigne le feux malheureusement seul la jeune fille que j'ai sauvé s'en est sortie tous les autre passager sont morts.

le lendemain je vais a l'hôpital ou la jeune fille a était emmener afin de voir comment elle se porte.

dame a l'accueille (_): bonjours monsieur vous désirez?

?: j'aimerai savoir ou a était emmener la jeune fille ramené hier après le crache de son avion...

dame a l'accueille (_): a oui je vois qui ! chambre 12

je vais devant cet chambre 12 et frappe a la porte une voix faible me parle mais je ne comprend pas ce que l'on me dit. je finit par entrer et vois la jeune fille assise sur son lit ses cheveux mi blond mi noir me frappe d'abord puis je regarde son visage si mignon elle a un petit nez vraiment choux on dirait une enfant. ma description continue je remarque qu'elle n'a pas de poitrine.

?: bonjours mademoiselle comment allez vous?

kiro: hein

O_O sa vois et hypert grave!

?: vous me comprenez?

kiro: ...

bon je prend sa pour un non. bon voyons si elle parle anglais

(dialogue en anglais)

?: vous parlez anglais?

kiro: un peu

?: tu te sent mieux?

kiro: oui ... vous êtes qui je devrais vous connaitre?

?: non votre avion s'est écraser près de chez moi je vous est sortis des flamme vous n'étiez pas consciente. moi je m'appelle mark et vous mademoiselle?

tien elle me regarde bizarrement... j'ai dit une connerie?

kiro: je ne suis pas une fille... je suis un gars... mais bon merci de m'avoir sauvé... je m'appelle kristian

un mec... oh la gaffe... bah pourquoi il pleure? me dite pas que c'est parce que je l'est confondus qu'il pleure

mark: oh ne pleurer pas qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

kiro: je ce n'est pas de votre faute... si je suis monté dans cet avion c'était pour fuir des homme qui était des amis

mark: il vous on fait du mal?

kiro: mon amant ma trompé avec l'un de mes amis et cet ami m'avait déjà pris mon ancien petit ami... voilà et je me rend compte que sa a faillit me couter la vie d'avoir voulus les fuir. je suis surement un lache

mark: non vous n'êtes pas lâche c'est normale de ne pas vouloir continuer sa vie de cette façon je vous comprend.

kiro: merci

mark: vous venez d'où?

kiro: de France mais je suis allemand. je faisait une tourné avec des amis la je partais pour le japon.

mark: je vois. bon je vous laisse je doit travailler repose toi. je te ramènerais chez toi dans deux jours sa te va?

kiro: oui.. .eu chez moi en France ou en Allemagne.

mark: Allemagne s'est plus près et si vous êtes en tourné ils risque de ne plus être en france.

kiro: oui merci beaucoup

mark: de rien... eu ... kristian

je retourne chez moi. kristian a besoin de se reposer. bon dans deux jours je le ramène chez lui si tous vas bien. maintenant je m'affale dans mon canapé et repense au jours ou je l'est trouvé... si je n'avais pas étais fou si je n'étais pas aller le chercher il serait... mort... oui sans aucun doute... bon je commence dans O_O 2 minute ok chui en retard. je vais a ma voiture vitesse grand V et vais rapidement a mon travaille avec quand même 20 minute de retard.

pov yu

nous venons de fouiller toute la ville je suis mort de fatigue et je stresse s'il arrivée quoi que se soit a kristian je m'en voudrais a mort. mon pauvre kiro je t'aime tellement.  
>de retour chez nous je me met avec les gars dans le canapé. félix allume la télé c'est les info<p>

_dans la télé_

bon soir monsieur mesdames aujourd'hui nous avons une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer . aujourd'hui un avion français partant pour le japon. s'est écrasé. la liste des passager vas défiler dans un instant sur votre écran si vous connaissez l'une de ces personne veuillez venir à la compagnie aérienne ******* afin de savoir si cette personne a était retrouvé vivante.

re pov yu

les nom défile marco *****  
>angel ******<br>manon *****

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

kristian *******  
>ect<p>

a la vs du nom de kristian je sentis mon cœur raté un battement les larmes me montèrent au yeux... kristian était dans cet avion ... au non  
>je fond alors en larmes. mon amour, l'amour de ma vie s'est craché avec cet avion au non mon dieu et tous sa part ma faute.<br>luminor et shin me regardent luminor me prend dans ses bras et me dit : viens yu on vas voir s'il est vivant ou non. tu peux pas rester sans savoir.

le voyage jusque l'aéroport me parut infini. arrivé la bas nous nous précipitons vers les caisses ou un grand nombre de personne n pleure était déjà rassemblé. quand ce fut enfin notre tours la dame en face de nous demande le nom du passagé.

yu: k...kristian *******

dame de la caise-_-: voyons * elle nous fait un "radieux" sourire* vous avez de la chance la personne qui a vus s'écrasé l'avion la sortit de justesse des flammes.

yu: ou... ou est-il maintenant? dans quelle pays?

dame de la caise-_-: dans un hôpital en Russie.

tous les gars: O_O on va le chercher comment maintenant?

dame de la caise-_-: eh bien je suppose qu'il reviendra de lui même a moins qu'il désire finir son voyage...

je baise la tête comment kiro pourrait avoir l'idée de revenir parmi nous... à cause de moi il s'est enfuit maintenant on a plus cas attendre de ses nouvelles...  
>je t'en pris kiro reviens je t'aime beaucoup trop.<p>

/fin pov yu\

/pov kiro\

les deux jours sont enfin passé mark et revenu me voir souvent il est sympa bon il m'a pris pour une nana mais bon sa soule monde fait cette erreur et je suis sur que tout nos fan l'on fait quand ils m'ont vu la première foi ouiiii j'avoue je t'es pris pour une nana pendant 15 pige jusqu'à ce que j'entende ta voix dans une interview.

maintenant je suis chez lui il se prépare c'est un gars qui fait au minimum 1m 90 il est pâle de peau et les cheveux mi long châtain avec des yeux noir, certes ilest moins beau que dirk mais bon pas mal quand même. Il m'a dit avoir 35 ans . Enfin on comprend tous de suite pourquoi il m'a sauvé si facilement moi qui suit un poids plume si sa avait était lui dans l'avion moi pour le sauver on serait mort a l'heure qu'il est. j'ai aussi appris que nous étions en Russie près de la capital. enfin ce mec est génial il me ramène en train en Allemanne chez moi. c'est ma mère qui vas être contente de me revoir. par contre j'espère qu'elle a pas vus les nom des gens dans l'avion sinon elle va être en pleine dépression.

mark: bon kristian on y va le train par dans 1 heure on a 55 minute de trajet j'ai pas vus l'heure donc va falloir courir...

kiro: oh merde ben lest's go alors

le trajet en voiture fut long mais alors le trajet en train je vous dit pas. au début je feuilletait des bouquin mais va lire du Russe_ donc finalement je m'endormit. bah oui mon mp3 a carrément fondu a cause du feu dans l'avion donc inutilisable alors bah je dors.

mark: kristian debout on en arrivé

kiro: gné?

mark: on est arrivé!

kiro: VRAIMENT! génial!.

on sort enfin de ce train j'ai dut mal a marché du fait que j'ai pas bouger de tous le trajet.

mark: bon tu sais comment aller chez toi d'ici?

kiro: oui merci mais j'aimerais que tu vienne avec moi que ma mère vois qui m'a sauver la vie je crois qu'elle sera ravi^^

mark: ok je paye un taxi ou c'est pas loin?

kiro:un taxi sa vaux mieux.

une foi un taxi trouvé nous montons dedant en 20 minute nous sommes devant chez moi. Sa me fait bizarre d'être ici.  
>je frappe a la porte j'entends ma mère chérie crier quelle arrive<br>la porte s'ouvre elle ouvre la bouche mais aucun song n'en sort

kiro: salut maman

elle me saute au cou est m'embrasse en répétant qu'elle a eu tellement peur mark ne comprend rien de ce quelle raconte sa se vois a la tête qu'il fait c'est trop marrant.

manman a kiki: mais tu ne ma pas présenter ce jeune homme qui est-ce?

kiro:-_- ouai . c'est mark c'ets le gars qui m'a sortis de l'avion c'est mon sauveur en gros.

je regrde mark et lui souris ce a quoi il me répond de suite mais contre toute attente ma mère ce jette sur mark en le remerciant comme si c'était le big super héro qui viens de sauvé le monde d'une destruction imminente. le pauvre lui ne comprend strictement rien mais bon.

quand ma chère maman nous laissa entrer e lui explique un peu qui est mark qu'il et Russe est qu'il ne pige rien a l'allemand donc pour lui nous nous mimes a parler en anglais afin qu'il suive un minimum la conversation.  
>au bout d'une heure je décide de téléphoner au gars il doivent a mon avis ce faire un sang d'encre.<p>

0*********

bip...bip ...bip...

yu: oui.

kiro: YU!

yu: kiro c'est toi! c'zest bien toi?

kiro: oui bien sure que c'est moi idiot =)

yu: comment sa va? tu es ou? chui vraiment désoler pour tous jt'en pris m'en veux pas j'avoue que cette soirée j'ai moi même pas compris ce qui arrivé mais jten pris reviens!

kiro: houla du calme yu! je vais bien t'en fait pas, la chui chez ma mère et mon père, et je ne t'en veux pas tu m'a trop manqué pour sa et je t'aime trop aussi.

yu: je te jure que je viens te chercher aujourd'hui la je saute dans le premier train pour l'Allemagne et j'arrive de suite!

kiro: c'est bon yu je peu venir moi même...

yu: je t'aime a tout de suite.

kiro: y...

clac

merde il a racroché mais quelle tête de mule celui-la.

4 heure plus tard la sonnette résonna  
>je vais ouvrir je n'est pas le temps de voir qui c'était que qcette personne me saute dessus et m'embrasse sauvagement. je réussi avec peine a me retiré de l'emprise de yu et lui dit:<p>

et yu... si c'était ma mère qui aurait ouvert tu aurais eu l'aire bien con espèce de dégénéré!

yu:*en larme* j'ai eu si peur de te perdre a jamais kiro... je t'aime tellement

il se rejette sur moi et me sert comme un malade dans ses bras.  
>mal grès la force qui m'étouffe je me sent bien dans ses bras son odeur m'envahis je me sent protégé apaisé.<p>

kiro: mon amour tu m'étouffe la.

yu: oh désolé

kiro: pas grave

nous allons dans le salon ou je fit les présentations. Yu ne manqua pas de remercier Mark qui me donna sont numéro de téléphone il me dit bien qu'il voulait que je l'appelle souvent.  
>ma mère nous proposa de rester dormir mais je préfère revenir avec les gars le plus vite possible, ce que ma mère compris de suite je l'aime ma mère.<p>

yu et moi prenons le train pour paris . yu me garda contre lui tous le long du voyage... une foi chez nous tous les gars me sautèrent dessus me racontant la peur qu'il avait éprouvé...  
>shin vient vers moi et me demande de venir avec lui a part. je le suivis jusque dans la cuisine.<p>

shin: eu kiro pardonne moi t'avoir pris yu une nuit je n'est pas étais correcte et je te demande de m'excuser.

kiro: eu oui bien sure que je t'excuse on est amis non?

shin: oui mais a cause de moi on a faillit te perdre!

kiro: mais je peux te comprendre toi ton homme ne se souvient même pas de toi alors je te pardonne et ne t'en fait pas je ne t'en veux pas du tous

shin: merci... a autre chose...

kiro: oui?

shin: tu veux bien être le parrain de mon bébé?

kiro: pardon tu veux que je sois son parrain...* je saute dans les bras de notre jeune batteur* un peu que je veux! merci shin!


	16. Chapter 15

Pov luminor

la tourné mondiale et finit et nous sommes crever shin a pu faire tous les concert il est maintenant en ceinte de 3 mois nous sommes en juillet. Kiro est moi somme les parrains de son bébé. Aujourd'hui nous allons à l'hôpital afin de voir le sexe du bébé. Pourquoi strify ne vient pas ? c'est parce que il ne se souvient toujours pas de l'amour qu'il avait pour shin il sais qu'il l'aimait mais il ne l'aime plus maintenant. Il ne se rappelle de rien on lui a dit comment il était mais lui n'as toujours pas de souvenir venant de sa propre personne. J'ai peur qu'il ne se rappelle jamais de lui même de qui il était ni de personne ni de rien. Shin ? il en est plus qu'affecté mais ne fait plus rien pour tenter de changer ça.  
>Oui il à décidé de garder le bébé, plus pour se rappeler de l'amour de strify qu'autre chose. Enfin bon nous sommes dans la salle des écographies. 10 minutes passe quand shin est le médecin arrivent avec l'écographie. Shin me la tend. On aperçoit sur un fond noir un petit bébé je la regarde et souris a shin.<p>

kiro jveux voir moi aussi !  
>luminor: tien.<p>

Il l'observe à son tours et prend un air perplexe.

kiro bou ! jvoi pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon.  
>Médecin : c'est un garçon<br>kiro: oua trop cool !  
>shin: oui je l'aime déjà ce bout de choux.<br>Médecin : je vous laisse je vais voir d'autre patients.  
>shin : oui merci<p>

Quand le médecin fut sortit de la salle

luminor : tu es content ?  
>shin : oui vraiment content...mais j'aurais t'en aimer que ce soit strify qui m'accompagne. C'est son fils quand même...<br>kiro: on est désoler pour toi qu'il est perdu la mémoire a ce point.  
>luminor : c'est vrai c'est injuste mais il faut faire avec, on a pas vraiment le choix.<br>shin: hum...  
>luminor: nous je te promet que l'on sera toujours la pour toi. On te le jure.<br>kiro : oui c'est vrai en tous cas moi je serais toujours la pour toi et ton bébé !  
>shin: merci mais une chose me tracasse...<br>kiro : dit nous !  
>shin: une femme quand elle attend un bébé elle devient presque énorme vers 7,8 et 9mois est on voit quelle et bien en ceinte vers 5 moi ou un truc comme sa moi pour le moment sa se voit pas mais après comment jfais pour les interview et les concerts?<br>luminor: c'est vrai que sa va poser problème mais on n'a cas faire 2 fois plus de concert pendant que sa ce vois pas, et dire qu'on fait une pose à partir du moment ou ta grossesse se verra un peu trop, jusqu'à l'accouchement ou bien révélé qu tu est enceinte au média ce qui me semble être une mauvaise idée.  
>kiro : ouai avec ces abruti on vas te faire chier pendant un bon bout de temps avec ta grossesse et le bébé tu peux en être sur et certain.<br>shin: j'en doute pas une seconde.  
>luminor: et si on aller présenter ce ptit gars au autres ?<br>shin : bonne idée !

Une fois chez nous yu se jeta sur nous (le fait de pas avoir était choisit comme parrains l'agacé et il en est devenus archi collant... enfin il colle surtout shin ce qui lui rapporte de nombreuse claque sur la tête de la par de kiro).

yu: alors fille garçon le médecin a pas pu voir ?  
>kiro : c'est un mec !<br>yu: géniale !  
>strify(qui vien d'arriver dans la pièce) : alors ?<br>yu : un garçon t'es content j'espère !  
>strify bah...<p>

Merde il vas dire quoi ? yu t'es con il aime pas shin d'amour il s'en fou carrément de se gosse pour lui c'ets pas le sien c'est celui de l'ancien shin ! (oui nous avions discuté de ça à 2).

strify: pour moi c'est pas mon fils l'ancien strify existe plus si tu l'avais pas remarqué. Jme souviens même pas d'avoir baisé avec shin ! m'en fou fille ou garçon c'est mon gosse alors franchement savoir q'un bébé vas arrivé chialer toutes les nuit pour nous empêcher de dormir et toute les emmerdes qu'il vas nous causer nan chui pas heureux de l'arriver de ce gosse.  
>Et tu va dire comment au média le pourquoi il aura un gros bide pourquoi il pourra pas faire les concert ect hein s'y avez pas pensé hein ? et quand il sera la on fait comment pour les tourner? Jnous vois bien dans le bus avec un bébé de 1 mois dans les bras et pour les concert on fera comment pour le faire garder sans risquer un enlèvement et une demande de rançon ? bah oui on demande de gardé le gosse d'une star vas y avoir des risque et tous les fan qui vont nous quitter car il nous trouverons pas du tous normaux et les lettre qui traiterons shin de monstre ect ! vous y avez pas pensé comme dab moi si ce môme nous apporte 1 seul blêmes moi je quitte le groupe jveux pas vivre avec des malades mentaux comme vous près a sacrifier une belle carrière pour un gosse débile !<p>

Tous le monde écouta sont discours sans broncher une foi finit strify s'en alla de la pièce ou nous étions afin d'aller dans sa chambre. A la fin de son discours shin fondit en larmes dans les bras de yu, qui avait alors les yeux rongé de remords il avait fait dire a strify ce qui pouvait tué shin. Kiro tremblait de rage. Moi c'est mots assassins me firent monter les larmes au yeux comment strify pouvait dire des chose si affreuse à shin, yu et nous autres.

shin: je sort les veux pas rester ici une seconde de plus trouvez vous un autre batteur...  
>kiro nan shin !<br>shin: adieu!

Sur ceux il sortit de la maison en courant.  
>Kiro yu et moi restâmes la sans bouger si shin tien a revenir il le fera de lui même.<br>Maintenant il a besoin de réfléchir seul sans note aide et c'est normale. 

Pov strify

1 heure que j'ai dit c'est monstruosité a yu et shin je m'en veux un peux mais bon ils n'ont réfléchi a rien un bébé en étant star c'est bien plus galère que avoir un bébé avec un métier normale. Enfin j'espère qu'il aurons pas étaient trop traumatisé...  
>soudain la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas assez terrible laissant apparaître yu, kiro sur ses talons.<p>

yu: espèce de salaud, enculé bâtard jvais te crever! a cause de toi shin a quitté le groupe définitivement ! t'es content pauvre tipe vas tu mérite en rien son amour !

strify: jlais jamais demandé !0... ta dit qu'il avait quitté le groupe ? pourquoi ?  
>kiro: parce qu'il te supporte plus ! et que a cause de toi il doit croire qu'il est un boulet pour le groupe a cause de lui et de son bébé !<br>yu : surtout que c'est toi le salaud qui la engrossé et que c'est de ta faute si tous a dégénéré ! si t'avais pas oublier la fête en son honneur il se serai pas retrouvé à l'hôpital et il t'en aurai pas voulut et toi tu te serais pas jeté sous les roues de se camion ! et t'aurai pas perdu la mémoire et sache que s'il grade le bébé c'est au cas ou tu retrouverais la mémoire car un hermaphrodite ne peut avoir q'un bébé. Donc c'est normal qu'il le garde car si tu venais a retrouvé la mémoire et qu'il avait avorté et que tu aurais voulut le garder il s'en remettrait pas ! t'es vraiment q'un pauvre tipe vas !  
>strify: ouai chui un pauvre tipe et alors tu veux que je fasse quoi lui faire mes excuse alors que je les penseraient pas ?<br>yu: conard !  
>strify : ok jvais lui dire de revenir dans le groupe si s'est ce que vous voulez jlui ferait même les yeux doux par contre c'est moi qui penserais à quitter ce groupe a la noix !<br>kiro : ok vas chercher shin et barre toi luminor deviendra chanteur et l'amis de yu (roméo) deviendra claviste.

Je sort de ma chambre en trombe et vais dans la rue sauf que le je ne sais pas ou aller je marche donc au hasard dans les rue de Berlin puis je décide d'aller a l'avenue *******.  
>Là bas j'aperçois shin sur le trottoir il s'apprête a traverser alors que le feu et vert pour les voiture quand une centaine d'image rentraire dans ma tête la rencontre a la japan expo avec kiro et yu. Celle de shin et luminor sur Internet, les début du groupe, nos premier concert mon couple avec kiro, les fan qui chante avec moi les chanson de notre 1er album, les interview a n'en plus finit les séance photo, shin dans le coma, ma gaffe avec kiro, moi dans le coma ou je rencontre shin, mon réveille atroce, ma séparation avec kiro, ma rage de voir shin entre la vie et la mort. Le réveille de shin, notre mise en couple, la mise au courant que shin est enceinte, l'épisode de la douche, la colère de shin contre moi, puis, les images ralentisse et je vois le boulevard de l'endroit ou est shin en ce moment je vois shin courir vers moi je vois le feu passer au vert je me sent avancer puis un énorme choque un vole planer je retombe comme un merde sur le sol bétonné, les pleurs de shin qui me dit que tous vas bien ce passé puis plus rien. Quand je sort de ma transe je suis dans un lit shin à mon chevet.<p>

shin: tu te sent bien ?  
>strify: oui sa vas... ou suis-je ?<br>shin: tu es tombé dans les pommes sur l'avenue ******* j'allais faire la m^me chose que toi mais quand tu est tombé je me suis arrêté dans mon élant et je suis venus voir ce qur tu avait comme tu ne bougeait plus j'ai appelé l'hôpital puis je suis resté a ton chevet les autre ne sont pas au courant que nous sommes la...  
>strify : d'acore... j'ai fait un drôle de rêve je voyais toute ma vie notre rencontre les concert.. et puis toi...<br>shin : moi ?  
>strify : oui toi ton amour le mien envers toi la douleur que j'ai eu quand tu est tombé dans le coma et quand tu étais en colère contre moi...<br>shin: ah. Bon je te laisse a+  
>strify: NAN ! reste shin je veux que tu reste avec moi dans le groupe avec le bébé, avec ton amour !<br>shin:...  
>strify : je .. je t'aime shin plus que tous!<p>

Shin ce rapproche de moi puis dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes

shin : putain ! moi aussi je t'aime mon amour a moi !

Il m'enlace et fond en larme dans mes bras

strify: je 'aime shin tu m'a manquer tu sais au fond de moi quand je te voyais j'avais envie de me jetais sur toi mais ma raison faisait tous pour m'en empêcher.. je m'en veux tellement de pas mettre souvenus plus tôt mais quel abruti je fait !  
>shin : je te le fait pas dire mon srify espèce d'abruti de salod d'enculé que j'aime bie trop pour que sa puisse être réel<br>strify : alors ne nous réveillons jamais !  
>shin: jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais !<br>strify : t'a pensé a un nom pour notre fils ?  
>shin: on a le temps non ?<br>strify : oui et trop de chose a rattrapé !  
>shin: beaucoup trop de chose.<p>

J'eu la permition de sortir de l'hôpital se qui me réjoui d'autant plus que nous allons pouvoir faire l'amour une fois a la maison.  
>Arrivé la bas les gars ce précipite vers shin et lui demande s'il revien avec nous.<p>

shin: oui je reviens et strify reste puisqu'il me re-aime maintenant.  
>yu: hein ?<br>shin : il a retrouvé la mémoire  
>kiro: c'est vrai de vrai ?<br>strify : oui ! et la personne qui essaiera de me la refaire perdre et déjà morte et enterré ! mais excusé nous il y a des chose sur lesquelles on vas devoir ce rattraper.

A cette phrase yu pouffa kiro fit une tête « dégoûté », et luminor nous fit un grand sourire.

Shin et moi nous allâmes nous enfermer dans notre chambre. Yu, kiro, luminor désoler mais je pense que vous allez avoir du mal à vous endormir.


	17. Chapter 16

pov strify

j'entraine shin dans ma chambre, je suis plus qu'heureux il ma tellement manquer que maintenant je pense même pas être capable de me retenir de jouir au premier cou de bassin. Je le fait tomber a la renverse sur mon lit et me place a 4 patte au dessus de lui et le contemple j'ai l'impression que nous allons le faire pour la première fois et sa me trouble étrangement. Il me regarde ses yeux brille de désire surement autant que les miens. Je me penche vers son visage. je dépose une infinité de baisers le long de sa mâchoire ses joue son nez son front puis je termine par sa bouche dans un baiser en surface. puis je me redresse mais shin le sourire au lèvres me fait revenir a lui et m'embrasse. Il caresse de sa langue et me mordille la lèvre inférieur pour me demander l'accès a ma bouche. J'attent 2, 3 seconde pour l'embêter puis lui offre l'accès à ma bouche. Il fit entrer sa langue dans ma bouche nos deux langue se rencontrent se redécouvrent je fit passer ma langue dans sa bouche afin de redécouvrir chaque micro parcelle de celle-ci, lui fit de même avec ma sa langue dans ma bouche. Ce contacte, le contacte de nos de bouche l'une contre l'autre, sa langue caressant la mienne, la mienne léchant sa bouche léchant chaque parcelle de sa bouche, oui rien que sa bouche ma manqué a mort alors je n'imagine pas le reste. nous continuons alors de nous embrasser durant 5 bonne minutes puis nous nous séparons plus par manque d'air que par l'envie de nous séparer.

shin: je t'aime strify...  
>strify: et mon donc!<br>shin: tu m'a manquer strify être ainsi contre toi ma manquer ton ton être ma manquer à un point inimaginable.  
>strify: toi ausi tu ma manqué tu n'imagine même pas!<br>shin: si j'imagine vus que tu ma manquer plus que je t'ai manqué  
>strify: eu je pense pas sa c'est strictement impossible mais au lieu de nous chamailler comme des mômes si on fesaient ce que l'on a à faire?<br>shin: et on doit faire quoi?  
>strify: disons... faire l'amour à deux jusqu'à demain car on pourra jamais rattraper le temp perdus autrement!<p>

il me souris, ses joues son rosi par le désir et son regard a tous d'un sexe appelle. je lui rend son sourir quand une idée me vint à l'esprit.

strify: j'ai une idée

il me regarde perplexe. je l'attrape par les anches et d'un coup je le fait venir a ma place et moi à la sienne.

strify: tu ne m'a jamais fait l'amour n'est-ce pas?  
>shin: eu oui<br>strify: et bien je veux que tu me fasse l'amour. de plus je pense que c'est mieux pour le bébé.  
>shin: vraiment? tu veux réellement que je te fasse l'amour?<br>strify: bien sure  
>shin: ok<p>

il se penche vers moi et commence a déboutonner mon haut tendit que je lui hote son t-shirt. Une foi mon haut enlever shin se met a parcourir mon torse avec sa lague il en profite pour embrasser chaque partie de mon torse. il vint titiller mes tétons avec sa langue ce qui eu pour réaction de les faire durcir en 2 seconde top chrono.  
>Il me lança un regard qui veut tous dire "je t'aime et cette nuit je vais profiter de toi mon ange".<br>Il commence à enlever mon pantalon et une foi qu'il fut en bas de mes jambes shin en profiter pour caresser la bosse que formait mon caleçon ce qui me fit frissonner de plaisir. Puis il se pencha vers cette prédominance et déposa ses lèvres dessus. ce qui me fait pousser un petit cri de plaisir et de surprise. puis sans que je mis attende shin ota mon caleçon et embrassa mon sexe, il commença à le lécher moi j'attrapais les draps car le plaisir me monta d'un coup au visage. et comme je l'es dit je ne suis plus habitué a faire l'amour ni même de branlette du coup je suis devenus un brin trop sensible des partis qui font de moi un homme.  
>shin lui ne sen soucia gère et commença à prendre mon sexe en bouche et fit de lent vas et viens sur mon sexe passant sa langue sur mon glan et sur le long de mon sexe gonfler par le plaisir, moi je m'accrochai au couverture tellement le plaisir ce fesait intense. Puis quand par mégarde je relâcha les drap du lit je me délivrais dans la bouche de shin en crian (presque hurlant) son nom, shin me regarda en faisant une grimace de dégout mais il avala quand même ma semence dans une grimace dégouté. Le pauvre il n'a pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose.<br>Enfin il ce décida a retirer son pantalon et son caleçon. il me pris par les hanche et enfonça un de ses doigt en moi. Je me crispe dès le moment ou son doigt s'enfonce en moi. Il me regarde pour savoir s'il peut continuer je lui fait signe que oui. Il enfonce alors un deuxième doigt en moi. Ce coup ci la douleur fut plus forte qu'au premier doigt (n'oublier pas que personne ne ma jamais fait l'amour j'ai toujours dominer dans mes relation). Quand mon corps s'habitua a la présence de ses doigt je lui dit je me pénétré avec son sexe. Il me regarda perplexe mais obéit il commença alors à me pénétré lentement. la douleur fut du telle force que je criais de douleur de suite shin se retira de moi mais je l'insita a continuer de me pénétrais. Il hésita mais finni par coopéré la douleur fut la tous le long de la pénétration puis il commença a faire de très lent vas et vien en moi ce qui ne m laissa pas de marbre. Au début la douleur dominer puis le plaisir vin lentement la remplacer. Je finit par donner moi même un coup de bassin afin qu'il aille plus vite en moi ce qu'il compris de suite. Il accéléra alors de plus en plus la vitesse de ses coup de bassin en moi ce qui faisait qu'il toucher de plus en plus fortement ma prostate, alors forcément je crier de plaisir presque plus fort que lui qui prenait son pied de plus en plus fortement il gémissais juste au début mas maintenant il crier de plus en plus fort mon nom. ses coup de bassin ne cessèrent de s'amplifier de même pour nos cris de jouissance. puis shin donna un coup plus violent que tous les autres et toucha ma prostate plus fort que toute les autre fois moi je jouissait entre lui et moi en hurlant son nom. Lui fit de même en mo et hurla mon nom bien plus fort que toutes les autres foi. puis il se laissa rouler sur le coter encore haletant. Je le regarder en tentant de calmer ma respiration.

strify: avant que tu ne me pose la question oui tu a était un vrai dieu shin et je t'aime plus que toi!  
>shin: je t'aime strify tu es vraiment bon tu sais mais bientôt on ne pourra plus le faire tu ne voudrai pas perdre notre bébé?<br>strify: bien sur que non! jamais je ne souhaiterais ça je l'aime déjà ce bébé.  
>shin: notre fils<br>strify: oui...

shin et moi tombons dans un sommeil plus que profond l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

pov luminor

mon réveille sonne et me réveille ma nuit a était bien trop coutre enfin a cause de notre couple shin/strify vous pensiez a quoi? Houla jveux pas savoir en faite.  
>Au non c'est vrai on a une interview a 14 c'est a dire dans 5 heure vus qu'il est 9 heures.<br>Je me lève prend des vêtement et vais m'habiller et me maquiller dans la salle de bain, devant le miroir je regarde mon corps il est tellement maigre. Je vois chacune de mes cote mais aussi une bonne dizaine d'hématome me couvrant tous le ventre ainsi que le torse. Je vais sous la douche l'eau chaude soulage légèrement mon corps meurtri. Pourquoi moi? Voilà les questions qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un bon sort de la douche me sèche m'habille... en ce moment pas question de mettre de la résille tous le monde verrait mes hématomes et sa il n'en est pas question après il vont me poser des question auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre. Une fois maquillé je sors de la salle de bain et vais préparer le petit déjeuner surement le seul repas que j'arrive encore à avaler. Une fois près j'avale mon café un peu trop fort mais il me faut bien sa pour me réveiller je vais ensuite réveiller yu et kiro qui n'ont pas du dormir. J'ouvre la porte de leurs chambre et vois yu déjà lever en train de secouer kiro qui semble incapable de ce lever.

luminor: problème?  
>yu: oui il refuse de ce lever...<br>luminor: kiro strify mange tous le nutella et veux pas en donner si tu ni vas pas il vas tous manger tous seul.  
>kiro:*en sautant de son lit en boxer* QUOIIIII! *ce met a courir vers la cuisine.*<br>kiro: luminor! strify et même pas la et ya pas de nutella!  
>yu: sa c'est efficace!<br>luminor: faut avoir la technique mais il apprend vite bientôt jvais devoir trouver un autre truc. Bon je vous laisse vous habiller. Ne trainer pas on a répète dans 4 heure donc faut être près rapidement surtous qu'il y a bien 1 heure de route sans bouchon.  
>yu: argh<br>kiro*qui venait d'arriver*: pfff je veux du nutella!  
>luminor: bah vas faire les courses<p>

je sort de leur chambre et vais dans celle de strify ou je trouve nos deux amoureux enlacé l'un contre l'autre. Tous les deux nus la couverture en bas du lit. Je m'approche et secoues doucement strify qui entrouvre les yeux  
>strify: huum quelle heure?<br>luminor: 9h40 on a une interview a 13h00. Je te laisse réveiller shin d'acore?  
>strify: oui... merci<p>

je laisse nos amoureux seul et retourne dans la cuisine. 5 minute plus tard kiro et yu arrive dans la cuisine et commence a déjeuner.

luminor: vous aller bien?  
>kiro: nan tu fait chier de m'avoir réveillé, et le café et trop fort!<br>luminor: si je lavais fait doux tu serais pas réveillé a 19h00 vus le peu que l'on à dormit.  
>kiro: n'importe quoi tu dit vraiment que des connerie luminor!<br>yu: nan lumi a raison tu n'est pas du matin kiro tu te réveille lentement  
>kiro: pff<br>luminor: aller grinche tu es tellement mimi quand tu souris =)  
>kiro: chui pas grincheux et encore moins un nain!<br>luminor: certe t'es pas un nain de jardin mais tu me fera pas croir que tu es grand. Et tu râle tous le temps le matin, ne le ni pas. =}  
>kiro: certe chui pas grand ok chui de mauvais poile le matin mais au moins chui pas un squelette ni une asperge débile moi! Et moi j'ai un copain contrairement a certain comme quoi hein? Fou toi de ma gueule mais c'est bien toi qui a le moins de fan le moins de succès et bien d'autre truc! Enfin c'est sur que je comprend ton mec pourquoi il ta quitté et tous je voudrait pas d'un squelette moi tu ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau a un mort! De plus tu vas pas du tous avec le groupe on est tous des fan de manga avec un style fashion, visual sauf toi qui est un goth. Chui sur tu serais pas dans le groupe on aurait plus de succès<p>

(note de l'auteur: j'ai entendu ces mot de la bouche de certaine personne sur luminor « cadavre goth pédale gâche le groupes ect... je n'est rien inventer tous sa des personne le pense ou l'on pensé)

Pourquoi il me dit ça? Moi je rigoler avec lui il sais très bien qu'il est vraiment beau comme il est. surtout qu'il sais très bien que j'ai soufaire comme jamais lors de ma rupture avec mon copain... et j'en est toujours souffert depuis... les larmes me monte au yeux

luminor: si tu le dit pourquoi m'avoir accepter dans votre groupe? Idiot de nain de jardin!*les larmes coule sur mes joues*  
>yu: luminor... écoute le pas il pense pas ce qu'il a dit *il me carresse le dos tendit que mes larmes coulent toujours voir de plus en plus*<br>kiro: yu tu te trompe je pense tous ce que j'ai dit!

Je m'enfuis dans ma chambre les larmes ne cesse de couler, c'est décider je quitte cette maison le groupe les mec je quitte tous... j'en peux plus, plus du tous pourquoi kiro m'insulte ainsi? Pourquoi je reçois toujours des message de ce genre sur ma messagerie mon myspace ? Pourquoi tous le monde semble ne pas m'aimer? Pourquoi même shin n'a pas vus la souffrance que j'endurais lui mon frère de cœur...  
>je prend mes valise dans un placard et range a la vas vite mes habits, mes accessoires, mes bijoux, mon maquillage et mes livres dans ces valises. Je range mon ordinateur portable dans sa pochette puis sort de ma chambre avec mes affaires une fois tous rangé. J'arrive dans la cuisine ou je vox shin et strify en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Yu et kiro son dans le canapé kiro semble renfrogner yu a du l'engueler...<br>quand shin me vis avec mes valise il se précipita vers moi

shin: je t'en pris luminor parts pas yu nous a dit ce que kiro t'a dit on ne pense pas comme lui nous on t'aime luminor pour moi tu est la personne la plus importante a mes yeux derrière strify et mon bébé... tu es comme mon grand frère...  
>luminor: certe mais cette année je n'est pas beaucoup comté pour toi tu te rappelle ce qu'il y a eu le 2203? nan?  
>shin: eu... merde!<br>luminor: tu la dit j'ai eu 24ans a cette date... personne ne me la souhaité. Certe tu sortait du coma ect mais les autres yu strify kiro eux non rien dit, de plus j'ai perdu bien 20 kilo en moins de 2 mois! Personne ne c'est inquiété ok ta ton bébé tu t'inquiétait mon dieu strify retrouvera pas la mémoire ect... mais pour la vie du bébé tu savais très bien que nous on t'aurais tous aider t'a quand même bien eu le temps de pense a qui tu donnera le titre de parrain mais voir que je suis anorexique que je ne mange pas que je ne boit même presque plus que je pleure tous les soir à cause de vos fan qui me haïssent! Ou parce que j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre et que sa ma valut des dizaine d'hématomes nana sa ta pas vus personne n'a vus tous le monde s'occupe de soi ou parfois de son copain mais des autres que dalle!  
>shin:*en m'enlaçant* je t'en pris laisse nous une chance tu compte trop pour que je te laisse partir... félix s'il te plais reste je ne te le demande pas en t'en qu'amis mais en t'en que ton petit frère...<br>luminor:: désoler je part je ne reviendrais pas trouve lui a autre parrain que moi

je me dégage de l'étreinte de shin et sort de la maison une fois sortie je prend mon portable et appelle un taxi. Quand je le vois arriver je lui fait signe et monte dedant. Je lui dit d'aller au studio télé **********. Oui je vais dire en directe que je quitte le groupe.  
>Le voyage me parus durer une éternité. Une foi arriver je vais mettre mes affaire dans une loge ou je refait mon maquillage les gars sont surpris que j'arrive avant tous les autre mais ne dise rien. J'entends les gars arriver 30 minute plus tard quand il entre dans la loge qui nous est réserver pour aujourd'hui et qu'il tombe sur moi il semble surpris eux aussi mais ne dise rien le calme devient pesant et c'est yu qui engage la conversation<p>

yu: luminor? Tu vas dire que tu quitte le groupe la maintenant?  
>luminor: oui<br>yu: d'acore... tu es sur de ne pas vouloir rester encore un peu?  
>luminor: non je suis sur de vouloir quitter les cinéma bizarre car comme le dit kiro je gâche le groupe.<br>kiro: oh! C'est bon j'étais en rogne mais la si tu part le groupe coule...et personne ne veux te perdre ni perdre le groupe...  
>luminor: non toi tu ne veux pas perdre le groupe les autre ne veulent pas me perdre moi et le groupe mais yu a bien des amis qui joues du clavier il suffit de leur dire de me remplacer.<br>strify: ne dit pas ça! Tu apporte énormément à notre groupe comme a nous tu nous à toujours aidé quand nous n'allions pas bien tu a était notre grand frère a tous notre confidend! Félix je VEUX que tu sois le claviste des cinéma bizarre, le parrain de mon fils et sa sera comme sa et pas autrement personne na ton charisme ni ta voix personne ne t'arrive a la cheville.  
>luminor: d'acore j'y réfléchirais mais je n'habiterait plus chez vous .je reste encore dans le groupe juqu'à ce que shin accouche ensuite je choisirais. Enfin si j'arrive a supportai les fan vous et le reste...<br>shin: merci *il vient vers moi et ce blotti comme un bébé dans mes bras*


	18. Chapter 17

pov luminor

l'interview c bien passer je n'est pas parler du fait que je risquais de quitter le groupe. la je suis a l'hôtel a Berlin. Car comme je l'es dit je ne désir plus vivre avec les garçon je préfère avoir mes liberté bien sur je reste dans le groupe il n'est pas encore question de sa. je commande a l'hôtel un repas léger je n'es pas faim comme d'habitude d'ailleurs mange rapidement et vais sous la douche les hématome eux reste la il n'ont toujours pas diminuer et demain je sais que je vais devoir en recevoir d'autre...

flash back

je me promène dans les rue de berlin notre tourné mondial et pour bientôt strify connait de mieux en mieux les parole et ce comporte sur scène comme avant bien que sa mémoire ne soit pas revenue. je traverse une rue plus sombre que les autre et tombe sur un groupe d'homme en train de violer un jeune homme mais vus leur nombre je tente de partir discrètement afin d'appeler la police mais en me retournant je tombe sur l'un des gars de leur bande un sourire cruelle au lèvre.

gars1: regarder qui j'ai trouvé c'est la tentouze des cinéma bizarre!  
>gars2: *rire cruelle* on vas faire joujoue si tu ni vois pas d'inconvénient...<br>gars3: cinéma bizarre ouai jvoi ya la nain jle connait jlai violé! on vas voir s'il est meilleur que le nabo  
>gars4: ouai attendaient jme débarrasse de l'autre<p>

je le vois sortir un couteau de sa veste et coupé la gorge du jeune homme qu'il avaient agressé. mon dieu de merde pourquoi moi! je vois le jeune homme s'écrouler au sol puis et pris de spasmes et puis s'immobilise pour ne plus jamais re-bouger. alors c'ets l'un de ces mec qui a violé kiro... je suis sur leur liste que faire maintenant... rien je ne peux rien faire je suis seul contre 4 mec armés

les 2 premier gars me plaque contre le mur et me tiennent contre tendit que le troisième gars enlève les habit violemment quand il ne me reste plus qu'un boxer il me donne un coup de genoux dans ce qui me sert a être un homme. puis dit au gars de me retourner ce qu'il font sans grande difficulté puis il m'enlève mon boxer et me pénètre plus que brutalement. Le 4eme gars sort un portable et film la scène tendit que les vas et vient de mon violeur me font de plus en plus mal une foi qu'il a joui en moi un autres prend sa place. quand les 4 homme eurent finit de me baiser ils se mirent a 3 pour me frapper un autre filmant la scène. une foi finit l'un des gars m'attrape par les cheveux et me dit

gars1: tu sais moi et les autre on rêve de faire du mal a shin et son gosse  
>luminor: comment, comment vous savez?<br>gars1: quoi lais je suis le médecin de shin moi et je haï les pd tu sais je reve de lui ouvrir le bide et d'en faire sortir le gosse de mes mains  
>luminor: nan!<br>gars1: biensure que si! et si tu veux pas qu'il lui arrive un problème tu vas nous obéir ptite pute!  
>luminor: dacore mais ne faite rien a shin ni a son enfant...<br>gars3: ok donne nous ton portable!  
>luminor: pourquoi?<br>gars3: *fou un pain a luminor* donne le que l'on puisse te donné rendez-vous!  
>luminor: d'acore 06********<br>gars3: bah voila...  
>gars4: et si tu obéi pas a nos rdv sache que tes amis vont morflé surtous shin enfin que shin ou peut-être le nain aussi.<br>luminor: j'obéirais mais on par en tourné mondial pendant 2 mois je ne pourrais pas venir  
>gars1: on le sais t'inquiète ma pute<br>gars2: on se barre et si t'en parle t'es mort toi et ton ptit shin a la con!

je me rabilla une fois ces monstre partis... je ne peux rien dire a personne je vais devoir souffrir seul mais c'est pour que shin et son gosse reste en vie.

fin du flash back

oui demain je doit retourner dans cette ruelle comme je l'ai fait une bonne dizaine de foi... mais blessure ne sont même pas toute guérie. je vais encore souffrir mais bon... je termine de me laver puis cherche de la crème contre coup. tous ces bleu me font mal je n'en peut plus au moins personne ne risquera de voir que je souffre demain dans la journée je chercherai un appartement puis le soir je souffrirai toute la nuit des coup de ces salaud et je pourrai ensuite retourner chez moi dans mon appartement a moi sel ou je serais enfin tranquille.

pov luminor

je suis en train de consulter le journal afin de voir les appartements a louer il y en a plusieurs simpas dont une maison certes petite mais très mignonne . J'entoure tous les appartements qui me plaise c'est a dire 3..._  
>je téléphone au numéro indiquer sur l'article de la maison afin de pouvoir la visiter.<p>

mec: oui allô?  
>luminor: oui bonjours j'appelle pour l'article... pour la location de la maiso.<br>mec: oui bien sur vous désirais passer vers quel jours?  
>luminor: aujourd'hui c'est possible?<br>mec: oui bien sur... je vous attend vers 16 heure cela vous vas?  
>luminor: oui merci!<p>

il raccroche. Bon il est 10h00 et je n'est rien à faire de ma journée moi... je décide de sortir.  
>je vais en ville... les gens me regarde bizarrement, je m'en fiche, allez-y moquez vous de moi insulter moi dans mon dos et alors? si sa leurs plais de me regarder comme si j'étais E.T qu'il le fasse.<br>plusieurs jeune fille vienne vers moi

jeune fille1: eu... j...vous...vous êtes bien luminor ?  
>luminor:oui c'est moi<br>jeune fille1: ont pourraient faire une photo avec vous*rougit comme une tomate*  
>jeune fille2: oui s'il vous plais<br>luminor: oh oui bien sur!

elle font toute une photo avec moi je leur signe même un autographe. Si elle savaient ce que j'endurais que penseraient-elles? enfin je n'est pas a me gâcher l'esprit avec cette idée ce n'est que ce soir.  
>je marche encore il est 11h00 je suis au tournant d'une rue au moment de tourner un jeune homme me rentre dedans. il a les cheveux noir, maquillé avec du noir a peu près aussi garnd que yu et strify habillé de noir mais pas gothique comme moi plus sobre son visage et unique il m regarde.<p>

? oh désoler je ne vous avez pas vus!  
>il flippe ou je rêve...?<br>luminor: pas grave... eh pourquoi tu me regarde comme sa? non je ne suis pas cannibale tu sais. Je vais pas te manger.

je souris il est tellement choux a rougir comme sa je le fait vraiment flipper ma parole

? eu oui bien sur...pardon

luminor: ne t'excuse pas tu n'a pas fait exprès... tu veux discuter *il semble mal en point ou je rêve?*  
>?: je...oui d'acore<p>

je l'emmène dans un café.

luminor: comment tu t'appelle? moi c'est félix  
>?je m'appelle Roméo<br>luminor: qu'elle age a tu? moi 24 ans  
>roméo: j'ai eu 20 ans<br>luminor: mais dit moi pourquoi semblé tu si horrifié? j'avais l'impréssion que c'était moi qui te faisait peur  
>roméo: eu... des gars louche me suivez depuis une bonne 12 heure alors j'me suis mis a courir quand je vous suis rentré dedans j'ai cru que vous étiez de leurs bande désoler  
>luminor: a je vois je suis le sauveur de roméo mais il te poursuivait pourquoi?<br>roméo: j'en sais rien  
>luminor: et t'as pas peur qu'ils te retrouvent?<br>roméo: si... enfin je pense pas qu'ils me trouveront  
>luminor: ok je vois<p>

il a de la chance moi mes persécuteur adore les chasses au lapin...je suis le lapin. eux les chasseurs...

roméo: sa vas? tu semble triste  
>luminor: je le suis...<br>roméo: pourquoi quelque-chose ne vas pas...enfin oui si t'es triste c'est que quelque-chose ne vas pas.  
>luminor: oui bien des chose ne vont pas...<br>roméo: tu... tu veux m'en parler?  
>luminor: oui si tu veux m'écouter mais vient dans mon hôtel... ici ce n'est pas un endroit pour parler de sa...<br>roméo: eux... je suis dsl mais  
>luminor: tu n'a pas confiance en moi... je vois bon j'y vais bonne chance a toi... roméo.<p>

je me lève et sort du café rapidement comment ai-je pus croire que quelqu'un m'écouterai... personne ne m'écoute...  
>je marche a 15h30 j'appelle un taxi et je vais à la maison que je veux louer.<br>arriver là-bas le charme de la maison me touche tous de suite elle et petit sombre mais charmante. dans un quartier chic de Berlin. le gars quand il me vois ouvrit grand les yeux il avait pas du m'imaginer comme sa enfin c'est pas grave. Il me fait visiter la maison le ré-de-chausser contient un salon une cuisine salle a manger et des W.C, et une bais vitré donnant sur un jardin un peu en pagaille mais avec du temps il devrait être beau. au 1er étage il y a un salle de bain ainsi qu'une chambre.

mec: alors la maison vous plais?  
>luminor: oui beaucoup.<br>mec: vous savez combien coute la maison?  
>luminor: non je penser qu'elle était a louer...<br>mec: non je la vend. 190 000 euro.  
>luminor: bien sa me vas<br>mec: bien aller a là banque je donnerais votre nom la banque prélèvera l'argent de votre compte tous les mois. 500 euro pour être précis.  
>luminor: sa me vas merci<p>

Il est 17h00 tous est réglé. je ferait venir mes meuble lit et armoir en fin d'après midi j'ai eu de la chance que les déménageur n'est rien a faire aujourd'hui. a 19h00 tout était installé lit et armoir pour ma chambre je ferai la décoration plus tard pour la cuisine le gars avait laisser une cuisinière un frigot et des étagères. sa sera déjà sa en moins à acheter. je ne mange pas je suis stressé je sais que c'est ce soir que je doit retourner voir mes agresseur. je vais avoir mal. je suis dans ma chambre seul endroit ou je peu vivre pou le moment a par dans ma cuisine. je reste allongé dans mon lit jusqu'à l'heure fatidique 20h00...  
>je me lève doucement j'ai peur je vais encore avoir mal t'en pis si sa sauve shin et son gosse alors j'endurerai sa jusqu'à ma mort... je sort de chez moi et me dirige vers cette rue ou l'on ma violet pour la première fois...<br>une fois arriver je vois les 4 hommes de tout mes cauchemars.

gars1: tien voilà notre pute  
>gars2: eh bah quand même on a dut t'attendre tu sais?<br>gars3: oui ont a attendu et tu sais ce que sa veux dire un retard  
>gars4: au il a peur vous avez vus? hein que tu flippe pédale?<p>

oui j'ai peur mais j'ai encore de l'honneur mais que faire hein je l'ai déjà perdu cet honneur il ne vaux plus rien

luminor: oui j'ai peur. Je suis désoler d'être arrivé en retard.  
>gars4: mais on s'en fou de tes excuse tu vas juste en souffrir plus.<p>

ils rigole le 3ème gars me plaque face a lui et ce met a me mordre les lèvre le cou sauvagement. il me fait mal mais je ne résiste lus depuis longtemps. un autre je ne sais pas lequel abaisse ma longue jupe noir , ainsi que mon caleçon et me pénètre violemment. un autre des gars fait ce à quoi je m'attendait le moins, je sens alors un deuxième sexe entrer en moi tous aussi violemment que le premier. leurs vas et vient ce font de plus en plus douloureux. le gars devant moi prend mon sexe en main et me masturbe mais lui me sert le sexe dans sa paume de main me faisant plus mal qu'autre-chose tendit qu'il continus de me faire des suçon et de me mordre sauvagement. le dernier gars lui film comme toujours cet acte monstrueux je ne sais pas ce qu'il en fait mais je pense qu'il les garde pour me faire chanter.  
>une fois que les deux gars me sodomisant eurent éjaculer en moi ils m'agenouille devant le gars qui me mordait et me forcèrent a le sucer. cela me dégoute son sexe et maintenant dans ma bouche je fait de lent vas et vient sur son sexe il aime sa et moi j'ai envi de vomir. il m'enfonça alors son sexe au font de ma gorge et ce mis a simuler une baise dans ma bouche il me fait mal et l'envi de vomir et la. une fois qu'il eut éjaculer je dus avaler sa semence. puis ils m'entourent et me ruent de coup en prenant soin de n'épargner aucune partis de mon corps. je souffre en silence eux ils voudraient que je hurle de douleur ais je ne leurs ferais pas ce plaisir. quand il ont finit de ce défouler sur moi il me laisse ainsi sur le sol a moitié nus le corps meurtri mais aujourd'hui je n'est pas la force de me relever je reste allongé sur le bitume froid dans une rue ou je risque de me faire tué par tous les con u monde... j'ai trop mal mon ventre et douloureux je ne sent plus mes cote mon visage me fait souffrir le martyr...j'entends des pas dans la ruelle il se rapproche je vais mourir?<p>

?: monsieur sa vas? vous allez bien? félix c'est toi répond si tu m'entends...!

j'aurais voulut répondre a cette voix mais je n'en est pas la force je suis surement mort je pense... puis je n'entendit plus rien. seuls les ténèbres m'entourait.


	19. Chapter 18

pov luminor

j'entrouvre les yeux... oui suis-je ce n'est en aucun cas chez moi... ou suis-je maintenant? ce n'est pas la maison des garçons... qui m'a emmener ici?

?: oh tu es réveillé! sa vas aller?  
>luminor: ou suis-je?<br>roméo: tu es chez moi tu ne te rappelle de rien?  
>luminor: si je me rappelle de ce qui c'est passé avant pas de quand tu m'as emmener...<br>roméo: tu était dans un état pitoyable j'ai eu dut mal a te reconnaitre que t'es-t-il arrivé? pourquoi u n'a rien dit tu savais ce qui allais arriver?  
>luminor: je savais ce qui allai m'arriver je voulais t'en parler je t'avais proposer de t'en parler mais pas au bar tu n'as pas voulus alors je suis partie...<br>roméo: je suis désoler mais je ne voulais pas que tu parte j'allais dire quelque-chose tu as crus que je disais non ce n'était pas le cas.  
>luminor: pardon tu voulais... tu m'aurais écouté *mes yeux se remplisse de larmes*<br>roméo: oui bien sur... pourquoi n'aurai-je pas écouter?  
>luminor: personne n'a jamais fait attention a moi... personne<br>roméo: moi je ferai attention à si tu veux bien *il me souris*  
>luminor: tu ferais attention a moi? toi?<br>roméo: oui je ferait attention a toi si personne ne fait attention a toi moi c'est pareil personne ne s'occupe de moi.  
>luminor: ok moi je ferais attention a toi si tu veux.<br>roméo: on veillera l'un sur l'autre mutuellement si tu le veux bien...  
>luminor: sa ne me dérange pas<p>

il m'aide a me lever j'ai mal partout. j'ai du mal a marcher il me fait visiter son appartement. une chambre a lui une chambre d'ami, un petit salon et une cuisine.

roméo: tu veux manger quelque-chose? on parlera de ton problème a table tu es d'acore?  
>luminor: eu d'acore<p>

il prépara a manger pour lui et moi. puis je luis racontait ma rencontre avec ses hommes... leurs chantage affectif..

roméo: attend deux minute ton ami a un bébé dans le ventre.  
>luminor: oui il est hermaphrodite.<br>roméo: oh je vois mais dite moi shin et le batteur des cinéma bizarre non?  
>luminor: oui c'est bien sa<br>roméo: *se lève d'un coup* vous connaissait les cinéma bizarre?  
>luminor: oui<br>roméo: comment sont-ils?  
>luminor: simpas un peu fou mais bon gentil<p>

c'est décider je quitte le groupe je ne veux plus rien faire avec eux. je ne veux plus jouer entre torture haine et la vie de mes amis...

roméo: dit t'as un endroit ou vivre  
>luminor: oui mais chez moi c'est vide<br>roméo: reste chez moi... avec moi... s'il te plais

je lui souris je l'aime ce mec il est choux.

luminor: d'acore je reste avec toi et une petite chose... je suis mort je peux dormir? dans ta chambre?  
>roméo: eu oui tu ne préfère pas la chambre d'ami?<br>luminor: je préfère ton odeur j'ai bien dormi cette nuit.  
>roméo: si tu le dit moi je veux bien. aller vas dormir<p>

je vais dans sa chambre je me met sur son lit et m'endors de suite. pour une fois ma nuit fus douce. je me réveille... roméo et endormis sur une chaise a coté du lit... ne me dite pas qu'il ma veillé tous ce temps?  
>c'est surement sa. je me redresse et me lève les douleur ne sont plus la. je prend roméo dans mes bras et l'allonge sur son lit il dort paisiblement.<br>je vais dans sa salle de bain et me lave rapidement puis vais préparer le petit déjeuner j'ai une idée sa devrais lui plaire, oui sa lui plaira. Je cherche un plateau et pose un bol de café avec des tartine a coté je prend du nutella, des confiture une cuillère et porte le tous dans sa chambre.  
>je pose le plateau sur la chaise a côté de son lit et le secoue doucement<p>

roméo: huuum?  
>luminor: *d'une vois douce* debout roméo<br>roméo: oh luminor tu ets réveillé?  
>luminor: oui tu dormais sur une chaise alors je t'es couché. j'ai préparé le petit déj<br>roméo: ok je me lève  
>luminor: *en l'en empêchant* nan pas besoin je te l'es apporter au lit<br>roméo: nan ta pas fait ça?* en se redressant d'un coup*  
>luminor: eh bah si alors mange<p>

je luis pose le plateau devant lui. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort... il me regarde et me sourit de toutes ses dent et quel sourire. Il commence a manger? plutôt engloutir sont petite déjeuner. a le regarder j'ai envies de faire des chose cochones avec lui du genre lui mettre du chocolat sur les lèvre les lécher mais voilà on est pas ensemble et je pense même qu'il est hétéro alors franchement pourquoi risquer notre nouvelle amitié. une fois toue deux habillé je lui dit que je doit acheter des meuble pour chez moi il décide de m'accompagner.  
>une fois au magasin je vais d'abore pour remplir mon salon. puis la salle de bain a refaire ma cuisine.<br>une fois tout acheter et installé mon salon je l'est voulut asser moderne et élairé, ma nouvelle salle de bains classe moderne afin de ne pas souffrir en me lavant surtout après avoir subit les coup des gars aimant me maltraiter, je commende des meubles nouveaux pour la cuisine car ce en place était trop vieux. les gars du magasin eurent vite fait de tous me livrer en 2 jours tout était ranger a sa place roméo m'ayant bien aider a tous installer.  
>aujourd'hui je suis dans ma chambre mon portable avait vibré 2 minute plus tôt ils voulaient me baiser aujourd'hui a 21h00 il est à peine 9h00 d'habitude ce n'est pas plus d'une foi par semaine la sa fait 2 rendez-vous en une semaine mon corps n'ayant pas tous récupéré ce plein déjà du traitement a venir.<p>

la sonnette de ma porte retenti au moment ou j'allais m'assoupir.  
>je descendis voir qui était la personne qui venait me déranger. c'était roméo.<p>

roméo: salut je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de venir faire un tours avec moi  
>luminor: eu si tu veux<br>roméo: je le veux! tu viens?  
>luminor: oui je te suis<p>

il m'emmena dans un parc magnifique quelque gamin jouer en rigolant. roméo m'invita a la suivre un peu plus loin.c'était beau mais moi je suis plus que jamais mélancolique. ce que roméo remarqua de suite.

roméo: félix tu semble triste qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas?  
>luminor: rien rien sa vas<br>roméo: félix! je vois bien qu'il y a quelque-chose!  
>luminor: mais ce n'est rien...<br>roméo: *il me regarda paniquer* ils t'on donné un autre rendez-vous!  
>luminor: oui<br>roméo: pour quand?  
>luminor: aujourd'hui.<br>roméo: quoi? ne me dit pas que tu vas y aller? ils vont finir par avoir ta peau et même si tu le fait pour ton amis si tu meurs ils le tueront de suite bordel félix!  
>luminor: je DOIT y aller c'est mon devoir...<br>roméo: mais félix! si tu en parlais a la police ils se font embarquer et tu est libéré!  
>luminor: ils connaissent bien du monde dès que je passe dans une rue sombre ou mal fréquenter des gars me parle m'insulte ils sont tous au courant que je suis leurs jouer s'il se font embarquer mon amis est mort!<br>roméo: tu vas donc te laisser faire jusqu'à ta mort?  
>luminor: en quoi sa te regarde roméo?<br>roméo: tu es un ami et je... je veux pas te perdre  
>luminor: moi non plus je veux pas te perdre... tu es bien le seul a t'en faire pour moi<br>roméo: tu sais le jour ou tu m'a apporté le ptit déj au lit j'ai faillis pleurer. pourquoi? parce que personne n'a jamais était aussi intentionnée avec moi même mon meilleur ami...  
>luminor: oh...<br>roméo: félix...  
>luminor: oui?<br>roméo: jn'es jamais dit sa a un homme mais je...  
>luminor: hum?<br>roméo: *il rougit* jet'aimefélixest-? *encore plus rouge*  
>luminor: eu répète mais plus lentement parce que la j'ai strictement rien compris.<br>roméo: je t'aime félix est-ce que tu veux bien être mon petit ami?  
>luminor: *la c'est moi qui vire au rouge tomate* je... roméo... je<br>roméo: je vois tu ne m'aime pas toi du moins pas en amour...*commence a partir  
>luminor: roméo! *en le rattrapant* je t'aime roméo depuis que l'on s'est vu je t'aime! et bien-sure que je veux être ton petit ami!<p>

je prend son visage entre mes mains et dépose mes lèvre sur les siennes.


	20. Chapter 19

pov roméo.

Félix m'embrasse! comment est-ce possible il ma dit qu'il m'aimait!  
>Il m'allonge sur l'herbe et commence à enlever mon t-shirt. Il embrasse mon torse chaque partie de mon torse.<br>puis ce redresse et me regarde dans les yeux. les mien sont remplis de désir les sien aussi. il dépose a nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. sa langue quémande l'entrer à ma bouche, que je lui offre de suite nos langues ce rejoignent. ce caressent. notre baiser ne prend fin qu'une foi que nous manquons d'air.  
>il commença à ôter mon pantalon, quand un portable sonne.<p>

luminor: désolé *en se reculant de roméo* allo?

luminor: a oui d'acore j'arrive dans 5 minute .*raccroche* *a roméo* désoler je doit y aller urgence.  
>roméo: mais félix!<p>

je le vois s'éloigner a grand pas. moi je reste la le torse nue... comme un idiot.

pov shin

la sonnette sonne c'est luminor.

shin: luminor je suis vraiment content que tu soit venus! on doit vraiment répéter tu sais! et puis... tu me parlera de tes problème hein? grand frère?  
>luminor: désoler shin c'est la dernière répète que je fait avec vous ensuite je part j'ai une maison t'en fait pas je reste le parrain de ton bébé mais je préfère partir pour toujours. et pour mes problèmes je préfère ne pas t'en parler. désoler<br>shin: nan! félix par pas on a besoin de toi!  
>luminor: mais non vous n'avez pas besoin de moi je ne suis qu'un boulet pour vous t entre mes problème et vous c'est trop risqué alors c'est ma dernière répète avec vous.<br>kiro: luminor! s'il te plais...  
>yu: félix... alors c'est finit c'est la dernière répète. la dernière avec toi?<br>luminor: oui pardonné moi je pense que vous trouverais mieux ou est strify?  
>yu: dans la salle de répète<br>luminor: et bien allons y!

je regarde luminor conduire il nous emmène dans la salle de répète.  
>nous entrons tous dedans strify et mis au courant de la décision de luminor aujourd'hui nous jouons comme jamais comme des dieu je diraient surement pour lui faire honneur à mon grand frère.<br>les dernière notes de love song they kill me retentissent. je me sent bizarre j'ai mal a mon cœur. je sais pourquoi j'ai peur de perdre luminor il ne veux même pas me parler de ses problème pourtant je sais que c'est important. luminor...  
>je prend luminor a part<p>

shin: félix tu es sur de vouloir partir?  
>luminor: oui plus que tous. écoute shin *il me prend les mais* shin... tu es mon petit frère. je t'aime comme tel mais pour ton bien celui du bébé il faut que tu ne sache rien il fat que je parte se sera mieux pour tous le monde. bonne chance petit frère. mais sache que je tien a rester le parrain de ton fils.<br>shin: merci félix

je lui retire mes mains et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

shin: merci grand frère luminor merci pour tous ce que tu a fait pour nous

il me souris et part il ets tard il est 21h00 la nuit et tombé.  
>strify vient me rejoindre et m'embrasse<p>

strify: désoler shin c'est son choix et on en est tous affecté.

élipse 5 jours

pov luminor

roméo et moi sommes très proche vraiment . nous sommes ensemble je e me suis pas justifié pour ma disparition il ma retrouver a 24h00 dans la ruelle ou il m'avait déjà retrouvé une fois. encore une foi j'étais sali, mort et tordu de douleur... depuis je n'est pas eu d'autre rendez-vous.  
>aujourd'hui les gars on tenus a me présenter le gars qui doit me remplacer. j'ai laissé roméo seul il ne sais pas que je suis luminor enfin quelle importance maintenant on vie a deux chez moi.<br>je suis devant la maison des cb. je sonne a la porte c'est strify qui m'ouvre.

strify: salut lumi  
>luminor: salut strify comment vas?<br>strify: bien tu nous manque mais bon  
>luminor: *en entrant* comment et mon remplaçant?<br>strify: sympa c'est le meilleur ami de yu donc on a confiance en lui

je le suis dans cette maison que j'ai autre-foi habité les gars et moi discutons de tous et de rien quand la sonnette sonne yu vas ouvrir.

pov inconu

je vais chez yu et les cb je vais rencontrer l'ancien claviste un certain luminor. je sonne c'ets yu qui vient m'ouvrir.

yu: en retard sale gosse  
>?: désoler yuki<br>yu: entre *se décale pour me laisser entrer*

j'entre et le suis jusqu'au salon ou je vois

luminor: roméo *en même temps que celui-ci*  
>roméo *en même temps que luminor* Félix! pov strify.<p>

pardon? il se connaissent d'ou eux?

strify: vous vous connaissez?  
>luminor: oui on s'est rencontré dans la rue un jours on a parler depuis on est amis.<br>roméo: pourquoi tu m'a jamais dit que tu était le claviste des cinéma bizarre?  
>luminor: j'avais l'intention de partir alors je voyai pas pourquoi te le dire... toi tu ne ma pas dit non plus que tu était le meilleur amis de yu...<br>roméo: je sais mais voilà tu ma juste dit que tu étais amis avec eux...  
>yu: a bah sa! j'aurais jamais deviné que roméo et toi vous vous connaissiez.<br>roméo: mouai  
>kiro: luminor sa vas?<p>

effectivement quand je regarde luminor il est pâle beaucoup plus que d'habitude...il vas vers roméo lui soufle quelque-chose a l'oreille et part de chez nous en claquant la porte plus personne n'ose dire un mot. roméo lui tombe sur les genoux et ce met a pleurer a chaude larmes.

pov roméo

félix... il est tous pâle... il vient vers moi et me dit: passe de bonnes tournés! mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser ma porte ouverte. je ne veux pas vivre avec un fantôme qui ne sera jamais la pour j'ai quitté le groupe c'est aussi pour toi pour pouvoir prendre soin de toi! adieu.

puis il partis en claquant la porte... bordel...pourquoi il vient de me quitter et je n'est même pas réagis quelle nul... je tombe a genoux et fond en larmes.

5 minutes passent. je me calme doucement dans les bras de yu qui tente de me calmer. quand les larmes ne coulèrent plus surtous parce que je n'en avais plus yu ce mit a me parler

yu: roméo sa vas aller? pourquoi tu a réagit comme sa ? qu'est-ce que luminor t'a dit?  
>roméo: je...il... félix était mon petit amis<br>yu: o_O" pardon? tu n'est pas hétéro?  
>roméo: si mais non... je l'aime c'est tous toi tu peux parler u dit a tous le monde je suis hétéro mais ta kiro dans ton lit... je savez même pas qu'il était votre claviste<br>yu: a merde...il ta dit quoi? dit moi roméo on est des amis les meilleur amis!  
>roméo: il ma dit mot pour mot: "passe de bonnes tournés! mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser ma porte ouverte. je ne veux pas vivre avec un fantôme qui ne sera jamais la pour moi. si j'ai quitté le groupe c'est aussi pour toi pour pouvoir prendre soin de toi! adieu."<br>yu: merde c'est chiant sa... tu sais tu n'est pas obligé de devenir notre claviste vas le retrouver vas le voir je connais d'autre gars qui font du clavier tu sais... même si sa aurrais était cool de t'avoir vu qu'on se connais bien... mais si tu l'aime vas le voir reste avec lui je pense qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qu'il a des problèmes mais il ne nous en a jamais parler...  
>roméo: il m'en a parlé mais sa concerne aussi shin strify et kiro...<br>yu: vien tu va tous nous dire.

je suis yu et commence d'abord par raconter notre rencontre comment il est partis du café comment je l'est chercher toute la journée puis retrouver a moitiez mort gisant sur le bitume a ce passage tous les autres on fit des yeux et un visage horrifié. puis le fait que je l'est pris avec moi, chez moi. puis je leur dit ce dont il ma parler les hommes leurs chantages les torture tous ce dont il m'a parler, il y a surement autres chose mais c'est a lui de m'en parler. je leurs dit alors le pourquoi il ne dit rien à la police, ni a personne.

shin: *les larmes au yeux* il fait tous sa pour moi et mon bébé... il se fait violer pour moi... ont le torture a ma place...  
>kiro: a ma place aussi le mec qui ma violé fait partis de ses agresseur...<br>yu: kiro *pleurant a moitié* pourquoi tu m'a pas laisser le tuer ce salaud il te viole viole luminor avec ses pote et lui il te protège. il fait tous pour nous sans qu'on le sache... il nous protège en échange de son corps... on est trop con de pas avoir vus sa bordel...  
>kiro: et moi qui l'est insulter même sous la colère se que j'ai dit et impardonnable... je m'en veux tellement!<br>strify: on est tous impardonnable ne pas avoir vus ses problème avant qu'il nous disent qu'il avait des hématome ou qu'il n'en mangé plus et même maintenant c'est roméo qui nous dit tous... roméo tu tien vraiment a faire partis du groupe tu n'est pas forcé tu peux rester pour luminor tu l'aime et lui ne reviendra pas dans le groupe...  
>roméo: je sais mais je reste avec vous j'ai dit oui pour être votre claviste et ma décision ne changera pas... mais je vais parler avec félix m'expliquer avec lui.<br>yu: bonne chance alors  
>roméo: ouai merci yuki.<p>

je part en courant vers la maison de luminor t'en de projet avec lui je refuse que tous finissent ainsi.  
>je travers les rue jusqu'à la maison de félix de mon amant.<br>je sonne à la porte. personne ne vient m'ouvrir...je re-sonne 4 ou 5 foi rien... merde réfléchi roméo réfléchi comment on entre la!...attend mais je suis con! il est parti avant moi... donc... j'ai la clé mais quelle boulet bordel je suis con moi!  
>j'ouvre la porte et court dans sa chambre je le voix fixant la porte le regard vide. je me précipite vers lui et m'agenouille près de lui...<p>

roméo: félix c'est a félix que je demande sa... je fait a présent partis des cinéma bizarre et toi je te veux avec moi dans le bus dans les hôtel avec moi pour toujours même si tu est luminor l'ex claviste et seconde voix des cb je demande non je te supplies de venir avec moi en tourné. *yeux version chat potté* s'il te plais... *voix supliante* félix.  
>luminor: *en me regardant bizarrement* pardon tu me demande de venir avec toi?<br>roméo: pour toujours!  
>luminor: *pleure* roméo... tu emmènerai un homme comme moi avec toi? alors que je t'es quitté comme sa je suis vraiment un con et dire que je me serait pendu deux minute plus tard... roméo ...je t'aime tellement quand j'ai vu que c'était toi qui me remplacés j'ai crus...oui j'ai crus que tu partais sans plus me revoir...<br>roméo: plutôt mourir que de ne plus te revoir ou de partir sans toi!

je le sert contre moi. je le regarde dans les yeux puis l'embrasse langoureusement. ce soir je pense que se sera chaud!


	21. Chapter 20

pov roméo.

j'embrasse luminor langoureusement nous n'avons encore jamais fait l'amour a deux on a dormir ensemble mais rien d'autre.  
>je prend luminor contre moi je n'est jamais fait l'amour à un homme et un homme ne m'a jamais fait l'amour ni même baiser... j'ai peur mais je ne pense pas que ce soit trop différent qu'avec les femmes...<br>je renverse luminor sur le lit et lui ôte son haut. il est maigre tellement maigre c'est terrible...le pauvre il doit en souffrir. je me met a lui embrasser le cous le torse j'en profite pour taquiner ses tétons qui se durcissent bien vite. je lui fait de léger baise tous le long de la mâchoire, pour finir sur ses lèvre il rit dans notre baiser suiis-je si ridicule?... je descends alors le long de son cou puis de son torse je lui embrasse le torse le ventre puis commence a abaisser son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon. je me relève et le contemple il me souris... il est nus c'est bien la première foi que je le voix ainsi de son plain grès la première foi étant quand je l'est trouver a moitié mort sur le bitumes...  
>je le regarde dans les yeux il y a tellement de sentiment a travers eux je ne peux même pas ous les compter le dominant étant le désir... sa je le vois.<br>je sais ce que fond les homme après avoir déshabillé leur partenaire mais je bloque je j'ai peur de mal mis prendre rien que le fait de savoir que je doit le sucer me dégoute même si c'est félix je ne peux pas faire sa je reste ainsi au dessus de lui... je suis rouge de honte lui remarque ma gène

luminor: tu n'est pas obligé de faire sa... si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave laisse moi faire laisse moi te faire l'amour...  
>roméo: nan je pas maintenant...<br>luminor: je vois ce qui te bloque...

il inversa facilement les rôles je me retrouvai sous luis j'ai honte mais pourquoi? je l'aime... amours je ne devrais pas avoir honte...  
>il me déshabille rapidement il ce m'est a m'embrasser le cous. il le suce me laissant un beau suçon. il descends je ne tien déjà plus . il lèche mon torse mes tétons mes abdos. puis il commence a caresser mon intimité. je lâche alors un soupir d'aise qu'il ne manque pas de remarquer.<br>il embrasse alors mon sexe ce qui me fait gémir puis le prend en bouche. il fait d'abord de lents vas et vient puis se met a accélérer quand il entend que mes gémissement sont beaucoup plus fort qu'au début. je joui rapidement trop rapidement surement...  
>félix avale facilement ma semence.<p>

luminor: n'est pas honte roméo c'est normal la première foi je préfère te l'avoir fait que tu te sois forcé on fait l'amour on le fait par envi non?  
>roméo: je n'est même pas pu te prévenir que j'allais venir je t'aime et je suis incapable de te faire prendre ton pied.<br>luminor: roméo pour sa je men fou si sa te aine t'en je t'apprendrai on ira doucement tu veux être actif ou passif?  
>roméo: je suis nul mieux vaux que je soit passif...<br>luminor: alors tu sera actif!  
>roméo: hein?<p>

il échange a nouveau nos places

luminor: tu as bien compris fait moi l'amour roméo... *il me sourit*

je l'aime je doit pas le décevoir j'aurais l'air de quoi.  
>je me place entre ses jambes. il est magnifique...<br>je le regarde et commence a le pénétrer lentement. Il me sourit j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe mais félix me fait signe de continuer.  
>je commence alors a bouger en lui c'est vraiment bon ...nan c'est généralissime trop bon inimaginable... mes vas et vient sont intenses je ne résiste pas à félix je l'aime t'en... il commence a gémir a sont tours. oui les hommes sont bien mieux que les femmes...non félix est mieux que tous les autres et c'est moi et moi seul sont amant! j'accélère mes coups de bassin en lui. nous crions tous les deux de plus en plus fort. je finis par jouir en lui, lui entre nos deux corps. je me laisse tomber a sur le coté je respire rapidement...je tente de retrouver mon souffle mais félix se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse.<p>

luminor: tu es vraiment doué roméo. Pour ta première foi avec un homme tu a était parfait.  
>roméo: merci félix *s'endort*<p>

pov luminor.

roméo s'endort a coté de moi je l'observe dormir il est choux. je lui dépose un baiser sur le front le prend dans mes bras et m'endors a ses coté.

pov shin

une semaine passe aucune nouvelle de roméo et luminor a si un message de roméo disant qu'il restait notre claviste mais qu'il y avait un petit truc inattendu.  
>moi je fatigue déjà plus vite et mon ventre s'arrondit peu à peu. 4 mois de grossesse... déjà. il est 7 heure du matin je suis triste pour luminor... il a t'en souffert pour moi et mon bébé qui plus est! je haï ce médecin et ses amis! comment peuvent-il faire sa à mon frère de cœur... à félix. Je caresse mon ventre je ne sais pas quoi dire pour les concert comment les assurer sans que les fan remarque ma fatigue ou mon ventre?<br>tous dire serai plus simple mais avec la presse people c'est risqué je veux pas avoir une photos de moi avec un gros ventre en première page d'un magasine avec comme titre: "miracle de la vie ou monstruosité?" ou "shin des cinéma bizarre est-il bizarre? oui il attend un enfant de strify!" ou bien d'autre chose encore... on pourraient tous aussi dire que l'on par pour des vacance à cause des évènement de cette année qui auraient était éprouvant de plus le départ précipité de luminor nous a tous touché...on partirai le temp de finir ma grossesse un médecin ma dit que j'avais toute les chance pour que mon bébé naisse un ou deux mois en avance si on part trois mois sa devrai aller quatre serai mieux mais bon. je peu encore faire des concert jusqu'au 5ème mois je pense ensuite je crois et strify aussi que c'est une mauvaise idée je veux pas de fausse couche sur scène de plus je serais gros comme une baudruche c'est chian je veux pas être déformé par cette grossesse! Je regarde mon ventre on voit légèrement qu'il est rebondit mais sen plus encore heureux tien... strify dort a coté de moi je me suis assis pour réfléchir je pense a un nom pour mon fils... je n'est pas d'idée pour lui strify en rigolant ma dit que tim junior c'était parfait quel idiot j'aime bien mon prénom mais pas au point de le donner a mon fil... surtouts tim junior c'est nul.  
>je souris en voyant que strify m'attrape par les hanche toujours endormis comme si j'était un gros doudou.<br>je me rallonge a coté de lui et le regarde dormir. Peu a peu le sommeil m'envahit a nouveau et je me rendors près de mon chéris.  
>j'ouvre les yeux strify n'est plus dans le lit... je regarde l'heure 13h00 oua j'ai fait un sacré somme.<br>je me lève doucement puis descend dans la cuisine. je voix strify kiro et yu en train de parler. je les salut et vais me préparer le petit déjeuné.

strify: sa vas mon chéri?  
>shin: oui ^^<br>yu: je t'aurais pas crus capable de dormir plus que kiro. (mdr)  
>kiro: _ la ferme yu!<br>yu: bien-sure mon amour!  
>kiro: gentil yu *lui carresse la tête comme a un chien*<br>strify: quand vous aurrez finit on pourra parler a shin de ce que roméo et lumi nous on dit!  
>yu: oui<br>kiro: désolé  
>strify: pas grave. bon roméo veux bien faire partis du groupe mais vus qu'il refuse de quitté lumi...<br>shin: il vient pas,  
>strify: si roméo vient... mais il prend luminor avec lui *tous sourire*<br>shin:quoi luminor vient avec nous?  
>yu: oui il ne fais pas partis du groupe mais reste et voyage avec roméo!<br>shin: mais c'est géniale!  
>strify: on a ausi discuté pour ta grossesse comment on fait. on c'est dit que t'en que tu est en forme et que ton ventre ne se vois pas trop on vas faire les concert donc la tourné on vas voir pour la faire tu en est a 4 mois tu doit accoucher d'après le médecin avec 2 mois d'avance du fait que tu es un garçon et que tu n'as pas le bassin comme celui des fille (le bassin des fille est plus large que celui des homme pour les gosses justement). donc c'est pour dans 3 mois... je pense que l'on a encore 1 bon mois pour les concert peut-être pas une tourné mondial mais un petit allemagne, france ect sa devrai aller si les concert son assez rapproché. après on prend 3 mois de pose pour raison personnel on en profitera penser a un nouvel album. toi tu pourra te reposer et accoucher tranquillement. Sa te vas?<br>shin: et ben vous avez vraiment tous prévus les gars... je penser a sa ce matin sa me traquasser mais maintenant sa vas. et oui ton idée et génial!  
>strify: elle est de nous tous roméo lumi kiro yu le manager et moi "mdr"<br>shin: ils sont venus ce matin?  
>strify: oui tu dormais encore tu les a loupé de 5 minutes.<br>shin: mais euu

nous rigolons tous je finis mon déjeuner vais me laver avec strify et m'habille rapidement roméo et luminor, revienne avec leur valise on part bientôt demain d'après le manager il est au courant de ma grossesse il s'est arranger pour que tous les concert soit bien rapproché afin de faire une tourné européenne complète et de me laisser 3 mois de repos.  
>luminor parle avec moi dans ma chambre. il ne sais pas que tous le monde est au courant pour le chantage et les violes j'essaye de lui faire cracher le morceau.<p>

shin: lumi pourquoi tu veux pas me parler de tes problème je me fait un sang-d'encre moi a m'imaginer des truc pas possible tu n'as pas confiance en moi on dirais...  
>luminor: écoute je peux pas en parler je te l'ai déjà dit et si j'ai confiance en toi...<br>shin: bah sa se vois pas luminor... tu nous parle pas de tes problème comment veut-tu les régler? seul? je pense pas que tu y arrivera  
>luminor: shin... c'est dur d'en parler tu es concerné par ce secret et s je te le dit tu sera mi en danger...<br>shin: je vois vive la confiance entre nous tu dit me considéré comme ton petit frère mais quand t'a des problème a cause de moi tu dit rien et tu te laisse aller ... je suis sur que roméo me dira ce qu'il se passe...  
>luminor: il sais que je ne veux pas qu'il en parle...<br>shin: *sénèrve* bah tu vois quand tu l'a quitter l'autre jours et que t'es partis en claquant la porte il nous a parler de tes problèmes du pourquoi il voulais pas te quitter! tu nous a jamais fait confiance mais a ce gars que tu venait juste de rencontrer s'il t'avait suivit dans ton hötel il aurrait tous su! tu lui a tous dit alors cas nous rien tu nous dit juste que tu souffre par notre faute mais tu nopus explique rien! on était tous malade d'angoisse on s'imaginaient tous des chose plus affreuse les une que les autres!tu m'énerve luminor tu aurais tous dit a un étranger mais a ton petit frère que dalle!  
>luminor: alors... tu sais tous... vous savez tous...<br>shin: oui roméo nous a tous raconté... on était tous mal quand il nous a raconté le chantage pour moi et mon bébé contre des viole et coup sur ton corps... désoler de n'avoir rien vus...  
>luminor: pourquoi alors tu voulais me faire parler?<br>shin: je voulais que ce soit toi qui m'en parle pas roméo je voulais que tu te confis a moi mais tu ne veux pas. A croire que tu n'as pas confiance en moi.  
>luminor: je voulais pas que tu te fasse du soucis pour moi je voulais pas que toi et les autres culpabilise... je peux pas en parler a la police tu sais...<br>shin:oui il nous a aussi parler de sa...

luminor me prend dans ses bras et me sert contre lui et me dit qu'il a toujours eu confiance en moi et qu'il est fier d'être le parrain de mon bébé ainsi que mon frère de cœur.  
>nous descendons a deux dans le salon ou nous retrouvons tous le monde luminor va vers roméo et lui dit qu'il sais qu'il a tous dit sur ses problème sans sa permission. roméo baisse la tête mais luminor la lui relève et l'embrasse. il lui dit que ce n'était pas grave et que c'était mieux ainsi puis il s'assit dans un fauteuil roméo sur un accoudoir a coté de félix. il nous raconta comment il avait rencontrer les homme a sa manière racontant les promesse qu'il avait du faire le fait qu'il avait du donner son portable que le médecin de shin faisait parti de ses homme que le violeur de kiro aussi des films fait par ses homme des viols qu'ils lui ont fait subir des rendez-vous la rencontre avec romé tous... nous étions choquer il nous avez tous raconté sans aucune pose le regard vide non... remplis d'une tristesse infini. quand il finit sont récit roméo le pris dans ses bras et luminor ce mit à pleure je vais aider roméo a consoler mon grand frère... <p>


	22. Chapter 21

pov shin.

1 semaine vien de passer. les concert son tous mieux les uns que les autres. on les enchaine a une vitesse folle nos fans sont tous très heureux.  
>moi je suis fatigué comme tous mais je fait les concert avec le plus d'énergie possible, après je dors de suite. enfin dès que l'ont est seul, car après on signe des autographes. tous ce passe bien les gens ne sont pas au courant que luminor vie avec roméo et nous. certain fan veulent tuer roméo mais bon il vas s'en remettre...<br>strify s'inquiète pour moi tous le temps depuis une semaine il a vraiment peur pour moi et le bébé. c'est vraiment choux. nous sommes dans notre hôtel on vient d'arriver en Italie. je suis morts. strify me rejoint dans ma chambre d'hôtel et vient s'assoir a coté de moi sur mon lit.  
>il me prend dans ses bras, je pose ma tête contre con épaule... il me caresse les cheveux...j'aime nos moments de tendresse. j'aime t'en strify... je m'allonge il fait de même me collant à lui. il touche mon ventre qui s'était encore un peu arrondi il grandi vite ...<p>

strify: j'ai tellement hate de le voir a nos coté... notre fils...  
>shin: oui moi aussi<p>

je regarde mon ange il baisse les yeux... il sont plein de peine ou...autre chose

shin: qu'est-ce qui ce passe?  
>strify: j'ai peur d'être un mauvais père de ne pas savoir m'occupai de lui de ne pas être a la hauteur... j'ai faillis ne jamais me souvenir de toi j'ai faillis te perdre a jamais! tu a faillis mourir par ma faute... je voudrai t'en ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs...j'ai peur tim<br>shin: *en le serrant contre lui* sébastian! tu sera le père le plus merveilleux que le monde est porté! j'en suis sur est certain tu verras. tu sera le père parfait promis!  
>strify: tu en es sur?<br>shin: certain!

je sers strify contre moi et m'endors le visage lové dans son cou lui dans mes bras.

élipse 1 mois

les vacance enfin! je suis franchement content!c'était plus possible de faire des concert de toute façon je me fatigue très vite de plus ma grossesse ne passe plus du tout inaperçus.  
>nous partons en vacance en Italie près de la mer ou exactement aucune idée _ je ne retiens pas le nom mais ce n'est pas important. il y a deux jours nous avons aménagé une chambre pour bébé dans mon ancienne chambre(bah oui je ne dors qu'avec strify maintenant. je ne vais plus dormir dans ma chambre ^^.<br>nos valise sont bouclé j'ai du acheter de nouveau vêtement pour ma grossesse oui je n'entre plus dans mes ancien pantalon plus ou moins moulant et pareil pour mes t-shirt tous le monde nous regarder moi et strify bizarrement oui en même temps on vois pas tous les jours un gars acheter des vêtement pour grossesse pour lui -_-".  
>strify descend nos valise le pauvre... j'ai pas des valise poids plumes en plus remplis a ras bort ... je le pleins.<p>

une fois tout le monde en voiture on se mis en route vers l'aéroport.  
>le voyage fut calme kiro termine sa nuit sur yu, roméo a la tête posé sur luminro qui somnole et moi j'ai la tête posé sur strify . arrivé a l'aéroport nous attendons bien 1 heure puis nous embarquons dans l'avions.<br>kiro discute de vive voix avec yu et roméo (avion a trois place sur les cotés) moi strify et luminor discutons plus doucement des chose que l'on pourrais faire durant ces trois mois de vacance avec moi qui ne pourrais pas faire grand chose a cause du bébé dans mon ventre

luminor: vous voudrez faire quoi pendant nos 3 mois de repos?  
>strify: déjà on peux se baigner a la mer ou dans la piscine (oui il ont pris une maison avec piscine) pour shin si t'a peur pour le bébé<br>shin: oui mais j'aimerai visiter un peux la ville est faire deux trois course pour acheter des souvenir ou des truc pour le bébé.  
>luminor: je comprend au fait vous avez des idée pour un prénom?<br>strify: pas vraiment on a pas trop d'idée...  
>shin: j'ai l'impression que on ne lui trouvera jamais de prénom<br>luminor: ne t'en fait pas tim. vous lui trouverai un nom en temps voulut vous verrez. 

le voyage se passa relativement vite.

nous allons en prenant 2 taxis dan une maison de vacance que nous avons tous décidé de louer. près de la plage pas loin de la ville et d'un hôpital. elle est grande blanche très spacieuse nous avaont pris une 4 chambre oui une pour moi et strify une pour luminor et roméo, une pour yu et kiro et une pour le bébé. elle a un grand salon 3 salle de bain un cuisine et une salle a manger... oui c'est énorme mais c'est pas moi qui est choisi enfin elle est génial je vais pas m'en pleindre!  
>nous nous installons vite fait il est 17h50 kiro décide d'aller se baigner yu le suis roméo, luminor, strify et moi y allons aussi roméo et strify pour ce baigner luminor et moi pour les regarder et nous reposer je pense que luminor a vraiment besoin de repos de ce vider la tête des souvenir douloureux qui le hante... je veux qu'il aille bien.<p>

strify est vraiment sexe dans son maillot de bain moulant. kiro et roméo eux s'amuse a arroser strify et yu qui essaye de les attraper pour les couler. la vie semble si simple vu comme sa... si cela pouvais être ainsi a jamais..s oui ce serais le paradis pour nous six... une grande est heureuse famille pour toujours.  
>j'explose de rire en voyant yu attraper kiro par la taille, le soulever puis le plonger dans l'eau. kiro en ressorti en criant sur yu toute les injure possible et imaginable de "connard" à "patate pourris remplis de vers de terre affamé". kiro courais après yu qui fuyez comme si le diable étai derrière lui. Quoi que un kiro en pétard c'est surement pire. kiro finit par sauter sur yu qui s'écrasa dans l'eau kiro sur lui éclatant de rire comme roméo lui venais de ce faire chopper par strify qui ce jetta littéralement sur le pauvre roméo qui se ramassa a moitié dans le sable appelant félix a l'aide quand mon strify ce mis a le chatouillé. Luminor amuser par ce spectacle vraiment hilarant éclata de rie un vrai rire je le regarde jamais il na ris aussi franchement roméo lui appeler toujours félix tous en suppliant strify d'arrêter entre 2 éclat de rire. oui aujourd'hui nous sommes vraiment tous heureux. pov luminor.<p>

1 semaine... 1 semaine de tranquillité. le couple de shin et strify va mieux que jamais. pareil pour kiro et yu qui font mumuse dans l'eau il s'aime . moi et roméo sa vas nous avons un caractère vraiment différent lui préfère s'amuser avec yu et kiro tendit que moi je préfère me reposer être au calme. il se couche tard je préfère me coucher tôt... je pense que malgré tous notre amour nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps nous sommes bien trop différent...je suis dans ma chambre seul roméo et encore avec les autres shin lui dort il ce fatigue vite (il est 17h00) strify la laisser ce reposer et s'amuse avec yu kiro et mon amant... je vois m'apporte s'ouvrir sur roméo il s'avance vers notre lit et s'assit près de moi.

roméo: sa ne vas pas félix?

luminor: si tous vas bien...

roméo: dit moi tous félix tu m'aime non?

luminor: roméo... j'ai ...tu ...j'ai l'impression que tu me délaisse... tu ne reste jamais avec moi je ne suis pas du tous comme toi et je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire tans d'effort pour que notre différence soit moins grande... j'ai peur que tous ce finisse.

roméo: quoi! mais comment tu peux penser que je vais te délaisser je t'aime luminor!

luminor: regarde strify et shin kiro et yu... ils se ressemble on un caractère assez identique bien que strify soit extraverti et shin introverti kiro et yu se dispute tous le temps mais s'amuse ce chamaille comme des enfants...nous c'est tellement différent... tu est toujours joyeux tu aime faire la fête tu souris tous le temps tu aime t'amuser avec tes amis... moi je préfère être au calme aimer et choyer la personne que j'aime. je préfère me reposer. et au niveau comportement je ne souris que très rarement... nous ne restons ensemble que la nuit a par quand tu t'es endormi avec les autres dans le salon... j'ai l'impression que notre couple ne résistera pas que toi tu préfèrera aller voir quelqu'un te ressemblant plus...

roméo: notre couple survivra j'admets ne pas rester avec toi souvent mais je pense a toi tous le temps tu sais... je m'en fiche que tu n'aime pas faire la fête tous le temps ou autre. tu sais je t'ai surtous laisser car je sais que tu a beaucoup souffert et je pense que tu devrais profiter de ces moment de libre pour te détendre moi je réfléchirai a comment on vas se débarrasser de cet bande de salop, promit mais je veux que tu profite a fond de tes vacance je veux que tu soit heureux... félix* en me prenant dans ses bras* tu le sais que je t'aime... et sa n'est pas près de changer!

luminor: merci roméo.. moi aussi je t'aime plus que tous.

nous nous embrassons langoureusement... ses lèvres m'avais manqué... tellement manqué... je passe ma langue dans sa bouche et en fait le tours afin de la redécouvrir. je lui mais un mains derrière le coup afin de l'empécher de se détacher de moi et d'approfondir notre baiser. nos langue ce caresse tendrement puis de plus en plus sauvagement. au bous d'un moment ce n'ets même plus un jeu c'est un danse folle qui s'engage entre nos langues respective. tous un panelle de désire ce mit a nous transporter le corps de l'autre nous avait manqué tous de l'autre nous manquai. qui de lui ou de moi menais la danse je ne le sais pas moi même... nous ne voulions pas nous séparer nous voulions rester ainsi tous le temps... pour toujours.  
>pourtant je me détacha de lui et lui dit de m'attendre sur le lit.<p>

roméo: pourquoi?

luminor: je reviens dans un petite heure! pas plus promit *lui dépose un baiser sur le front pui par*

je sort de chez nous et prend une voiture mis a notre disposition je vais en ville acheter quelque-chose quoi? devinez... bah oui une bague! je tiens a le demander en fiançailles.  
>arrivé en ville je me garre et commence à chercher une bijouterie. j'en trouvais une au bout de 20 minutes.<br>j'entre et cherche le bijoux qui nous plaira a tous les deux. je regarde les bijoux exposé. mon regard s'arrête alors sur une bague... elle sera pour roméo. puis j'en trouve une autre plus simple que celle de roméo mais que j'aime bien. je demande a acheter les deux bagues 280 euro en tous. je vais pour retourner a ma voiture je passe dans une rue et... oh non! je vois mes agresseur de toujours venant vers moi. je tourne les talon et me met a marcher le plus vite possible. mais dans la foule ils me rattrape facilement et m'entraine dans une ruelle sombre.

gars1: tu na pas le droit de nous fuir tu sais? tu nous appartiens et jamais tu ne t'en sortira pas!  
>luminor: comment est-ce que vous m'avez trouvé?<br>gars2: on a de très bon informateur... et on a envi de te voir souffrir aujourd'hui surtous depuis que l'on sais que tu est partie avec tes chez compagnons de route... tu a quitté les cb et tu reste avec eux? bizarre pauvre fou!  
>luminor: je vous en prix laissez moi ou tuer moi mais arrêtez *les larmes coulent de mes yeux*<p>

gars1: d'acore on vas te tuer...

ils s'approchèrent de moi et ce mirent a me ruer de coup... chaque millimètre de mon corps était frappé. je sent alors une douleur fulgurante dans mon torse une de mes cote vient d'être brisé.  
>les coup pleuve toujours je sent mon regard devenir flou puis un cri un coup de feu puis plus rien...<p>

fin du pov luminor

pov roméo

je vien de tuer 4 mec en train de rouer de coup mon amant j'appelle l'hôpital ils emmène les corps des homme et celui de mon amant a l'hôpital. je m'en fou d'aller en prison si je peu sauver mon amant.

élipse 2 jours

luminor vas de plus en plus mal il c'est réveiller je vais le voir le médecin dit qu'il ni a pas d'espoir plusieurs de ses vertèbres ont étaient brisé sa têtes sont coeur tous a morflé et son manque d'alimentation n'avais pas arrangé sa condition physique avant son agression...

j'entre sa chambre il est allongé sur son lit je m'assoit a ses côté il me regarde tristement

roméo: tous vas bien aller mon amour je te le jure...  
>luminor: ne te ment pas a toi même je le sais que je vais mourir roméo...mon amour...tu tu veux bien prendre la boite avec mes affaire?<br>roméo: celle-la?*en montrant une boite noir*  
>luminor: oui<p>

il l'ouvre et en sorte deux petit étuis.

luminor: roméo tu veux bien être mon maris pour le meilleur et pour le pire?  
>roméo: luminor...*en pleurant*<br>luminor: c'est ma dernière volonté roméo  
>roméo: oui je le veux* pleurant a chaud de larmes*<p>

je lui enfile sa bague il m'enfile la mienne en tremblant

luminor: merci roméo vie heureux avec qui tu le souhaite je voulait t'entendre dire que tu voulais m'épouser... deviens le parrain du bébé a ma place... a dit a shin que j'ai un nom pour son enfant...  
>roméo: félix! oui dit moi le nom du bébé<br>luminor: mattias dit le lui... ce nom lui portera chance...

je prend luminor dans mes bras en pleurant comme jamais

roméo: d'acore je serai le parrain il s'appellera mattias mais je t'en pris ne me laisse pas seul...  
>luminor: embrasse moi par pitiez... je ne tiendrai pas longtemps...<p>

j'embrasse luminor doucement comme la première foi je passe ma langue dans sa bouche... nos langue font une danse ensemble puis la sienne ne tourne plus ne joue plus... la machine ne produit plus qu'un long bipe continue... 


	23. fin

pov strify.

roméo et venus nous annoncer la nouvelle...luminor...est mort. shin s'est effondré...on le savais a l'hôpital mais on s'était dit que ses dernier instant c'était avec roméo qu'il devais les passer mas avec nous...nous somme le 15 septembre luminor et mort aujourd'hui a 14 heure...il est 19h00.  
>shin ne veux pas sortir de sa chambre moi et roméo sommes aller remplir les formulaire ect pour la morgue sont décé et du au coup reçus par ses agresseur qui ont étaient tué... on sais tous que s'est roméo et il a d'ailleurs était "innocenté" par la justice c'était de la légitime défense luminor et d'ailleurs une preuve suffisante pour protéger roméo... nous allons revenir en Allemagne nous souhaitons que luminor soit enterré chez lui dans sa ville natale Neunkirchen... la bas aurons lieu ses funérailles, shin vas venir lui aussi il s'en fou que l'on vois son ventre, elle auront lieu le 1909 à 15h00.

élipse jusqu'au 19/09 14h00 (toujours pov strify)

shin ce prépard...roméo lui a dit le nom que désirais luminor il la tous de suite accepté... mais il avoulus lui donné un deuxième prénom... félix.  
>nous sommes devant le corps de luminor il est dans son cercueil (ouvert lol nan c'est pas drôle chiale") les funérailles commence dans une heure... shin caresse le visage de luminor et lui parle comme s'il allais lui répondre... roméo lui pleure dans les bras de yu qui doit aussi consoler kiro...<br>une heure passa... des centaine de personne virent mettre des fleures sur son cercueil des fan, des musiciens, des amis, des parent... sa mère était en larmes... son père restais droit mais dans ses yeux on y voyais une tristesse immense... il ne s'entendait pas d'après luminor... son père l'avais regretter en apprenant son homosexualité... je vois que maintenant il aurai voulut voir son fils dans ses bras...  
>un prêtre dit quelque prière puis shin alla parler devant les gens:<p>

luminor était pour moi un grand frère comme pour les autres membres du groupes...il était un homme de talent. avec une bonté et un générosité énorme... il nous a énormément aider a nous faire connaitre il a toujours était la pour nous malgrès ses problèmes personnel. il était notre confidant notre protecteur ce qui d'autant plus vrai qu'il a souffert pour me protéger moi et kiro sans même que nous le sachions contre une bande de malade. Mais le corps humains et fragile et ces homme on eu raison de lui en italie... je n'est pas d'utre chose a dire a part qu'il sera a jamais dans mon coeur... et que j'espère qu'il est mieux la ou il est.

shin vient vers moi et se blotti contre moi... puis moi yu kiro et roméo allons dire quelque-chose sur luminor...

roméo: luminor était mon amant (tous le monde avec les yeux hors de leurs orbites). au début je ne savais pas qui il était... je ne savais pas qu'il était le claviste des cinéma bizarre... il a quitté le groupe pour pouvoir vivre a mes côté moi j'avais accepter de prendre sa place tous en ne sachant pas qui était l'ex claviste...quand je l'est su et même avant quand j'ai accepté ma décision é était de le prendre en tourné avec moi et les autres ce que nous avons fait... j'aimerai luminor encore et toujours je le sais... sachais que avant de mourir notre ami m'a demandé en mariage sa dernière volonté et je ne tien pas a le quitter pour moi il restera toujours le seul et l'unique...et j'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous lui ferais honneur vouss es fan en continuant d'écouter sa musique en le gardant dans votre cœur...car c'est la seul chose que nous être humain pouvons faire pour un mort...  
>il regarde le corps de son amant et dépose ses lèvres contre celle de luminor...puis tous les fan chante en chœur "love song they kill me" puis "gett off" enfin le cercueil et refermé et mis dans la tombe quand elle fus rebouché et la pierre tombale placée absolument toutes les personnes présentes mette une fleure sur la tombe de luminor. roméo y déposa un bouquet de roses rouges sang...moi et les autres y déposons aussi un bouquet de fleures différentes. nous regardons la tombe<p>

félix **********  
>2203/1985 15/09/2009

un musicien de talent un héro pour le groupe...  
>luminor for ever<br>tu es et tu restera a jamais dans nos cœurs.

élipse 6 ans

shin: félix vien ici tous de suite! tu te lave les dents!  
>félix: naaaaaaaaaaaaaaan kiro roméo yu papa au secours!<p>

shin cour après félix notre fils. il vas bien félix ressemble beaucoup a shin et moi. il a les yeux, les mains, et le nez de shin il a mes pommettes et ma bouche. mais il a un visage fin presque féminin...un peu comme... luminor.  
>notre groupe continu d'exister. nous avons toujours nos fans et nous faisons toujours des tourné félix reste toujours avec nous les 2 première année on avais une nounoux qui venais avec nous pour garder le bébé durant les interview ou les concerts. depuis il vient toujours avec nous il reste sur le bort de la scène près des coulise ou dedant ou bien il vient avec nous pendant les interview les journaliste lui pose des question parfois... te notre petit leur répond du tac au tac un ptit dure je vous dit...yu et kiro se sont marié dans un pays ou le mariage homosexuelle est autorisé, comme moi et shin. roméo na plus eu de copain ni de copine depuis la mort de son ancien amant mais il s'occupe toujours de félix qui l'adore son tonton roro (surnom que lui donne félix).<p>

félix: mais euuuu pose moi yu !

yu vient d'attraper mon fils qui tentait de fuir shin qui veut lui faire ce laver les dents avant de le faire dormir.

shin: tu te lave les dents et si tu es sage tu reste avec nous c'est bon?  
>félix: moui<p>

félix se lave les dents et vient nous rejoindre devant la télé yu et kiro se bécote moi et shin restons l'un contre lautre roméo se met près de félix pour l'empêcher de sauter sur yu et kiro (mauvaise habitude qu'il a pris dès qu'il on un moment d'intimité il leur saute littéralement dessus)  
>félix ne vas pas a l'école il prend des cours par correspondance ce serai impossible avec les tourné et tous le reste...<br>un jours il a vus une photo de luminor dans la chambre de roméo et a demander qui c'était... nous lui avons donc expliqué qui était cet homme qu'il devais être son parrain pais qu'il était mort avant sa naissance et qu'il était aussi l'amant de roméo et l'ex claviste et seconde voix de notre froupe. Depuis il ne veux pas que on l'appelle mattias il veux félix il dit que comme sa il serai aussi beau et doué au piano et au chant... il a dit qu'il veux être comme luminor quand il sera plus grand... et quand il le sera on lui dira peut-être tous sur cet homme merveilleux... s'il veut toujours le savoir car il n'a que 6 ans on ne vas pas lui dire que cet homme a était violé et tué suite aux coup de ses agresseur.  
>mais depuis nous vivons heureux tous ensemble. et 2 fois par ans le 2203 et le 15/09 nous allons voir la tombe de notre amis ou nous y déposons des fleures, bien souvent elle est couverte de fleures...avant mattias ne savais pas pourquoi on allais la bas maintenant il le sais et il tien a apporter des fleures demain car demain sa aurais était les 31 ans de luminor... 

_**fin**_


End file.
